It's Not Easy Being Slytherin
by ButcheredAngel
Summary: With the return of Voldemort,everyone is re-sorted. The golden trio splits, Harry ends up in Slytherin being roommates with Draco Malfoy. Harry begins to change, friendships become something more, and is Draco behind it all?  revision of Slytherin Roots
1. Silver and Green

Author's Note- Here it is, the revised edition of Slytherin Roots. I've changed it drastically in some parts then kept some of the parts the same. If you haven't read this fanfiction at all them let me say, this is a Harry Potter fanfiction where Harry get's sorted into Slytherin. I'm not a huge fan of dominant harry submissive Draco, I do plan on maybe having a few parts like that but I believe Draco has a dominant personality, especially sexually to Harry. Also Harry will be going a little dark, he is in Slytherin after all- and yes I do know not all Slytherins are evil.

Summary- Harry get's sorted into Slytherin, the golden trio get split up and everyone begins to change, especially Harry. Is it Draco who is making him darker, or was it always in him? And what are these feelings they both have, is it just friendship, or is it something more? Draco and Harry's friends begin questioning what is going on, will they be able to save Harry? Is it too late? Or does he really need to be saved?

Warning- It's rated M, so yes there will be Draco/Harry parts, sexual parts. If you can't handle gay sex, any mention of it, swearing, well then why the hell are you reading M in the first place? Oh and a little Hermione and Ron bashing since I like bashing them.

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Harry Potter, if I did the story would be very different.

Chapter 1- Silver and Green

Harry yawned, stretching his arms above his head as he, Hermione and Ron made their way to the Great Hall. It was nice to be back, even with everything that had happened in this castle. He turned to look at Hermione and Ron only to roll his eyes as he watched them bicker about something trivial. He couldn't understand how they could argue every single moment they were together.

They reached the Great Hall and Harry couldn't help but admire the splendour of the hall before walked toward the Gryffindor table. As they walked past the Slytherin table, Harry swore he heard git muttered under the breath of Malfoy, but he ignored it. As they reached the Gryffindor table, everyone seemed to be chatting away, summarizing what they did over the summer. Harry took his place in between Seamus and Neville, Hermione and Ron sitting beside Ginny.

"So what's going on? The teachers look a little nervous" Harry asked, getting shrugs from parts of the Gryffindor table.

"Yeah and where are the first years? Shouldn't they start on the sorting soon?" Ron piped up, nods and confused face erupted from the Gryffindor table. Harry watched as Dumbledore stood up, the hall going silent.

"Good evening students, welcome back to Hogwarts. It is good to see all of you once again. Now as you may have noticed, the first years are not present at the moment. This year is going to be a little different. With Voldemort returning, parents have sent the Ministry and myself letters complaining about certain students parents rumored membership to the death eaters" Dumbledore began, all eyes looking toward the Slytherin table.

"Oh good, maybe the ferret will get expelled," Ron spat, the Gryffindor table erupting in laughter.

"Now I know we cannot judge students and houses on rumors,but the Ministry has requested that all students be re-sorted. Now being sorted in a different house does not reflect anything bad on you. And no, there will be no re-dos of any sort. I'm hoping this will teach all of you who do get re-sorted or your friends to respect all houses. Hopefully this year, we won't have as many house fights. Now Professor McGonagall, would you please do the honors,"

The entire room went into a complete uproar. Harry went pale, wait what if he got sorted into Slytherin like he was supposed to last time. He couldn't afford to be in the same house as Malfoy. He knew for sure his father was a death eater and most likely Malfoy was or was soon going to follow in his footsteps. His eyes landed on the silver haired git, his eyes narrowing at the mere sight of him. He watched as Draco conversed with his friends, his eyes however landing and narrowing when they met his green ones. Draco then smirked at him, his eyes never leaving his. "I don't have time for this, I speak for all the Slytherins were fine with being in our house, and we all I'm sure, I know I do, have better things to do,"

"What to go do the dark lord's bidding? We all know your father is a death eater" Ron snarled jumping up, glaring at Malfoy.

"Oh you'll pay for that Weasel" Harry watched as Draco's nose flared and he slowly stood up, shifting to glare at his best friend. Harry sighed, watching as Hermione yanked Ron back down.

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Malfoy please. This is exactly what I was referring to. Next outburst like that and you both can spend your first night with me in detention," Dumbledore stated, Harry chuckled as he watched Ron go even more pale. He watched as Draco just smirked, not even caring.

"Abba, Martha Abba,"called Professor McGonagall. A girl in forth year scurried up on the stage. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on her head. Shortly after, the hat announced to everyone, Ravenclaw. The scared girl ran back to her spot on the Ravenclaw bench.

"Will this really change anything? I mean come on can you really see any of us being in different houses?" Ron muttered, many of the table shook their heads no.

"You never know, we've all changed since coming here. What do you think Harry?" Hermione asked, glancing at Harry. He tore his eyes away from Malfoy to look at her. _What should I tell them, that I was supposed to be in Slytherin in the first year? That my thoughts have become darker since last year? That most likely I will be placed in Slytherin?_

"Harry?"

"Yeah, whatever you say,"

"Were you even listening?" Ron asked, Harry noticing people were staring at him.

"Yeah, something about being in the same house,"

"What wrong Harry? Do you want to talk about it?" asked Ginny, joining in on their conversation.

"I'm afraid I'll be put in Slytherin," Harry said, looking down at his empty plate.

Ron burst into fits of laughter. Ginny and most of the table quickly followed suit but Hermione didn't laugh. She looked at him a little concerned. He rolled his eyes, he knew this was going to happen.

"You…. a ….. Slytherin" giggled Ginny.

"Yeah Harry, I mean come on, you being like Malfoy, never going happen." laughed Ron

"Well I was supposed to be in Slytherin in first year. Come on guys, I have Voldemort's powers what do you expect!"

"Harry's right guys. I mean with you-know- who's powers floating inside of him, he could very well be a Slytherin. If we're confessing things I have one too. I was supposed to be in Ravenclaw," said Hermione.

"You were?" Ron asked, Hermione just rolled her eyes at him.

"You have to admit, it fits, " Hermione said, Harry couldn't help but silently agree with her.

"Granger, Hermione Granger" announced Professor McGonagall. The whole table went silent, glancing in her direction. She made her way to the front of the room. She sat down on the chair and she looked over at Ron and Harry. Ron grinned and Harry nodded. She smiled at the two of them. She didn't want to be separated from her two best friends. Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Hermione's head. The hat sat there in silence for a moment before shouting...

"RAVENCLAW

Harry and Ron went pale. _Ravenclaw? _Hermione nodded and she went back to her seat. Tears were forming in her eyes as she sat back down. He couldn't believe it, if Hermione could be sorted in a different house, what does that mean for him? Harry reached out and patted Hermione's hand sympathetically as Ron rubbed her shoulder.

"Ravenclaw" echoed Hermione

"I'm sure it'll be ok I mean we'll still see each other. We'll just have to find a meeting place or something," Harry said encouragingly. Hermione looked up at him, a small smile forming on her lips

"Really? What if we break apart?" Hermione asked, Ginny giggling beside her.

"You guys are the golden trio, I doubt that'll happen. I mean unless Harry gets sorted into Slytherin and becomes brainwashed by Malfoy," Ginny stated, again the whole table erupting into laughter.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy" announced Professor McGonagall ( A/N ok so that's sort of ridiculous I know but lazy to write more script and this story is based on Harry and Draco so bere with me)

Harry watched as Draco made his way to the front. Draco turned, dusting off his robes before falling into the chair gracefully. He leaned back in the chair, resting his hands on the arms of the chair. " Don't ruin my hair,"

"He's so in Slytherin," Ron chuckled " If he gets in another house, there might not be anyone in Slytherin"

Professor McGonagall placed the hat on Draco's head. It paused for less than a moment before…

"SLYTHERIN" The entire table of Slytherins erupted into cheers. Draco smirked as his entire table erupted into cheers. He sauntered back to his usual spot in between Zabini and Parkinson.

"Well at least some of the world still makes sense. Who knows, this could mean we'll stay in the same house," Ron stated "You couldn't pay me to be in Slytherin, if I got sorted into Slytherin I would be on the next train home,"

"So Harry, what will you do if you get sorted into Slytherin?" asked Neville, joining in on their conversation.

"Beg Dumbledore to put me back in Gryffindor" Harry suggested, shacking his head "Honestly I have no idea. I can't see Malfoy and I ever becoming friends, we will most likely kill each other before I even step into his precious house,"

"Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson" announced Mrs. McGonagall

Harry and the others watched as Pansy made her way up to the front. The hat was placed on her head. They waited for a moment and sure enough…

"HUFFLEPUFF"

" WHAT?' exclaimed Pansy " I demand a re-do"

"No re-dos Miss. Parkinson sit back down" said Dumbledore.

Pansy huffed and she made her way to the Slytherin table.

"Well I wasn't expecting that," said Ron

"Too bad for Malfoy, he won't have anyone to shag" said Harry.

Most of the Gryffindor table burst into thunderous laughter. Ron slapped Harry on the back, Hermione gave Harry a small smile.

"Potter, Harry Potter" announced Mrs. McGonagall

The whole room went silent. Harry looked at his friends sadly and made his way to the front. He smiled at Professor McGonagall before taking a seat on the chair. She smiled softly before placing the hat on his head.

_**Ah Harry Potter, we meet again. The boy who didn't want to be in Slytherin. Still have the same feelings as last time?**_

_Please put me in ANY other house but Slytherin I'll do anything._

_**You can achieve great things in Slytherin Harry. Not all Slytherins end up evil as most presume. They make the most loyal friends if one has the luck of being friends with one. **_

_Right, Malfoy or any Slytherin being my friend- doubt it. _

_**Never underestimate anyone Harry, you never know who your true friends really are...**_

_Just please not Slytherin. Please not Slytherin. Please not Slytherin. Please not Slytherin._

"SLYTHERIN" screamed the hat.

Harry watched as the whole room went into complete shock. In the corner of his eye he saw Snape choke on whatever he was drinking- Professor Flint lightly tapping Snape on the back to stop the coughing. He glanced at his table who was now shifting their eyes from him to the Slytherin table with questionable looks. Harry finally glanced at the Slytherin table. Most of them seemed displeased with the answer, most however were shooting glaces at Malfoy. Harry then looked over at Malfoy, even he was surprised but a slow grin formed on his lips. _Great, Malfoy will have a field day with this one._

"Sit back in your seat Harry" said Dumbledore.

Harry quickly stood up and walked back to his table. Some of the Gryffindors were giving him dirty looks. _Great I'm not even Slytherin for one minute and they think I'm evil. Right Sorting Hat, make true friends, more like my true friends will be coming to my funeral. _

"Slytherin?" Ron breathed, giving Harry a weird look. "So... um well, you're not going to be friends with Malfoy right?"

"Do I really have a choice? I mean really he's the only Slytherin I really talk to, I mean if you can call what we do as talking" He muttered, rolling his eyes as he glanced at his new table. If he couldn't be friends with Malfoy he knew he wouldn't last in Slytherin since Malfoy practically ran the Slytherins. Was the hat even right? Could he and Malfoy even be friends, would Malfoy even consider being his friend? Sure in first year he wanted to be, but he rightfully refused to be and since then he and Malfoy had such a heated animosity towards each other.

Harry watched as everyone else got sorted. Ron was sorted in Hufflepuff, Ginny was put back in Gryffindor and Blaise was sorted into Ravenclaw. The first years were then sorted into their houses, supper was served and then Dumbledore addressed the students

"Since some of you have been sorted into new houses, it'll be the same as first years, your books and robes will be in your new rooms, as well as class schedules. Now please, make your way to your new houses and lets all try to get along. You are dismissed,"

Hermione burst into tears and hugged Ron and Harry. Ron and Harry looked at each other and shook hands. Harry nodded than he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to be face to face with Malfoy.

"Hello Potter, it seems you are my new roommate. How in the hell you managed to end of in Slytherin is beyond me but you did so since I'm the only Slytherin who will even talk to you, it seems I'm the one whose supposed to take you to the Slytherin common rooms" Draco stated, a smirk escaping his pale lips " Lets go, I don't want to spend another second with a mudblood, a blood traitor or any of your other annoying Gryffindor prats,"

"You little ferret I swear to Merlin I'm going to..." Ron started wiping out his wand but Harry quickly stood in front of Malfoy.

"Ron as much as I'd love to agree with you right now and hex that smirk off Malfoys face, he's in my house so please just leave him this time,"

"Yeah Weasel, we're in the same house, can't be hexing me now. Besides I brought you friends. Blaise and Pansy seem to have betrayed me and gone to different houses, so enjoy," Draco chuckled, Pansy and Blaise moved to stand next to Hermione and Ron "Alright Potter, lets go to the dark side,"

"Bye guys, see you tomorrow, hopefully" Harry said waving as moved to walk next to Malfoy. He watched as Crabbe and Goyle fell into place in front of them. Most of the hall watched them walk out. Some of them seemed confused, others were glaring in their general direction. He wondered how Malfoy could be okay with people giving him dirty looks all the time. Would this be how the entire population of Hogwarts treated him now? "So why are you being nice to me Malfoy?"

"If you must know Potter, you are now my roommate and maybe Gryffindors are nasty to people but as Slytherins we stick together, even if they are...you. How in the hell did you even get into Slytherin anyway, I can't see you jumping at the chance to join us I mean most of Slytherin wants you dead. Besides I thought you were Dumbledore's lap dog, couldn't he put you back into Gryffindor anyway?"

Harry looked at him. He did make a good point. He was surprised Dumbledore was okay with him moving into Slytherin. It must be so that all houses will get along if he and Malfoy could get along. "Don't know I think it was my destiny anyway, I was supposed to be in Slytherin in first year, I guess the hat didn't want to hear my pleas this time to not put me in Slytherin,"

"Why wouldn't you want to be in Slytherin?" Malfoy asked, a confused look on his face.

"Because I didn't like you," He stated, making Malfoy laugh. "What's so funny?"

"The idea that we could have been friends in first year. I guess we'll get the chance to find out now," Malfoy said as the walked down the stairs into the dungeon corridor. Harry turned to look at Malfoy again. Did Malfoy just allude to him even considering the idea of them even being friends. They stopped as the reached the Slytherin entrance. "Mudblood,"

"Wow that's pleasant,"

"You'll get used to it,"

They made their way into the Slytherin common room. It was a low ceiling - dungeon like room with dark lighting. The room had an elegance to it, but one that came off as cold. The room was decorated with green and black furniture, greenish lighting illuminating the room. It looked almost the same as it did the last time he was here. Draco signalled him to take the seat next to him on the couch facing the fireplace.

"What are we doing?" Harry asked, a little frightened. He couldn't really just trust Malfoy- he never knew what that silver haired ferret was planning.

"Snape is going to make an announcement, I guess all the head of houses have to do it with everyone being re-sorted. Bet you never imagined the day when Snape would be your head of house huh?" Malfoy said, chuckling at his last comment.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?"

"Every second of it. My godfather hates you, I hate you, the Slytherins hate you and yet here you are. All the times we've made fun of you here- this is probably Dumbledore's dumbest idea yet,"

"Draco, there you are. You must be dying to get your hands on Potter, where is that ex Gryffindor... oh," Harry looked up to see Theodore Nott standing in front of them.

"You twat he's right beside me. Besides we're Slytherins and he's one of us now, so be nice," Draco stated, running a hand through his platinum blond hair. Nott rolled his eyes, nodded in his direction and took his place next to Malfoy. Harry watched as Snape swept in, storming into the room, stopping infront of the fireplace. _Huh I guess Snape always look angry, even with his precious Slytherins, I guess I'm part of that too._

"Welcome back Slytherins and new comers," Snape began, his eyes landing on Harry. He couldn't tell if Snape was angry or just in different. His eyes snapped back up to gaze around the room. "Now Slytherins I know this may be hard on some of you to lose your friends, or have enemies amongst you now but I'm hoping you can be mature and respect the Headmaster's decision. I hope you will take in the example of your prefect, Draco Malfoy who has befriended his enemy, Harry Potter. No picking on the new Slytherins, this will not be tolerated by me or your prefects. For new comers, the same thing goes for you as well, Slytherins always stick together, no matter what house you were previously from. That is all, now could Draco and Mr. Potter please see me in their room. Goodnight,"

Snape walked passed them and up a stairwell. Harry stood up and followed Draco up the stairs toward Snape who had stopped in front of a black door. "Now both of you, I know there has been problems in the past between you too, and merlin knows I am not okay with this, but Dumbledore seems to think you two can get along so I'm trusting that you and Harry can find some way to do that, or at least find a way not kill each other. If anything happens, you can always come and talk to me Draco,"

Harry rolled his eyes as he watched the two of them. _Of course Snape would side with Malfoy, it's always his fault never Draco's. _They quickly embraced and Snape walked back down the stairs.

"Well Potter welcome to our room," said Malfoy, opening the door in front of them.

"Why do you want to room with... wow," Harry simply stated, admiring the room as he walked in. The room was the same size as his room in Gryffindor but it only held two beds, both kind sized. The bedding was green, silver pillows placed at the front of the bed with the Slytherin crest sewn onto them. The room was black, with a few paintings scattering the dark walls. However the one wall where the beds were painted the Slytherin green. Past the two beds were two leather chairs, the carpet beneath them was silver. Two desks were on the opposite wall of the beds, both a nice mahogany. Draco walked past him, sitting on the far bed.

"What isn't this what the Gryffindor rooms look like, but with the ugly Gryffindor colors?" Draco stated, laying on his bed.

"Well yeah but I mean we had to share with more than one person. Is that your own bathroom too?" Harry asked, walking past Draco's bed and toward the door at the far end.

"Yeah of course, full shower and bathtub. You sound so surprised Potter. I wanted my own room but apparently in Hogwarts it's good to learn how to share. Blaise was my old roommate but I think I can settle with having you as my roommate now,"

"Why me? Aren't we enemies?" Harry asked, more concerned with the amount of space he and Draco had to share.

"Yeah of course but my father always says it's good to keep friends close enemies closer," Malfoy drawled making Harry turn to give him a questionable look. "Ok fine, Nott's a perv and well most of the Slytherins I've either slept with or hate so I guess that just leaves you. Besides Potter, you're a Slytherin now and I plan on taking this opportunity to make you a true Slytherin myself"

"So wait, you don't hate me?"

"Not at this moment no, but if you keep asking me dumb questions I'll start to. Look Potter, you either room with me or one of the other Slytherins take you pick, I don't care either way,"

"Honestly I think you're the only Slytherin I actually talk to or even know. So yeah I guess I'm okay with it too," Harry said, finally settling on his bed. He turned to look back at Malfoy who moved to start unpacking his stuff. "So I guess we should think about how we can get along. I think it would be best if we called a truce,"

"Fine whatever you say Potter," Malfoy muttered, moving into a room in between the two desks.

"We should probably start calling each other by our first names too. Also maybe we should shake on it,"

" What you want to do an unbreakable vow too, just in case?" Draco snarled. He watched as Draco walked out of the room, _wow was that a walk in closet? Of course Malfoy out of all people would have a closet the size of a master bedroom._ Malfoy walked up to him, extending his pale hand towards him "Fine Harry, truce,"

"Truce, Draco,"Harry emphasized, taking Draco's pale hand in his, shaking it quickly before letting go.

"This is going to be a long year," Draco muttered, he couldn't have agreed more.

XXXXXXX

A/N- ... and that's it. Sorry it's a little slow, need to get the ground work going. I hope you liked it, please R & R and tell me what you think. Love to hear an criticism or critique or just that you liked it. I think every writer likes to hear their story is good, or at least enjoyable :) Have a great holiday


	2. Slytherin Style

Author's Note- Thank you soooooo much to everyone who reviewed, favourite storied and alerted to my story, it means a lot. So here it is chapter 2, if you haven't read Slytherin Roots, well just continue and enjoy, if you have well I would like to warn all of you I have changed it more then chapter 1, so yeah that's about it, just warning you don't expect the same. Anyway, I really hope all of you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter or any of the other Characters.

Chapter 2- Slytherin Style

_Harry woke up started. Had he slept in the wrong room? Oh right he a Slytherin now. Harry rubbed his eyes and made his way to the bathroom. He splashed water oh in his face. He swore he could hear whispering in the other room. He walked over to Malfoy's bed and bent down._

_" Of…of course….. yes master" _

_Harry looked at Malfoy in wonder. What does he mean by master? Harry looked at Malfoy's sleeping frame. Then he noticed it. Imprinted on Malfoy's pale skin was the death eater mark. He gasped, falling backwards. He sighed in relief as he noticed that Malfoy hadn't woken up yet. He couldn't believe Malfoy could be a death eater and no one notice, was he planning on killing Dumbledore? Him? He listened again to Malfoy's muttering._

_" I promise….. please don't hurt me…yes…I'll kill him…..nice and slow…" muttered Draco who rolled over. Harry looked in horror. Was Draco talking about him?_

_All of a sudden, a wand was pointed directly in his face. He looked into Draco's grey eyes. Determination and hatred flew through them. Harry scrambled backwards but Draco grabbed him._

_" The Dark Lord wants you dead Potter and I plan to kill you myself, " snarled Draco, a dark chuckle escaping his lips." Goodbye Potter, Avada Kedavra"_

Harry woke up, sitting right up. His breathing was ragged, heaving in and out. He looked over at his new roommate. _Could he be a death eater?I mean his father was a death eater so does that make him one too? _He rolled his eyes, falling back in bed. He couldn't be a death eater, Dumbledore wouldn't have let him room with someone who was. He closed his eyes, rolling over. _It wouldn't hurt to look. I mean what could the worst thing that could happen- he is or he isn't. If he was, he could always either use Malfoy to find out information or he could tell Dumbledore. Malfoy wouldn't be stupid enough to kill him. Or could he?_ Harry groaned, sitting back up and making his way to the bathroom. He splashed water on to his face, looking at his reflection. _One look it wouldn't hurt. But he's my roommate and we made a truce, he just needed to learn to trust the git. Or he could look and settle it once and for all._

Harry slowly walked toward Draco's bed. _One look wouldn't hurt. _He bent down, slowly pulling the sheets away from Malfoy's sleeping frame. Draco moaned, running a sleeping hand through his hair. Harry froze, holding his breath. He sighed in relief as he realized Malfoy hadn't woken up. He very slowly rolled him over to his side, getting a full look at Malfoy's right arm, his very unmarked pale

arm. _No mark? _He looked over at the sleeping boy again. _ Huh I guess I should be thankful. I wonder if he even wants to be death eater? His dad is one, is his mom? I guess I really don't know Malfoy that well. Maybe this means Malfoy isn't as evil as I've always presumed. Maybe I should give him a chance, I mean I obviously don't know him that well. _Harry yawned, finally satisfied and went back to bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco sat up in his bed and sighed. He looked over at Potter's sleeping frame. He was surprised that Harry had made it into Slytherin. He was after all the boy-who-lived, the golden boy, Dumbledore's right hand man. Potter walked around like some type of goody-goody just because he was the apparent "saviour of the wizarding world" and always loved proving that fact too. All the teachers let him and stupid little friends get away with everything. Then the stupid twat ended up in Slytherin. The only place where he, Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince and self proclaimed sex god was comfortable. Where he was praised. Yet here he was, Harry bloody fucking Potter as his roommate, his two best friends moving to different houses. Well he wasn't going to miss this opportunity. This was his chance to make Potter respectable, make him a true Slytherins. He had managed to make it into his beloved house, there must be some cunning, manipulation and trickery inside Harry Potter. O_h the sights, Potter being a Slytherin, not talking to those stupid blood traitors and mudbloods._ _Hell, I could even make Potter come to hate them, respect his true colors._

First things first, he **needed **to change Harry's appearance. He couldn't understand how the idiot walked around with his hair looking like it hadn't seen a comb in its entire life oh and those glasses. Just because he had them since he was a child didn't mean he couldn't get someone to preform a spell to correct his eyesight, Merlin those things were an eyesore. He smirked, well he wasn't going to let Potter walk out of this room again with that same look. He was a Slytherin now, and Slytherins cared about what they looked like. He grabbed his wand behind his pillow, a pair of scissors and a thick spells book. _Hm now all I have to do is test how deep a sleeper Potter is. _

"Potter I slept with your best friend," Draco called, poking the sleeping Potter. He groaned but was completely still "Hey Potter, I'm a death eater,"

_Huh nothing. Good. Would have thought he'd jump right out a bed at that one. _Draco then slowly and carefully moved Harry into a sitting position. _Alright now for the easy part. _Draco pointed his wand at the pair of scissors, muttering a charm under his breath. He smirked as he watched the scissors move, as his wand moved. He moved his wand about, watching strands of Potter's hair fall on to the bed sheets. After he was done, he grabbed his wizard gel from the bathroom, running back and raised Potter's bangs so the were half spiked, half loose, all pushed to one side. The back was now cut a lot' shorter, now unable to become unruly. _Now for those stupid glasses._

Draco leafed through his spells book that his father gave him. This book always came in handy for things like these. He flipped to the e section, finding eyes. _ Ah, optometrious repairtus. Simple enough. _

"Optometrious repairtus" muttered Draco, waving his wand over Potter's eyes. He jumped back as his eyes went wide open, the eyeballs moving back and forth quickly, stopped, the pupils dilated then contracted. Then Potter's eyes went back closed, like the whole thing never happened. He smirked as he took one more glance at his masterpiece before going back to his bed. He couldn't wait for what tomorrow would bring.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry rolled over, deciding finally to sit up and stretch. He couldn't believe how comfortable his bed was. It made him wonder almost why he turned down being a Slytherin. Don't have to share your room with lots of people, the beds are ten times more comfortable. He looked over at his roommate, who happened to be up and reading a book. Malfoy had been the reason he never wanted to be in Slytherin but last night made him re-consider that thought. He wasn't a death eater, he was actually kind to him, and he had honestly taken to the idea of them being friends, he had even accepted a truce from him. Maybe Draco wasn't actually all that bad after all.

"Good morning Pott- Jarry, might want to get ready soon. Breakfast is about to start and we get our class schedules today," Draco muttered, finally looking up from his book. A small chuckle escaped his lips.

"Good morning to you too Draco. It feels weird using your first name" he said as he got up. He tried to put on his glasses but everything seemed all blurry. _I must still be tired or something. _ "Speaking of names, I guess I really should apologize. I mean for everything I've said to you in the past. If were going to try to be civilized to each other I think well I will at least try to make amends to you,"

"Same to you Po-Harry" Draco muttered, going back to his book "And I wasn't joking about hurrying up. Don't want your little friends to think I killed you last night,"

Harry nodded and made his way to the bathroom. Draco snickered as he heard the toilet flush and moments later a scream. Harry stormed out and glared at Draco

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO TO MY HAIR? I LOOK LIKE... YOU" screamed Harry

"That was the point stupid," said Draco as he put a bookmark in his book and looked at Harry " I wanted my roommate to look like a Slytherin and Slytherin's look presentable Po- Harry. I told you I wanted to make you a true Slytherin, I was just doing you favor, I mean come on do you ever see a Slytherin's appearance out-of-place? "

He wanted to scream some more but he stopped. They had made a truce the night before and Malfoy had said that he wanted to make him a true Slytherin. If he was going to do this, he had to go all the way with this thing, even if that meant letting Draco change him. "Ok, well you could have told me first. Anything else?"

"Well now that you mention it, I did fix your eyes,"

"You did WHAT?"

"Well I mean come on, those glasses are atrocious. So I just charmed your eyes so you would have 20/20 vision. You should be thanking me, I mean now you look so much better. I'm surprised you didn't get Granger to fix your eyes,"

"Well um thanks I guess, that was actually really nice of you. Nice not to have to wear my glasses I guess," Harry said, as he ruffled through his bag, pulling out his Slytherin robes.

"Wait you're not mad?" Draco asked, moving off his bed and toward the bathroom.

"No I mean I guess I should be but you've been in Slytherin longer then I have and if you think it's best then I guess your right. It's not like I can leave so I do need to fit in. Besides we made a truce, and I plan on honoring it," He said, grabbing a blue t-shirt and faded jeans. He threw them on his bed before closing his trunk. He turned to look at Draco who had the most disgusted look on his face "What now?"

"Ok if we are honouring this truce, may I give you some fashion advice. We pureblood, rich and proud Slytherins do not wear clothes that look like we are swimming in them. We wear clothes that fit us. We try to look presentable at all times. Those on the other hand look like hand me downs from a three hundred pound person. Honestly Potter what would you do without me?" Draco muttered, walking into his closet "We're about the same size, I mean I am a little taller but that shouldn't be a big problem. My mom buys me enough outfits to clothe at least 3 people. I think I can lend some that I don't wear,"

Harry watched in amazement as Draco walked out of his closet with piles of clothes. He threw them on to his bed, rummaging through them. From time to time he'd look up, putting them against Harry's chest before shaking his head and going back into the pile. He finally pulled out a black button up sweater and a pair of dark jeans. "I'm more of a dress pant type, but we'll start off with jeans and work our way up. Always remember in Slytherin we only really wear dark colors or house colors, so black, silver, green sometimes dark blue or even purple only on very rare occasions,"

"You know you really sound like a girl right now," Harry said, grabbing the clothes.

"No, Harry I sound like someone who actually has some sense of fashion. I mean come now Harry do you ever see my appearance out of place" Draco asked moving his hands down his body. Harry took a good look at him. Draco was wearing black pants, a blue and black dress shirt with a black vest over top and a long grey scarf. His shirt was tucked in like always, but his sleeves were rolled up to his elbows showing off his creamy white skin.

"No I suppose not," Harry said, throwing on the new clothes. He studied himself in the mirror for a moment before turning his attention back on Draco

"See exactly nothing wrong. If there is, you are more than welcome to tell me," Draco stated, putting back the pile of clothes in the closet.

"Really?"

"Of course we did make a truce," Draco stated walking back into their room.

"Okay. Well honestly Draco I've never liked your hair gelled back. I mean you have such an angular face it just brings out the wrong features. Have you ever thought of not gelling your hair? Or using less? "

"Are you insane?" Draco almost chocked, completely stunned. He ran to the bathroom, looking over his hair.

"Sorry I didn't mean to offend you or anything,"

"I...I love my hair gelled," Draco muttered running a hand through his hair. Harry took a step toward the door, Draco looked like he was about to murder someone. He knew Draco loved gelling his hair but he and half of the great hall, well at least the girls hated his gelled back hair. It took away from his attractive features. Harry watched as Draco now slightly gelled his bangs so they were out of his face, but not plastered to his head. He almost laughed as Draco posed several times, fixing tiny fly aways before walking out with a satisfied look on his face "I am only doing this because we have a truce and I look sexy, but I always look sexy"

"Alright whatever you say Draco. Ready for breakfast?" Harry said, grabbing his Slytherin robes- Draco doing the same.

"Of course," Draco huffed, walking out of their room, Harry quickly following behind. They walked down the winding staircase and to the Slytherin common room. Waiting for them was Crabbe, Goyle and Nott who all did a double take when he stood next to Draco.

"Wow not even 24 hours and you already make Potter look more Slytherin, I'm impressed," Nott said, whistling as he gave him a once over.

"Shut up Nott, don't even THINK of shagging him and call him Harry, he's one of us now," Draco said, smacking Nott upside the head before head out. Crabbe and Goyle like the night before fell into place in front of them, almost like bodyguards. They walked out of the dungeons and toward the Great Hall before Crabbe and Goyle stopped as Blaise, Hermione, Ron and Pansy walked toward them. "Oh look Harry our old friends, Blaise, Pansy, mudblood, Weasel, can we help you?"

Harry watched as they stopped and stared at him, all of them giving him questionable looks. Finally Ron and Hermione glared at Draco.

"Shut up Malfoy. What the hell did you do to Harry?" Ron blurted out, moving a step forward to be in Draco's face, Goyle pushing him back.

"Oh you like? I made him more Slytherin appropriate. He looks much better. Now do you mind, we really have better things to do then talk to low lives like yourselves," Draco said, moving to rest his arm on his shoulder. "You know, Blaise, Pansy, when I brought you over to Harry's little friends I didn't actually mean become friends with them. You guys have already sunken to low levels spending time with these disgraces,"

"Really Draco you're going to play that game. You're hanging out with your enemy and calling him Harry?" Blaise snarled, glaring at Draco.

"Look whatever, we actually don't care about that right now. We would like to talk to Harry so if you don't mind..." Hermione snarled, grabbing him and pulling him down the hallway- Ron following behind them. "Are you ok?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, looking at his two friends.

"You just let Malfoy call us horrible names, and what in Merlin's name did he do to you? Where's your glasses?And your hair? You look just like him,"

"Well we made a truce last night and he's trying to help me be able to fit in into Slytherin. You know what they'll do to me if I don't. I really don't want to be picked on like my cousin used to do okay. And besides Draco really isn't as bad as he seems,"

"He's a ferret and a manipulative bastard. He's obviously tricking you," Ron snarled. Hermione nodding in agreement. He knew Draco had been wrong in the past but it seemed like he was really trying to be his friend. He knew if he couldn't get Draco to accept him, there was no way anyone else in Slytherin would.

"Honestly I don't think he is. Besides it would be good if Draco and I could get along, maybe we can stop house fighting,"

"Yeah right,he's a prick, always will be" Ron puffed, crossing his arms.

"Yeah Harry, you really should know better I mean he picked on you the most and now he's just going to be friends with you? It seems a little far fetched," Hermione protested, giving him her sympathetic look she usually gives Ron. " But enough about that. We were wondering if you might want to sit with us today. Dumbledore did give leniency for the first week, we can still sit at our old tables,"

"You know what, I don't want to sit with you, I'm going to sit at the Slytherin table with Draco because I'm trying to give him a chance, besides you guys shouldn't be saying anything. You two are hanging out with Draco's best friends, who also made fun of us constantly."

"Wow mudblood already screwing up your friendship with Harry, wow didn't know it would be this easy to make Harry hate you," Draco said, making Harry jump in shock. Draco then wrapped his arm around his shoulder, giving him a quick smile. He knew Draco was bad but he seems so different when he got him alone in their dorm room.

"Shut up Malfoy I wasn't talking to you and stop calling me mudblood" Hermione snarled, pulling out her wand, Ron doing the same.

"I call them like I see them and you are clearly a mudblood and us Slytherins don't associate with mudbloods," Draco snarled, pointing his wand in Hermione's face. Crabbe, Goyle and Nott all doing the same. Blaise and Pansy rushed to Hermione and Ron's aid. He couldn't let this happen, these were his friends now, well he at least wanted to try with Draco. Harry quickly stepped in front of the group, turning to face Draco, he could see the disappointed faces of his friends as he turned.

"Truce Draco remember?"

"You're right, fine I'll do this for you, besides they really aren't worth our time,"

"Thank you. Guys I hope you'll understand, I really hope one day we can all be friends," Harry said turning to look at Blaise, Hermione, Pansy and Ron.

"In your dreams Harry," Draco said, pulling him toward the Great Hall. "Trust me Harry, they won't be your friends for long if your friends with me. You're a Slytherin and no matter what it will always make people who aren't us, resent us,"

"Yeah besides Slytherins don't associate with mudbloods, blood traitors or house traitors anyway," Nott pipped up as they took their seat at the Slytherin table. Harry watched as the entire Great Hall stared at him and his new look. "You're one of us now Potter, embrace it,"

"He's soooo not one of us,"

Harry looked around, his eyes landing on a Slytherin first year. He almost snorted- he looked just like Draco in first year. He was small, black hair and a air of confidence that radiated off his body. He gave a smug grin in his direction, getting snickers from some of the other first years who obviously looked up to him

"Excuse me? Are you seriously talking right now?" Draco said calmly, taking a sip of coffee. Harry couldn't tell if he was angry or just indifferent.

"Well its true. Sorry to have interrupted your conversation Draco Malfoy but really. I thought you were supposed to be the Slytherin Prince, the sex god, the person to fear but you have sunk down and became friends with this nobody. What would your father say? This is disappointing," the first year replied, giving his best Malfoy smirk- _he really couldn't pull it off_.

Harry almost jumped as Draco started laughing. Crabbe and Goyle quickly joined in then Nott and most of the Slytherin table followed suit. He watched as Draco laughed so hard he began clutching his sides, some of the Great Hall was giving them questionable looks.

"You... really? A first year giving me advice," Draco laughed, finally stopping, the rest of them quickly stopped after. "Look, Lewis Archibald, just because you come from an old, wealthy pureblood house or your dad is in the Ministry doesn't give you the right to just inject your opinions. You are a nobody here, you are first year. I am an upperclassman who also happens to be your prefect, and also the person who can make or break your reputation here so shut your mouth. I will always be the Slytherin Prince and if you want to be me then I suggest you stop showing off to your soon to be ex friends and try to stay on my good side. Now to your point. Harry Potter is now one of us so you will show him respect. You want to be on my good side well then learn to like whatever Potter likes. Get used to the idea people, he's here to stay if you don't like it well then expect to be ostracized from all the other Slytherins. I am a Malfoy, and that makes me better than all of you, so respect Potter, respect your Slytherin Prince. Got that Archibald?"

Harry watched as the kid nodded, not even be able to look up because he was shaking so much. The first years and most of the table nodded their heads, going back to their food, no one daring to look Draco directly in his eyes.

"Nice one Draco, I love watching you make first years cry," Nott said, him and Draco high-fiving.

"It's what I do Theodore. You know how I hate when people think they know better than me. I'm their Prince besides Harry you are one of us now, Nott was right. You really should embrace it you'll be surprised at the power you can have being one of us, the elite Slytherins" Draco said, smirking. "So what class do we have first?"

"Divination with the Hufflepuffs " Crabbe said, most of the Slytherins groaned.

Harry looked at them and sighed. He looked over at the Hufflepuff table. He looked at Ron. Ron looked at him curiously and Harry looked away. He felt ashamed of what had happened. They were his best friends, the golden trio but here he was, eating with his old enemies. Thing was, Draco Malfoy had just defended him in front of the entire Slytherin table, he was part of them now. He had accepted a truce and Draco seemed to be helping him fit into Slytherin. _Is being a Slytherin all that bad? He was now part of the upper Slytherins, feared and adored by his house and he and Draco were becoming friends. How bad could it really be?_

XXXXXXXXXXX

A/N- Well that's it. I know, again not the most exciting chapter ever but again laying ground work for the rest of the story. It will be heading toward the drarry parts later. Next chapter will be Draco's P.O.V so you can get his idea of all if this. You do get a little bit in this first chapter. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed it, please review if you have the chance, I love getting feedback

Also for their hairstyles, on my profile page I put a pic up of the the two of them I have on my computer, I love their hairstyles in it. I know some people don't like when you change their appearance but I hope you know it is for the whole story idea.

Well again please review if you have the chance, and happy holidays :)


	3. Bets and Men on Brooms

Author's Note- Happy New Year everyone :) So sorry for how long this took, I've been swamped with homework since the Christmas break. Thank you everyone who reviewed, read it and so on- it is very much appreciated. I hope this chapter is to everyone's liking. If any of you want to add anything please let me know, I'd be happy to hear you out and possibly add it to the story. Thanks and enjoy :)

Disclaimer – Yup I don't own the rights to Harry Potter, I do own the plot line of Slytherin Roots, which parts of I'm stealing from

Chapter 3- Bets and Men on Brooms

Draco made his way toward the back of the Divination room, taking a seat very close to the back of the room. He watched as Harry hesitantly sat next him, he could tell Harry was looking for Ron. Draco rolled his eyes, he probably already felt bad for standing up to his little friends. He needed a plan for them to break up, permanently. He needed Harry to hate them, really hate them. He needed Harry to be a Slytherin, a true one and that meant denouncing his Gryffindor roots completely. He'd already made him physically look Slytherin, now he needed to ingrain the mindset.

He smiled as he did another once over of Potter. He was impressed with himself, not twenty four hours and he'd already turned Harry from gross to shagging material. Maybe he'd even have a go at him. He shook his head, he couldn't be thinking of those things just yet. He looked back toward the front, rolling his eyes as he saw the weasel and Pansy make their way toward them. Pansy looked way too over excited for him insulting her not an hour ago, Ron on the other hand was shooting daggers his way before standing in front of their table. He turned to quickly look at Harry who looked like he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

"Hey Drakypoo, Harry we were hoping to sit with you. I mean Dray you can't hate me forever, we're best friends remember? Besides you made a truce with Harry, you can make one with us right? Ron here said he'd make a truce with you, for the greater good right Ron?" Pansy said, nudging Ron and giving him a small smile.

" Yeah, besides even not, Harry's my friend and I'm not letting you poison his mind with your evil, Slytherin ways," Ron snarled, glaring at him.

"Aw that's cute, I like how you both think we want to be friends with you. Pansy I was only friends with you because you come from a very prominent pureblood family, but honestly my father has thought of the Parkinson family as trash for years. Now that you are in Hufflepuff and hanging out with mudbloods and blood traitors I can see his point. You have become a blood traitor Pansy, and you know how Slytherin's feel about blood traitors," He said, leaning back in his chair, curling his lip into his signature Malfoy smirk before continuing "Now please leave Harry and I, we have better things than to talk to trash, like the two of you,"

"YOU LITTLE FERRET I SWEAR!.." Ron snarled, his face going red from anger. He smiled even more when he watched Pansy get teary.

"But Draco, you, how can you? Harry's a blood traitor, you yourself have called him that many times," Pansy muttered, looking back and forth at him and Harry.

"He's a half-blood and a Potter, but I can make an exception. He hasn't got to accept his wizard half at all, besides going to Hogwarts. He just needs the right person, and I believe a Malfoy is the perfect teacher, besides there are many.. half-bloods who are prominent in pure blood society," He grinned, he loved watching the weasel seethe "Aw you better watch that temper Weasley, wouldn't want anything bad to happen,"

"Come on Draco, you're being a little harsh. I know it goes against everything Slytherin to talk to them, but Ron has been my friend for a long time, and Pansy has been yours. Friendship must mean something to you Draco," Harry said, finally joining the conversation.

"Obviously it doesn't Harry, he's just a little faggot who needs to learn some manners. Come, sit with us, you don't need him," Ron urged, moving toward Harry.

"Hey! Don't call Draco a faggot, that's rude," Harry snarled, crossing his arms. Draco looked at the two of them, he was impressed Harry hadn't just gotten up and left, maybe Harry was serious about this truce, and being friends.

"Oh come on Harry really? He's a fag, look at him. Why don't you go crawl into a hole and die Malfoy and leave Harry alone," Ron snarled, turning to glare in his direction. He was bi-sexual, not gay anyway. He really needed a way to get Ron back, obviously insulting him wasn't working all to well.

Draco looked over at Harry and a slow smile crawled on his face. He grabbed Harry and kissed him straight on the lips. Harry's eyes widened in shock, Ron turned bright red and Pansy smiled.

"Why should I leave Harry alone when I could fuck him. I mean I'm a fag right?" said Draco who smiled sweetly at Harry. Harry blushed and looked away pretending nothing happened. Ron's eye started to twitch and he looked at Draco and he couldn't quite get the words out.

"You…how…agh" said Ron who threw his hands up in frustration.

"What? I didn't quite catch that," said Draco who loved the fact that he had pissed off the weasel so much.

"If you lay one of your dirty little fingers on Harry and I will personally kill you" said Ron who snarled and he glared at Draco.

"Oh it's a little to late now, right Harry" He said, winking at Harry. Harry looked at Draco in horror and then back at Ron. Ron was about to burst with anger and Harry sighed.

"He's joking Ron you know I wouldn't sleep with Draco. He's just trying to piss you off. Seriously Draco, you really aren't helping this situation. Look class is about to start, why don't we leave this till later,"

"Your right, we should really leave us shagging till later," He said, grinning as he sarcastically waved Weasley and Pansy goodbye as they made their way to another table. Ron turned and glared at him quickly, he really needed to find a way to hurt that bastard. It didn't matter at the moment, if he could get Harry to hate Weasley, that would be the best revenge.

"Seriously Draco? You know I really want to give you a chance but come on, you can't talk to them like that. You agreed to try this, but you even treat your friends badly. Does friendship mean anything to you?"

"Friendship does mean something to me Harry. Pansy and I were never friends, we've only spent time together because our parents have had our wedding planned since we were kids. Now that she's in Hufflepuff, it's the best excuse to talk my father out of the whole ordeal. Besides Slytherins really only stick with their own. You stick with me, and my friends and trust me, you'll really understand the true meaning of friendship,"

"Wait. Does that mean Pansy is your fiance?"

"Merlin no, but that's what my parents want. No I'm single, I don't really date if you know what I mean," He said, smirking "Speaking of shagging, why did you say to Ron you wouldn't shag me? I mean, look at me. I'm clearly the most handsome guy in the school or that's what everyone says before and after I shag them,"

"Sorry to disappoint you Draco but I haven't fallen for your charm,"

"So you're saying that your gay than?"

"I never said that,"

"We'll you seem to implying it"

"Maybe, what are you going to do about that?"

"Wow the boy-who-lived gay I'd love to see that in the headlines"

"Don't even think about it Malfoy," Harry replied, glaring at him. Draco was about to remark when Professor Trelawney walked in and Harry looked at the teacher and Draco sighed and looked as well. Merlin, did he ever hate this class.

XXXXXXXXX

It had only been 5 minutes, and Draco was already bored. He didn't know why he even bothered taking this course in the first place. He glanced over at Harry who seemed to be fully focused on what Professor Trelawney was saying. He needed to make this more interesting. He pulled a piece of parchment and a quill.

**Hey Harry, how the hell can you listen to this bitch?**

He folded it up silently, pushing it in front of Harry before quickly looking back at the front of the room. He glanced back moments later to see Harry folding it back up and passing it to him.

I'm not, honestly I was thinking about Quidditch. It's pretty obvious what my future is going to be from her. I'm going to die horribly. I only took this class because Ron was but now that we aren't in the same houses, there seems to be no point,"

He chuckled, then replied.

**Right I forgot about that. She couldn't tell the future if it was right in front of her. Speaking of Quidditch, I signed up the Slytherins for the pitch on Thursday afternoon for our first practice. You ought to come, I mean I'm seeker but we could practice together, never know,"**

He looked over at Harry as he replied. He would love to see Harry playing on the Slytherin quidditch team, he might even consider taking another position for that to happen. It might be the best and fastest way to get rid of his Gryffindor alliance, make him truly be Slytherin.

Sounds like fun, I'm going to miss Quidditch, Merlin, this class is boring.

**Look at what she's wearing, she's obviously drunk. Hey that gives me an idea, wanna play 21 shots?**

A drinking game? Really Draco? 

**Aw is someone a goody-goody? What, never played a drinking game before?**

I have, just not a school. What if we get caught?

**Who cares? Besides, Snape is the head of our house, and he also happens to be my godfather. Rules don't apply to me, and now they don't apply to you. So you in or what?**

Depends, what's the stakes?

**Well lets make it interesting. If I win, you sleep with Nott. If you win, I'll sleep with Weasley.**

Fine, deal. When?

**Thursday, after Quidditch practice**

Alright, prepare to lose, badly.

**Bring it on golden boy. I'll kick your ass**

Sure keep telling yourself that. Say hi to Ron for me

**Oh I won't have to. Hey at least Nott is semi good looking. **

Have you shagged Nott?

**I'm not called the sex god for no reason, what to you think? **

Well that's a pleasant thought. Well at least you can add Ron to that list

**We'll see. Remember Thursday, Slytherin common room, eleven o'clock.**

XXXXXXXX

"Mudblood"

Harry shook his head as he made his way into the Slytherin common room. He really hated saying that word. He looked around, noticing the common room was empty. He looked over at the clock, his eyes widening. Damn he hadn't realized he'd spent so much time on Dumbledore's office. He was going to be late for the Slytherin quidditch practice.

"Hi Harry, you going to the quidditch practice?"

He looked over to see Daphne Greengrass, Tracy Davis and Millicent Bulstrode walking down the Slytherin girl's staircase. He hadn't really ever talked to them, he'd only been mocked by Pansy's group, it felt weird for them to be nice to him.

"Yeah. I was looking for Draco actually. Is he here?"

All three girls gave him a once over before giggling. Daphne walked over to him, linking arms with him.

"No he left already. We'll take you though. Thought we'd, you know, scoop out the team this year. So Harry you going to be on the team?" Daphne asked, the two the girls quickly holding open the door as Daphne guided him through.

"Yeah we hope you'll be on the team Harry," Tracy commented, falling in place beside him, Millicent taking her place beside Daphne.

"I don't think so. I mean Draco is the seeker and Quidditch captain. I don't want to assert myself where I'm not wanted. I mean Draco and I have a shaky relationship to begin with,"

"Really? Aw you two seem so cozy recently. Draco obviously respects you, I mean you are his roommate and he hasn't left your side since you've been here. He even wants all of us to start liking you, which honestly is easy to do. I mean Harry, we've always thought you were good looking, right girls?"

"Yeah," Both girl replied, he looked at the two of them who were both smiling.

"And with your new look, well lets just say Draco should be getting a little jealous. You've really accepted being a Slytherin better than we all expected. I mean I thought you two would have jinxed each other to oblivion by now but you haven't," Daphne said, letting go of him as the walked outside. He was really confused, what the hell did she want with him anyway?

"Um well thanks I guess," He said, noticing that the Draco and the rest of the Slytherin Quidditch team were already on the field. He smiled as he saw Draco wave him over "Look I got to go,"

"Hold on. I just wanted say..."

"Daphne, hey,"

Harry turned around to see Pansy, Ron, Hermione and Blaise walking over to them. He turned back to see Daphne rolling her eyes, Tracy and Millicent crossing their arms, snorting.

"Hey girls, look who it is. It's the house traitor. What do you want Parkinson? Here to beg for us to take you back, don't think so," Daphne smirked, flipping her long, brown hair over her shoulder. Both girls beside her began giggling.

"First off, I was sorted into a different house, I didn't betray the Slytherin house. Second when did it become your group? I was your leader," Pansy snorted, taking a step toward them but Ron held her back. Harry shook his head, jeez did Slytherins ever have their loyalty and he thought Gryffindors were supposed to be the ones with the loyalty problems.

"Was being the operable word here," Daphne snorted, linking arms with him again. He watched as Hermione and Ron gave him a questionable look. "Come on Harry, let's ignore these traitors and mudbloods. I'm sure Draco doesn't want to wait any longer,"

"God you and Draco both. What the hell is it with you guys and Potter. Jeez not even a week and he's already become some Slytherin God or something," Pansy snarled, he rolled his eyes. He looked behind him to see the entire Slytherin quidditch team making their way toward them, Draco in front.

"Look I don't want to start any fights, let's just do sit and watch the practice," He said, not sure what side to take.

"Oh you're here to watch the Gryffindor practice too? Glad to know you are still on our side mate, I knew this whole being friends with that ferret was just a show," Ron stated, grinning.

"No, I'm here for the Slytherin practice, they have the field right now, see here comes Draco and the team now. Me, Daphne and her friends were going to watch, that's why we're here," He said, Draco finally walking up to them, the Slytherin team standing behind him.

"No the Gryffindor team has the pitch. See here they come now, Ginny is trying out for your old position," Ron said proudly, waving the Gryffindor team over. The entire Slytherin team burst out into laughter, Daphne and her friends silently giggling beside him.

"Wow the Gryffindor team must be desperate then," Draco stated, placing his arm on his shoulder so he could lean on him. Harry stopped for a moment to look at the situation. On his one side was Draco, on his other side was Daphne who were both the most influential members of Slytherin house. What the hell was happening to him. Maybe Pansy was on to something.

"Draco, be nice," He said, shaking both of them off him. He turned to face the two of them.

"Look we're going to go and find somewhere to sit. Let you guys deal with this whole thing," Daphne said, taking a step toward him, placing her hand on his chest "And Harry like I was going to say before that little house traitorous slut interrupted me, I want you to know, if you need anything and I mean ANYTHING, I'm here for you, you know where to find me. See you later Harry,"

He stood shocked as he Daphne pressed herself onto him, quickly giving him a kiss before letting her hand slide down his clothed chest, winking and then walking away.

"Harry, you little creep. Who knew we had so much in common. Come on, we got things to do," Draco stated, wrapping his arm around his shoulder before walking to the pitch. Before they could really move, the Gryffindor team stood in front of them, Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy had all moved to be standing with them.

"Where do you think you're going Malfoy?" Fred asked

"He thinks he has the pitch Fred," George replied.

"Well he's wrong George because if I remember correctly we signed up for the pitch,"

"And we aren't going to let this little ferret and his team take another step. So why don't you leave Harry, and you and the other Slytherin prats can go crawl back into the hole you slithered out of,"

"Aw that's really cute, you know that whole twin thing really works for you two," Draco stated, Harry watched as Draco gave them a once over, a weird look in his eyes. Harry couldn't quite place the look but it was kind of freaking him out "Harry, since no matter what I say they won't believe me, why don't you tell them that I signed up for the pitch at this time,"

"He's right guys, Draco did sign up for Quidditch he's not lying," Harry said, watching as Fred and George and the rest of the Gryffindor team gave him questionable looks

"Seriously Harry, not even a week and you''re siding with that bastard. Remember second year? This is what they do, he's obviously lying to you, he just wants us to not be able to practice to we lose our first match against them. Well we aren't falling for it, so get off the pitch before we make you Malfoy, you and your little friends" Fred stated, him and everyone else on the Gryffindor team pulled out their wands. Harry watched as the Slytherin team behind them pulled out their wands too. Draco just stood there, arms crossed as a small chuckle escaped him.

"Look I'm not up to anything, maybe you got the time wrong. Besides do you really want to start a fight with us? If you think we play dirty, what does that say about our spell work, right boys?" Draco stated, glancing back at the Slytherin team. Harry shivered as he looked at the lot of them, he'd come face to face with Malfoy and his crew many times, this didn't really bode well for anyone.

"Look Malfoy we aren't scared of you, you're just a little pussy. You may talk big, but why don't you fight your own battles and stop manipulating people to do it for you, like Harry. What, can't make friends without your daddy paying for them?" Ron spat, Fred and George nodding in agreement "Come on Harry, you don't need these twats, you've got us and the Gryffindors still I'm sure. You can't be on the team but I'm sure my brothers would love if you helped coach. Right guys?"

"Yeah I mean we aren't seekers," Fred stated

"And we need someone to help us coach our seeker," George finishing his brothers thought.

"No, no way," He said, shaking his head "You know what, find your own coach. You guys are supposed to be my friends and all you can do is say that Draco is manipulating me, that's he's poisoning my mind well guess what? He isn't, you know what Draco is? He's a friend, he's my friend. Look I've stood in your position, and yeah usually Draco is a manipulative bastard but all he's done is kind and welcome me warmly into Slytherin. Actually all the Slytherins have been very nice to welcome me in, I'm sure it's not the same for them in other houses. I've been nothing but nasty to Draco for years and you know I feel bad about that. You know what, you guys are being just as bad as you keep accusing Draco of being. Look I'm going to go sit with Daphne, Draco get me when they leave okay?"

"No problem Harry, we can deal with these idiots," Draco said, patting him on the shoulder, giving him a sympathetic look

"Wait come on Harry I mean," Hermione began, Harry interrupting her.

"Save it until you guys find yourselves because right now these aren't my friends. You know I expect it from them but I thought you might understand. It hurts to know my friends can't trust me, and my enemy does, how funny is that?" He stated, finally walking away.

He shook his head as he walked toward Daphne. It really hurt that his friends didn't trust him. He knew Draco Malfoy better than anyone and he knew when the guy was up to something, hell he'd spent the past few days with him and he had many chances to get him back, but he never did. They'd be inseparable and he couldn't help but notice that they had so many things in common. He couldn't believe it but he actually really liked Draco and the weirdest of all, he actually liked being a Slytherin.

XXXXXXXX

Draco smirked as he watched Harry walk away. He didn't think Harry had the balls to stand up to his friends or at least not yet. Who knew it would be this easy to put a wedge between them, he was impressed. He turned back to face them, all of them now were glaring at him. He smiled, pulling out his wand, back to business.

"Well you heard the man, leave," He stated, the Slytherin team moving to stand next to him.

"No way Malfoy, now that Harry is gone we aren't afraid to do anything to you," the Weasel snarled, he just snorted.

"You should be," Miles spoke up beside him, he really liked their keeper. "We all know how well you do in school Weasley,"

He and the rest of the team burst out into laughter. Draco couldn't help laugh more when the Weasley turned as red as he hair. He then stopped as he and his two idiot twin brothers shoved their wands in his face. He raised his hands as he took a step back, making sure Harry saw what was happening.

"Naughty naughty, wouldn't want to upset our pal Harry. What would he think if you jinxed me? I mean lets face it, I already have him on my side, and with this I'm sure I could make him hate you, maybe forever? I mean what would the rest your pathetic muggle loving family and Dumbledore's gang think if suddenly Harry decided to, I don't know, join the dark side? Drop out of the war, don't think that would go well. If I were you, I'd get really comfortable with the idea of Harry and I being friends," He stated, the Slytherin team chuckling beside him.

"You bastard! I knew it!" Ron snarled

"Harry won't be brainwashed by you Malfoy, Harry is better than that, and he knows us, he won't side with you, especially not on the war," the Weaslette said, finally joining in on the conversation, he almost forgot she was even there.

"Oh really? I mean he just sided with me now. I'm pretty sure it's you who doesn't know Harry. I mean he is the one who got sorted into Slytherin so obviously, deep down, Harry is just like me. Does that frighten you?"

"He's nothing like you Malfoy and he's going to realize that, and he'll be right back with us," Granger muttered, a sad look on her face.

"You don't sound too confidant about that. You might as well just accept the fact that Harry and I are friends now," He stated, grinning before turning around

"We won't stop until Harry sees you again for the little, rich kid prick you truly are," Ron snarled, Draco not even bother turning around to know Ron had his wand pointed at his back.

"You can try Weasel, but I never lose" He snarled, "Hey mudblood, Parkinson you might want to keep your boyfriend in check, Pansy you know better than most what I'm capable of. Nice seeing you guys again, always a pleasure,"

He continued walking, the Slytherin team quickly following behind him. It bothered him but they did make a good point. Harry would soon side with them again, he was weak. He needed them to hate Harry, needed them to make Harry angry. He needed them to be the bad guy in Harry's mind so that he'd come crawling to him for help. He knew the perfect way to tear them apart even further.

He waved Harry over, grabbing his broom where he had left it. He nodded at the Slytherin team, watching them all grab their brooms and fly off. He looked down to brush his fingers over his captain badge.

"Hey, I'm sorry about that. I really wish they could see you like I've gotten to see you. You should try being a little nicer," Harry stated, Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes, he didn't want to be nice to any mudbloods, blood traitors or his ex best friends.

"Don't worry about it Harry, what can I say, I rub the wrong way with people sometimes. Look Harry I was thinking, our best chaser as you might know has graduated and I need to replace him. As much as I love being seeker, I was thinking maybe you'd want to be our new seeker. I mean you said how much you're going to miss Quidditch and this way I'll know that our team will preform well," He stated, leaning against his broom.

"Wait what? No offence Draco but I can't see you just giving up your position as seeker for me. Is this some type of trick?" Harry stated, wow the boy was catching on.

"No of course not, look I'm not going to admit this to anyone and I will swear I never said this if you tell anyone but lets face it, you might just be a better seeker then me. I'm doing this as captain, I'm putting my pride aside here Harry,"

"Wow, I don't know, you've always been a tough adversary Draco. I don't know, what about the rest of the team? And the Gryffindors as much as I'm not happy with them right now, I was on their team for years, always resenting your team,"

"I actually already talked to the team and they're fine with it. Second, who cares? I mean it's your life and you love Quidditch, why should they get to take that away from you?"

"Yeah I guess your right, it might be fun. Get to face the Gryffindors, see what they got,"

"That's the spirit, take a broom, we got a lot of practice to do,"

"Hey I thought you said I was good," Harry chuckled, grabbing a broom from the ground.

"Your good doesn't mean you can't improve. Besides I don't want to lose," Draco said, mounting his broom and speeding off.

"Oh we won't lose. Oh and I won't lose tonight either," Harry stated, quickly catching up with him.

"Keep thinking that Potter. Now shut up, and find the snitch," Draco teased, flying off to the other chasers. He couldn't wait to see the school's faces when they found out their sweet little saviour was playing on the Slytherin Quidditch team. Sometimes, things were just a little too easy .

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright, that's it. I hope you guys liked it. I really liked the idea of Harry being on the Quidditch team. Anyway, please, please review tell me what you think. I promise to try to update more, though sometimes writers block and school can really take up my time. Anyway, please review, next chapter will be well worth the M rating if you know what I mean :)


	4. 21 Shots

Author's Note- Thank you to everyone who reads, reviews and so on. It means a lot that people like reading my story :) If you ever want to make a suggestion you can always leave a comment in a review or message me I am very open minded, I don't have anyone who reads drarry so input is always nice. Anyway in case any of you need to be warned, there will be graphic content in this chapter don't like, then well why are you reading M in the first place? Well enjoy :)

Also there will be a bit of changing P.O.V just to warn you it might get a little confusing but I believe it's needed for the development of the story. It is also nothing really like my original chapter 4 of Slytherin roots except the basic concept of Harry and Draco playing a drinking game.

Disclaimer- I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the other characters

Chapter 4- 21 Shots

Pansy very un- Slytherin like flopped down in one of the chairs in the library next to Ron Weasley, someone she would have never dared spent time with a week ago. Now she seemed to be spending a lot of her time with him. Mostly because he was the only one in Hufflepuff who would actually talk to her. Merlin knows she'd done some horrible things to Hufflepuffs when she was in Slytherin but who knew they could hold such a grudge.

She watched as Hermione and Blaise quickly took the seats across from them. She couldn't believe how in a week, Draco would turn on her and Blaise, his two best friends and become friends with Harry fucking Potter. Then her other friends turned on her and now she was forced to hang out with the two parts of the golden trio. Suppose they aren't the golden trio anymore with Potter siding with Draco. Who knew that pairing would come about, she figured Potter would be Draco's slave, not friend.

"We need a plan, this is getting out of hand. I don't know what lies Malfoy is planting into Harry's head but he's falling for them" Hermione piped up, cutting the silence "Do you two know what Malfoy is up to?"

"Knowing Draco it isn't anything good," Blaise sighed, picking up one of the books off the table

"You two ate with him the night Harry was sorted, did he say anything then?" Hermione asked.

"Not really actually. He just sort of smirked, then decided to let Potter be his roommate. I assumed that was to torture Harry, but obviously that was a mistake," Pansy said, looking back she was surprised that Draco didn't go on and on, on how this was his perfect time to humiliate Potter and destroy his life.

"Do you have any idea why Draco is all of a sudden giving up his crusade to ruin Harry's life and become his friend?" Hermione asked.

"No idea. Only thing I can think of is to ruin his life, in some slow and painful way," She suggested, shrugging.

"He probably wants to learn all there is to know about Potter and all of his friends and use that information to destroy his entire existence until there is absolutely nothing left," Blaise stated.

"Oh come on Blaise, do you really think they, and the Gryffindors will really hate Harry? Draco knows that. If he wanted to destroy Harry, he'll do it himself. You know how he goes on and on about how he wants to hurt Harry," She interjected.

"Yeah but then he would have already done it. He's obviously planning something sinister if he's letting Harry get close to him," Blaise argued, his voice raising "He always went to you when he wanted to do something cruel, you were always good at the back stabbing and rumors,"

"So? I was cruel, don't be so modest Blaise, you helped him too. You were always good at helping him with the magic side, I mean some of Draco's finest spells came from you," She said, how rude. Yeah so she was mean, didn't mean he had to bring it up. Blaise knows just as well as she does what Draco and the inner circle of Slytherin's can do to your mental psyche.

"Oh come on, I just read his damn spell book I wasn't the one who actually used them, he did," Blaise argued, his eyes narrowing at her.

"Not to be rude, but can we focus. Is there anything that can help us?" Hermione interjected

"Wait no, Blaise has a point. I did help him, but what else did I help Draco with Blaise?" She said, rummaging through her bag.

"Oh my god, the list. How could I forget," Blaise muttered

"The list?" Ron and Hermione asked at the same time.

" For fun Draco and I started listing everyone in the school by house, age, rating of 1-10 by looks, personality, and how well they are in bed. Draco as you may know is openly bi-sexual and very persuasive," She began.

"What Pansy is getting at is, I don't know if you know the rumors but Draco was deemed the sex god in some house inner circles. People go to Draco for a shag since as you may guess by the nickname he's quite good in the sack. It became a game to him, who could he shag. Anyway after the list was created, he added another category, one he kept to himself. A list of people he wanted to shag. A three some with the Weasley twins, Potter's inner circle, but most importantly Harry Potter, that was his main objective. It was just a joke really to him. However, now that I think about it all makes sense. Draco is being nice to Harry, being his friend. I think he's planning on shagging him. It's quite brilliant actually." Blaise added on, she couldn't help but nod in agreement.

"Wait? He wants to shag my brothers?" Ron muttered in disbelief. She rolled her eyes, of course that was the thing that stood out to him.

"Ron really, not the time. So you're telling me, that Draco is doing all this, to get laid?" Hermione muttered, completely in disbelief.

"He's done more to get laid. Potter's an easy target for him, he trusts too easy," She said, opening the little black book, remembering all the fond memories.

"Well good luck to Malfoy, but Harry won't sleep with him. No way," Ron said, shaking his head.

"You'd be surprised, Draco is very good at persuading people into things they don't want to do, especially sleep with him. He could probably persuade both of you into sleeping with him. I don't know if you noticed, but Draco hands down is probably the most handsome guy in Hogwarts. His only real competition I think was Cedric Diggory but he's dead," Blaise shrugged.

"Never saw the appeal in Diggory. Besides you forget the forbidden appeal to Draco. He's the bad boy of our school and everybody loves a bad boy," She stated, remembering all the rants Draco would go on about why he was the most desirable in the school.

"So either Malfoy is going to shag Harry or use him to destroy him and his life. Neither possibility is good. I say Ron and I go and apologize to Harry, see if we can get him back on our side. Make sure Malfoy isn't poisoning his mind but telling him we are okay with them being friends," Hermione suggested.

"While you do that, Blaise and I will try to distract Draco long enough. Maybe see if we can at least get an idea of what the hell he's planning. Knowing Draco, it isn't just about sex, or at least he has a plan after he shags him," She said, throwing the little black book back into her bag. "We better go, supper is about to start,"

XXXXXXXXXX

Harry watched as Hermione, Ron and Draco's ex friends walked into the Great Hall, taking their seats in their respectable tables. He couldn't believe how angry he was at them. He just didn't understand why they didn't trust him, he knew Draco Malfoy better than them. Or at least he thought he did.

He looked to see Draco Malfoy sitting next to him sipping what appeared to be coffee. Surrounding them was Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Daphne and her friends. A week ago he would have never dared to sit let alone be friends with these people and yet, here he was. He was surprised at how different they were from what he thought. Crabbe and Goyle didn't seem as dumb or sinister. They were quite funny and playful. Nott was a pervert, he always thought of him as the outcast of Draco's group, a shy boy but he definitely wasn't. Daphne and her friends turned out to be really sweet, not at all bitchy as he'd seen them. Then there was Draco. Who knew he could be so... nice.

"So what's this bet anyway? Are you going to tell us the stakes?" Nott asked, Draco had just asked him to referee the game.

"Knowing Draco, it has something to do with shagging," Daphne giggled, the girls next to her joined in.

"Or something embarrassing, maybe he'll make Harry dress like a girl," Crabbe suggested, the entire group burst into laughter.

"Hey I could win you know," He exclaimed

"I hope it wasn't making Draco dress like a girl, he already is too much like one already," Goyle stated, Harry couldn't help but join in the laughter.

"I know, have you seen him get dressed in the morning? It takes him longer then any girl I've ever met," He added.

"Hey I take pride in how I dress thank you very much," Draco snorted, "Maybe you should try it sometime,"

"Don't need to, I have you remember? Who was the one who changed me?" He said, watching as the first year Slytherin's finally made their way to their table.

"And look at you, I did an amazing job," Draco said, grinning at him.

"You really did Draco. Gosh Harry, who knew you would be sitting with us. I wish you had been a Slytherin in first year, what fun we could have had," Daphne said, smiling at him. Harry was about to reply when Lewis, the first year from a few nights ago stood in front of them. He was shaking all over, he couldn't even look them in the face.

"Um Draco... can I talk to you," Lewis stammered.

"I have nothing to say to you Archibald, go away. Can't you see I am trying to enjoy my meal with my friends," Draco snarled, Crabbe and Goyle turned to glare at the boy.

"Please, all the Slytherins are ignoring me, taunting me. You are the only one who can change the first years opinion of me. Please Draco," Lewis begged, Harry couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"Who said you were even on a first name basis with Draco. To you he's either Slytherin Prince or Malfoy," Crabbe spat, the table nodding in agreement.

"Oh come on, give the boy a chance. Did he really do something so bad?" He asked.

"He thought he was better than me Harry, he needs to learn his place. Look Harry, I know it isn't like this in Gryffindor but in Slytherin there is a hierarchy. I am on the top, then there's my second, which I suppose is you now, with Blaise gone. Then Daphne as head girl, with Pansy in Hufflepuff. Then below us is Nott, Crabbe and Goyle, the team and so on. Archibald here is lowest of the low, especially after he challenged me," Draco stated, setting down his glass "But I have an idea. Do you want to help him Harry?"

"Um I guess, yeah," He stated, unsure where Draco was going with this.

"Ok I'm going to be fair to you Archibald, I'm going to up your fate in Harry's hands. So what should his humiliation be?" Draco stated, everyone at the table turned to look at him.

"His humiliation?" Harry asked.

"Yes, something that will put him in his place, make him think twice. Doing this will ensure his loyalty. I had to do it, we all had to do it one way or another," Draco explained.

"You never made me do anything,"

"Oh you'll get that tonight. Besides you never questioned my power, you've been receptive. Besides I think I've humiliated you enough these past years and don't we have a truce?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes unless you want him to be ostracized forever,"

Harry looked up at Lewis' eager face. What was he supposed to do with him? Jinx him? Make him dress like a girl? He never had to humiliate someone before. Sure he'd be humiliated many times before. The boy obviously didn't mind though, he seemed to be okay with the idea. Besides they had their own first year hazing in Gryffindor.

"Well um he challenged you, that's why he's here. So if he wants to be you, maybe he should shadow you, you know be forced to follow you around and see what it's like being you," He finally came up with, it seemed fair. It fit the crime.

"Be my slave I like that. Actually be our slave. Wow who knew you could be some creative Harry," Draco said, clapping him on the back. Wait, he didn't mean slave.

"Wait I..."

"No need Harry, I think it's fair. What do you guys think?" Draco asked, cutting him off.

"Merlin Harry, you definitely have the Slytherin cruelty in you. I love the idea," Daphne spoke up.

"Yeah Harry, you are definitely cunning alright," Nott said "Better watch out Draco,"

"Well it is agreed then. Whenever we want you, you shall come. I'll get us all bells later so you can come when we call," Draco said, smirking. "Better be nice to Harry, he's the one who deems when you have learned your lesson. We better go, we have a bet to settle,"

Harry sighed, getting up with the rest of them. Obviously he couldn't argue against Draco, the decision had been made final. Besides they were all starting to like him and he needed them to like him in order to be able to survive. Obviously going against Draco Malfoy was bad for your health as a Slytherin. He didn't have an allies in Slytherin anyway. He couldn't help but notice as they made their way out the tingling of excitement and power he had just gotten from humiliating and punishing Lewis. He better stay focused, he had a bet to win.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Draco can we talk to you for a second?"

Draco looked over to see Blaise and Pansy running up to him. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Granger and Weasley grabbing Harry and pulling him away. He smirked, waving his hand to let the others know that he would meet back with them at the Slytherin common rooms.

"What do you want Zabini, Parkinson. I thought I was pretty clear of my feelings towards you these past few days," He snarled, putting his hands in his robes as he started walking toward the dungeons.

"Oh come on, we all used to be friends Draco, Don't you remember? It only was a few days ago," Blaise stated, both of them stopping in front of him, blocking his path.

"I do remember but you know as well as I do that as a Slytherin we don't associate with non-Slytherins unless it's for shagging or cheating. Since I want to do neither with you, I see no need in speaking with you," He remarked, pulling out his wand.

"Oh come on, when have you obeyed any rules," Pansy piped up, finally joining the conversation. "Besides you are the one spending time with scar head over there,"

"Who I spend my time is none of your concern. Speaking of friends, you two are also spending time with mudbloods and blood traitors don't you remember your pure blooded upbringing or is being kicked out of the pure blood house made you forget? Get out of my way," He snarled, Pansy and Blaise not letting up.

"And you're hanging out with golden boy, don't you remember you're father's lessons or hasn't he shown you his mark recently," Blaise spat.

"Who my father works for is none of my concern," He snarled.

"Maybe not, but I'm sure your father would love to know all about it," Blaise stated, a triumphant grin on his face.

"That's what my father always wanted, why do you think I asked Potter to be friends with me in first year. He'll be thrilled that I'm actually doing it. Now get out of my way before I jinx so badly you'll have to visit Madame Pomfrey," He snarled, twirling in wand in his fingers.

"You wouldn't dare, besides it's two against one," Pansy stated, both of them pulling out their wands.

"Oh lets face it, I'm better at hexes and such then both of you combined. I'm not going to because any second Harry is going to walk around that corner because he'll be finished with his chat with his ex Gryffindor friends. Next time you want to distract me, try something more appealing like, a booty call. You know how fond I am of those," He stated

"No he isn't, I think you might be a little too obsessed Draco," Pansy muttered, rolling her eyes.

"Oh really. Fine then. Homenum Revelio," Draco muttered, noticing that in fact he was right, Harry was just around the corner with the Weasel and the mudblood. "Oh lookie here, guess who was right again? Really, don't bother lying to me, I'm not that stupid. I'm going to go get Harry now, if you'll excuse me,"

"Wait," Blaise said, Draco quickly moved out of the way of an oncoming spell.

"Is that really all you got? Impedimentia," He called, watching as both Blaise and Pansy were both knocked back. "What to do with you. Can't really have you be seen can I? Guess I'm going to need to get rid of you. Nice chatting with you both. Delpulso Great Hall,"

He smirked as he watched the two of them disappear, both being banished to the Great Hall. He put his wand away and headed toward Harry. No need for the golden trio to have a reunion that would jeopardize his plans. He walked around the corner, listening in on the conversation.

"Look Harry we're sorry, really. It's just we were worried I mean come on you know better then anyone how evil Malfoy can be," Granger stated, Draco couldn't help but roll his eyes. Why does everyone think he was so evil? Cunning yes, maybe a little evil but it wasn't like he was going to wipe out the muggle world or anything.

"Draco Malfoy is my friend now, you have to accept that. Look I expect Draco to not want me to be friends with you, but out of the both of you, you guys are worse. He had his reasons, his upbringing which he can't help but you guys don"t.. You should be the ones who are tolerant. If I think he's trust worthy, then so should you," Harry stated, a small smile graced Draco's lips. Aw how sweet, Harry is standing up for him.

"You can't see why we don't trust him, he was cruel to us every year. He always has other motives but maybe he has changed. Maybe we can all be friends, Blaise and Pansy have become our friends" the mudblood suggested, Draco just rolled his eyes again. He'd rather lose a duel with Longbottom then be seen with the likes of those two.

"I don't know, Draco doesn't strike me as someone who'd want to be friends with you guys," Harry stated, good Draco thought, at least he was learning.

"Look I don't want to be friends with the ferret just you. Who you spend your time with in Slytherin is fine with me. Look we pulled you away from Malfoy to ask if you wanted to meet up and hang out this weekend. Might be nice to spend time away from Malfoy," the Weasel said, Draco cringed, he needed Harry by him at all times if his plan was going to work.

"How about Saturday morning, by the lake," Harry suggested, Draco deciding to finally make an entrance into this shadowed conversation.

" Yeah, are you sure you are okay Harry?" Granger asked.

"You make it sound like he's dying. He's fine Granger, no need to worry, I'm taking good care of Harry here. We have some business to attend do and besides I believe Parkinson and Zabini are looking for you," He finally said, revealing the fact that he was there. He smirked as he watched the two of them jump back, shocked he was there "Come on Harry lets go,"

"Bye guys," Harry said, walking past him and the two thirds of the golden trio. Draco gave them a little wave before walking next to Harry.

"Guess you aren't mad at them anymore?" He said, both of them making their way into the dungeons

"They apologized, no need to harbour any hard feelings. You didn't need to be so harsh back there Draco,"

"Seems I do. I told you, no talking to blood traitors or mudbloods. Right now though I don't care. I just want to kick your ass tonight and make you pay up,"

"Not if I beat you first. Bring it on Draco. Mudblood,"

Draco chucked as he watched Harry make his way into the Slytherin common room. He was surprised at himself but he was beginning to enjoy having Harry around. It was sort of weird but he was starting to like having Harry as a friend. He wasn't sure if Harry realized it yet or not but he was becoming quite the Slytherin. He was growing fond of this new Harry.

XXXXXXXXXX

Draco, Harry, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott sat in his and Harry's room. 21 shot glasses sat in front of him and 21 shot glasses in front of Harry. They sat across from each other. Crabbe and Goyle yawned and left. Nott looked at the two and smirked. Draco took his first shot glass and looked at it curiously than he looked back at Harry.

"All right Harry, ready?" He asked

"Yeah I guess. So what are the rules again?" asked Harry.

"Well first one to pass out or puke loses and if we drink the 21 shots than we add more until we can't handle it anymore. Got it!" he asked.

"Yeah, so we take a shot every 5 minutes. Sounds good. Nott you're timing us?" asked Harry.

"Yup" said Nott " Alright fist shot, go"

Harry and Draco swished back the first shot. Draco's body shook a little but he seemed okay. Harry cringed but he seemed fine. He smirked and winked at Harry.

"So what bet do you two have anyway?" Nott asked

"Nothing you need to know unless Harry loses," Draco stated, smirking at a confused Nott.

After about 12 shots in, both he and Harry were becoming very drunk. Draco couldn't help but admire Harry and Harry was giggling uncontrollably.

"Next shot guys," Nott stated, pushing the glasses in front of them. Draco shot it back in one go, feeling the warm sensations it was giving him.

"Why don't you have someone Draco. You're totally cool and super hot," Harry said, bursting into a giggling fit.

" I know right? Haven't found the right person. Besides why date when you can shag," He stated, licking his lips at the sight of Harry.

"We should dance, have fun, maybe shag," Harry said, prancing on top of him. Harry ungracefully moved to place his lips on his ear "Would you shag me Draco? Would you make me your bitch?"

Before he could even think of a reply he watched as Harry started stripping off his clothes. His tanned skin shone in the evening candlelight, giving Draco some very warm feelings in his lower half. Harry began dancing, it looked more like a strip tease then anything. All he wanted to do right now was to rip those damn constricting boxers off Potter and fuck his brains out. Draco felt like maybe this was wrong but he quickly shook the idea away.

"Nott I think you should leave now," Draco stated, his eyes never leaving Harry's body.

"Not that watching Harry isn't enjoyable but you guys did make a bet. Remember?" Nott said, Draco was barely paying any attention.

"What bet?" He muttered absentmindedly. Harry bent down in front of him, his Slytherin tie dangling in Draco face. He grabbed it pulling Harry down to collide their lips together.

"I don't know you won't tell me. Look you have thirty seconds till your next shot," Nott stated, his voice was really starting to annoy him.

"Mmm Harry wins I don't care," Draco moaned between kisses.

"What do I win Draco?" Harry stated, pulling away from him.

"The best shag you've ever had. Get on the bed. Now," Draco stated, watching as Harry grinned, throwing himself onto his bed.

"You can leave now Nott," Draco stated, stumbling as he got up. He grabbed the rest of the fire whiskey, taking a long swig.

"Look Draco, I'm all for a good fuck but this is Harry Potter, are you sure you want to do this?" Nott said, Merlin he was getting annoying. Draco grabbed Nott roughly pushing him toward the doorway.

"I have a little problem that I need to deal with Theodore, only one that Harry can solve," He stated, pointing at his crotch. He leaned in, moving to whisper in Nott's ear "I'm going to fuck him,"

He started chuckling slamming the door in his face. He grabbed his wand muttering charms he was sure would sound proof the room. He turned around, his eyes landing on Harry who was laying on the bed, looking at him with lustful eyes. Harry crawled toward him as he made his way to the bed. As they met, Harry's hand reached out, ripping open his shirt. He pulled it off as Harry ran his hand down his chest. Then Harry went for his belt, fumbling as he undid it. Their eyes met and Draco bent down to capture their lips together. Harry fell onto the bed, Draco closely following behind him, kicking off his pants.

Harry's hand were everywhere, touching every inch of his upper body. Draco unlocked his lips with Harry's and began to kiss all along his face and neck. His hands reached lower, rubbing Harry's growing erection. Harry arched into him, his nails digging sharply into his back. He slipped his hands inside, teasing him, making Harry shake, moving desperately to get more.

"Ahh, please. More," Harry moaned out, his hands urgently trying to find Draco's erection. Draco wrapped his hand around it, making Harry arch into him. He then let go, ripping off his boxers, having Harry completely exposed to him.

Draco couldn't think as he looked down. He couldn't wait any longer. He flipped Harry over, pulling off his boxers in the process. He licked his fingers slowly, taking in all of Harry. A small whine awoke Draco and he grinned before testing Harry's entrance with his finger. He felt Harry stiffen, damn he was tight. He prodded around for a moment before hitting the sweet spot watching as Harry turned into a moaning pile of goo.

"Mmmm Draco, fuck me please," Harry moaned, his face deep in his pillow. Well he wasn't going to turn down that offer.

Draco grabbed hold of Harry hips before slowly entering him. Harry's hand flew out, gripping the bed tightly, a hiss escaped him.

"Mmmmmm faster ahhh,"

Draco nodded, beginning to speed up. Sweat coated his body. He dug his nails into Harry's hips. An overwhelming heat ran through his body and he knew he was close. Harry was writhing underneath him as he prodded Harry's pleasure spot over and over. He reached around to grab hold of Harry's erection wanting them both to cum at the same time. With one last hard thrust he came inside of Harry , feeling as Harry did the same thing seconds later both of them moaning each others name.

As the ecstasy was finally weakening, he came out of Harry, falling on to the bed next to him. He felt himself passing out, everything was fading. As he fell into unconsciousness, he glanced once more at Harry, what a night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it, part 1 of 21 shots. What did you think? Hope you enjoyed it. Love to get feedback, reviews don't be shy. As always, thank you for reading :)


	5. 21 Shots Part II

Author's Note- Hey here it is, 21 shots part II. Thank you so much to the people who read, review, favourite it and follow and so on. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I love writing it. Sorry it took so long. Anyway I hope you enjoy.

Chapter 5- 21 Shots part II

Nott hesitantly opened Draco and Harry's room, not wanting to see the carnage inside. When both of them didn't show up in the common room to go to breakfast he decided to skip it and get both of them prepared for Potions. If they missed it together, people would suspect something. Of course it wouldn't be shagging as they had or at least Nott suspected they had done last night but more like Draco killing Harry. He suspected Draco wouldn't want that. Dealing with Draco sober was hard enough but dealing with Draco hungover was another. He knew very well of Draco's temper and he really didn't want to be the receiving end of it this morning.

He finally got up the courage to walk into the room, noticing clothes were in every which direction. Right away he saw Harry's very naked form on Draco's bed, but no silvered haired companion to match. He grabbed his wand illuminating the room further. Sitting on the floor with his pants and shirt undone was a very unkept Draco, bottle of fire whiskey in his hands.

"Merlin Draco what the hell are you doing?" He stated, rushing over to him.

"I wasn't feeling well, so I thought if I drank more it would go away," Draco said, a very evident pout on his lips. "It won't go away Theo, please make it go away,"

"Well I'm sure you brewed or stole the remedy from Snape right? You always do," He said, going over to Draco's bedside table. He rummaged through it, seeing no said antidote "Where did you put it?"

"Theo I don't feel so well," Draco muttered, what the hell was happening? Draco never called him Theo. Well he supposed Draco wasn't sober anymore so maybe he was a friendlier drunk, hell he might have slept with his nemesis.

"Well Draco if you could remember where you put the potion I can change that," He stated turning around just in time to see Draco vomit all over the carpet. Great just what he needed. He grabbed his wand, making the vomit and the smell disappear. "Alright Draco, why don't we go to the bathroom and lean over the toilet while I wake up Potter,"

"I slept with him. I slept with Harry Potter," Draco muttered as he grabbed him, carrying him into the bathroom "We played a drinking game and I slept with him,"

"I know Draco, I was there. Now I need you to focus, do you remember where you put the potion that will make you sober?" He asked, rummaging through the bathroom cabinets. Merlin did Draco have enough wizard gel and cologne.

"Do you think he hates me Theo? What if he never forgives me" Draco mumbled, Nott turning to look at Draco. Draco had the saddest look in his eyes. Nott couldn't help but notice Draco looked adorable sitting there, his hair all unkept, biting his lip. Did he see tears in Draco's eyes? What the hell was happening?

"Oh I'm sure Harry doesn't hate you, he seemed like he wanted it last night," He stated, patting Draco's head encouragingly. He really needed to fix this- now.

"But he used to hate Theo. He didn't want to be my friend in first year and I hadn't even hurt him yet. I only hurt him because he hurt me first. Now we are friends and it makes me happy. But what if he won't be anymore. What if.." Draco babbled, leaning over the toilet to throw up again.

"Well we can talk about that later. I need to wake up Harry now," Nott stated, practically running out of the room. He was starting to be really creeped out by the very child like Draco. He grabbed the bottle of fire whiskey, no need for Draco to drink anymore of that. He noticed the untouched shot glasses on the table. He waved his wand, putting the liquor back in the bottle. He placed in on the night stand, looking down at Harry, who clearly was completely passed out. He shook him lightly, no movement. Maybe Draco did kill him. He still couldn't get over the fact that Draco had just let the golden boy be his roommate, become his friend.. He assumed Draco would make the entire Slytherin house torture him until he begged Dumbledore to transfer him. However he did the complete opposite. He must have some alternative motive this was Draco Malfoy he thought as he shook Harry harder, finally getting a moan out of him. Hm so he was alive. "Harry time to wake up. We have Potions soon,"

"Bugger off Ron, I'm sleeping. I don't care what dream you just had, just shag 'mione and get it over with," Harry mumbled, pulling at imaginary covers. Nott couldn't help but chuckle, he always knew Weasley liked the mudblood.

"Harry I'm not Ron. Wake up," Nott said, shaking Harry further.

"Fuck off Ron or else I'll tell the whole school about the time I heard you moaning Malfoy's name. I'm sure everyone would love to know you fantasize about him, especially Malfoy. Now let me sleep, it's the weekend, I'm tired," Harry muttered again, Nott couldn't help but burst out laughing. He was so going to tell that to Draco when he was sober.

"Harry you might want to stop talking. I'm not Ron. You are in the Slytherin common room, it's Friday and you have potions with Snape, your head of house now. Draco Malfoy is your roommate," Nott stated, still chuckling at Harry's last comment.

"Nott?" Harry mumbled, Nott watching as his eyes finally opened slightly- cringing at the light. "What are you doing here? Where's Draco?"

"In the bathroom, he's not feeling well. How are you? You don't need to puke too do you?" He asked, stepping back a little.

"No but my head is killing me. Is there any water?" Harry moaned

"I'll get you some hold tight," He stated, walking back to the bathroom. He needed to check on Draco anyway.

"Theo," Draco called as he walked into the bathroom. Nott chuckled as he saw Draco was still on the floor, a genuine smile on his face "I feel much better now,"

"I'm happy to hear it. Now do you know where you put that potion? That would make me very happy. I don't think you want Snape to be mad at you," he said, grabbing a glass and filling it with water.

" Uncle Sev is mad at me? What did I do?" said Draco, his lip quivering "Does he hate me too?"

"Oh no of course not Draco, Snape nor Harry hate you. Everybody loves you, you're the Slytherin prince remember? Now please tell me where you put that potion," he said, rolling his eyes. As much as this was amusing, it was getting rather annoying.

"Everybody loves me? Yay I'm loved," Draco said, a very sweet laugh escaping him. Nott couldn't help shake his head and smile at him "Okay Theo I'll tell you, can you keep a secret,"

"Yes, merlin Draco just tell me already," he said, kneeling down to face Draco.

"It's a funny story. You ready?," Draco said excitedly. Draco moved to be face to face with his, leaning over to whisper in his ear. "It broke when I was getting undressed last night. I guess I forgot with all the snogging going on. Isn't that funny Theo?"

Nott shook his head in disbelief and Draco fell over laughing. He'd never seen Draco so cheerful without reason or self gain.

"Yes it's hilarious Draco. Problem is, we have potions really soon and you aren't supposed to be drunk. It's against the rules,"

"Fuck the rules. Besides I am not drunk Nott," Draco stated, deciding to get up. Nott watched in amusement as Draco stumbled up, grabbing hold of him to remain balanced "Ok maybe just a little bit tipsy I think that might have to do with the spell I casted over it,"

"You did WHAT?!" exclaimed Nott

"Silly Theo I already told you. I wasn't feeling well so I casted a spell over the fire whiskey so it would be something else. Can't remember what I wanted it to be though. Oh well," Draco muttered walking outside the bathroom "Hey look, Harry is having some too, maybe he can tell us what it is,"

Oh for the love of all things Slytherin why did this have to happen to him. He ran toward Harry, grabbing whatever Draco had made away from Harry before he could have anymore. As he looked down he groaned, more then half what was in it was gone. Great, now he had two drunk or drugged or whatever people to drag to potions. Snape was going to have a field day when he found out.

"How are you feeling Harry?" He asked, unsure what the hell was going to happen.

"Much better actually. I feel all warm and tingly inside," Harry stated

"Yup figures. Look can you two at least get dressed. Let's all try to look like we aren't completely fucked out of our minds," He stated, throwing some clothes at Harry.

"Theo I can't do up my buttons," Draco pouted, he watched in amusement as Draco with the most intense look in his eyes tried desperately to do up one of his buttons on his dress shirt. He looked up at him with the sweetest pout.

"Oh for the love of Merlin," He snarled, shaking his head as he did up Draco's shirt. "There all better now Draco?"

"Yes thank you Theo, you're the greatest friend someone could ask for," Draco stated, smiling at him.

"Right you remember that when you aren't completely out of your mind okay?" he muttered, turning back to see a now fully clothed Harry.

"Good it looks like whatever Draco did hasn't really affected you,"

"I feel fine. What's wrong with Draco? He seems different," Harry asked, walking over to Draco. "You feeling okay Dray?"

Dray? When did Harry start calling Draco Dray. This whole thing was freaking him out. Maybe he should get these two to the infirmary.

"Yeah why? You were the one who bottomed last night, not me,"

"Ok way too much information. Let's go. Daphne is waiting for us to go to potions." Nott stated, pushing the two out the door. They both ran down the stairs- good at least he didn't need to drag them. As he made his way to the last few steps he gasped as he watched Harry pushed Daphne into the wall, their lips locked on each other.

"Theo I'm hungry,"

Theodore finally looked away to notice Draco was beside him, a sad look on his face. He shook his head in disbelief, what was happening.

"I don't really have anything besides an apple but that was supposed to be my breakfast," He stated

"Gimme, gimme, gimme," Draco whined, trying to grab at his pockets.

"No!" He roughly stated. He looked over at Harry who was now attacking Daphne's neck, his hands roaming everywhere. Well guess the charm Draco did made Harry horny, great. "Daphne Harry is under some type of spell from the fire whiskey that Draco charmed. Please don't encourage the behaviour, we need him to look at least not completely fucked up when we go to potions. Hopefully it'll wear off, you know how Draco will feel if he gets caught,"

"I. Want. That. Apple." Draco snarled, pulling out his wand. "I am not leaving until I get it,"

"For the love of Salazar, I'll give it to you when we get to potions okay?" he stated watching as Daphne finally got Harry off her.

"It's not like Draco to get a charm wrong," Daphne exclaimed, giving Harry very non discrete lustful looks. "I see nothing wrong with Harry"

"Well he did. I think he may have woken up drunk. Really you see nothing wrong? Last time I recall, Harry doesn't usually jump people and try to shag them first chance he gets. Let's get these two to potions, you can have your way with him later,"

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So glad all of you could finally show up. Can you explain to the class why all of you are late,"

Nott looked over at Draco and Harry who were both distracted. Draco was admiring the green apple he had given him and Harry was whispering in Daphne's ear. Guess that left it up to him.

"Oh um right. Well Draco and Harry weren't feeling well, they um stayed up last night, doing um schoolwork and I guess they caught something. So Daphne and I stayed back to help them feel better or take them to the infirmary. They seem better now. We're very sorry we are late Professor Snape," He stammered, looking down at his feet.

"Is this true?" Snape asked

"Oh yeah we did a LOT of studying, Potions first, then Charms then Draco made me study Astrology- I was seeing stars," Harry stated, clapping Draco on the back. "Draco is very good teacher, very interesting and enjoyable,"

"I am?" said Draco looking at Harry confusingly. Nott groaned, this wasn't going to go well. He watched as Harry leaned over and whispered in Draco's ear. A slow smile crawled on Draco's lips and Draco giggled. "Oh I get it now,"

"Then we woke up, not feeling well. We seemed to be out of sorts, not really ourselves. We should be fine though," Harry stated, a smile flashed on his lips. Nott shivered, wow Harry seemed to be acting like... Draco.

"Good to hear then. Well all of you pair up and start on your potion, instructions are on the board," Snape stated, giving all of them a weird look. He looked at the rest of the students who all seemed to staring at them.

"What? Get lives," Harry snarled, grabbing Daphne and pulling her to the nearest tables. Well suppose he was working with Draco then. He nudged Draco over to the other tables.

He looked at Draco who was playing with the tools on the table. Great, probably the best potion maker next to Granger was out of commission, how in the hell was he going to do this by himself and watch him at the same time. Hopefully Daphne was watching Harry. Hopefully they could get out of this class without anyone noticing.

He went over to the cupboard, grabbing the necessary ingredients before returning. He groaned as he noticed Blaise and Granger had decided to talk to Draco.

"What the hell did you do to Harry. I just asked him what was wrong with him and he told me to fuck off, it was none of my business. Then he just laughed as Daphne called me a mudblood. I know this has something to do with you. Harry's not feeling well, and suddenly he's acting like you. How the hell are you controlling him you manipulative ferret. I will get you expelled for this," Granger snarled.

"I... I... why are you being so mean?" Draco said, tears streaming down his face. "Theo, I didn't mean to, tell them I didn't mean to,"

"Look as you can see Draco isn't feeling like... himself," He said, Draco now clinging on to him as he sat down. 'Whatever Harry has said to you, he doesn't mean. Look I don't know what's happening to the two of them but you are upsetting him. So can you please go away,"

"Draco's been an ass this whole week and we are supposed to just leave. He's obviously done something," Blaise stated.

"Theo make them go away, they are being mean. Why is Blaise being mean to me? I thought we were friends," Draco babbled, tears still streaming down his cheeks. Oh for the love of Salazar, could things possibly be any worse.

"Potter please take your hands of Ms. Greengrass,"

He groaned as he looked up to see Snape hovering over Daphne and Harry. Guess he was wrong, things could get worse.

"Why? She seems to like it," said Harry, taking his hands away from Daphne.

"That factor doesn't apply right now. This isn't your bedroom Mr Potter, this is a classroom. Now get to work before I give you a detention," Snape snapped, stalking back to his desk.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" asked Harry, taking off his robes. Nott shook his head in disbelief as he noticed Harry wasn't wearing any shirt under his robes. He sighed, well there was nothing he could do now, might as well sit back and watch the disaster unfold.

"Excuse me?" said Snape.

"Oh come on Professor, don't lie to me. You love torturing me. You know if you wanted to have me, all you had to do was ask. I mean really don't be so obvious, I see how you look at me," said Harry, Nott watching in shock as Harry climbed on to the desk, a dark chuckle escaping the wizarding hero. "I don't mind really. You wouldn't believe the people I've slept with. Guess there's a fine line between hate and love. So what do you say Snape, or should I call you Severus,"

"For the love of Salazar, Draco what the hell is wrong with Potter," Snape snarled, trying to pull away but Harry grabbed hold of him "Potter get your hands off me,"

"Harry you're freaking out Uncle Sev. Come sit with me, or he'll get angry" Draco giggled, Harry immediately jumping off Snape's desk and sauntered over toward them. Draco stood up for a moment and Harry sat down, pulling Draco on to his lap. "See Uncle Sev all better. You can go back to teaching now,"

"Nothing is all better! You both will tell me what happened last night or you will both spend the rest of the year with detentions. And Draco you are not six do not call me Uncle Sev," Snape snarled, Nott chuckled to see a blush forming on Snape's pale face.

"No no let me tell it Draco," Harry soothed, wrapping his arms around Draco. Draco smiled and burrowed his head in Harry's shoulder, small giggles escaping him. Nott sighed, he couldn't let this go on for any longer. "You are so cute Dray,"

"They both got drunk last night, resulting in hangovers to which Draco tried fixing but somehow jinxed the bottle of fire whiskey and well this happened. It didn't seem so bad this morning but apparently something has affected their personalities," Nott babbled, he couldn't have the class know they both had slept together. Draco would be furious if that had happened.

"You knew about this?!" Snape snarled

"Well they seemed okay for the most part," He shrugged, looking over at Draco who was now giggling as Harry whispered something in his ear. Nott sighed, bowing his head in shame. "I'm sorry professor Snape,"

"Do they look okay?" Snape snarled, "Zabini, Granger you're their friends can you take them to the infirmary please,"

"No no, don't make us Sev'rus. They are so mean, they hurt my feelings," Draco said tears in his eyes. "Can Theo take us, I like Theo. Or Harry can take me, I like Harry. Harry you'll take me right? You like me,"

"Oh course Dray, I adore you," Harry muttered, a very Malfoy smirk flashed on Harry's face. Draco giggled, jumping up and pulling Harry toward the exit.

"Come on Harry, let's get all better," Draco giggled, Nott sighed watching both of them run out of the classroom laughing.

"Granger, Zabini, follow them. I want to make sure they get to the infirmary okay. You can also tell them that I will be coming around later to speak with them," Snape snarled, Nott watching as Granger and Blaise nodded following after both boys.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Blaise and Hermione both swiftly walked out of the Potions classroom, following behind Draco and Harry who were both laughing at something both of the Ravenclaws were curious to find out. Their echoes lead them toward the Slytherin common room entrance.

"Harry the door won't open. We have to get in before they catch us," Draco muttered, pulling at the portrait "Come on I am Draco Malfoy, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, you know me. Let me in, let me in,"

"Dray darling, you have to say the magical words. You didn't say anything," Harry laughed as Draco blushed.

"I don't remember," Draco pouted.

"Hey Harry, Draco lets go, we have to take you to the infirmary," Blaise called, Draco took one look at him and started pulling at the portrait again. "What did you two do to yourselves,"

"Nothing Zabini. Come on Dray, I can take us to the infirmary," Harry snarled, pulling Draco down the corridor.

"Yeah Zabini," Draco said turning to stick his tongue out at Hermione and Blaise.

"Well we aren't leaving Harry with you Draco. Well all know you did something to him. You can act all cute but really, he's acting like you," Hermione snarled, grabbing Harry and pulling him away from Draco.

"Get off me Hermione," Harry snarled, yanking his hand from her "I don't need anyone telling me who to spend time with. I like Dray, he doesn't yell at me and tell me what to do all the time. You know its pathetic that you follow me around. I mean lets face it Granger I am the wizarding savior not you. No matter how close you get to me you will always be just Hermione Granger, a mudblood and I will always be the boy who lived,"

Hermione stopped for a moment, tears in her eyes. Blaise rubbed her back, shooting a glare in Harry's direction.

"Don't listen to him Hermione. He's under some sort of charm. Once they go to the infirmary he'll go back to normal," Blaise said, trying to comfort Hermione.

"This is normal. Why don't you stay out of it Zabini. You two are perfect for each other. I mean lets face facts here you have and always will someone in Draco's shadow. You will never be anybody, just part of Draco's gang," Harry said, wrapping his arm around Draco "Dray and I are the ones who people look up to and admire. He's one of the richest purebloods in the world. That must just infuriate you, always being second to Draco Malfoy,"

"Nope, never really bothered me," said Blaise.

"People admire me?" Draco asked.

"Of course Dray. You are the Slytherin Prince, all the Slytherins look to and fear you. Everyone loves you," Harry said as they both walked in to the infirmary, Blaise and Hermione shaking their heads.

"Do you love me?" Draco asked, his lips in a very uncharacteristic pout.

"With all my heart," Harry laughed, grabbing Draco and planted a kiss on Draco's lips. Blaise and Hermione gasped as Madame Pomfrey scurried in.

"My dears, what's wrong with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Potter, did they have another fight?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"No they drank something Draco charmed," Blaise explained "From what Nott said in class it sounds like he charmed fire whiskey, they I guess drank last night,"

"More like we got wasted," Harry chuckled, falling into one of the beds. "That was a great night We seriously need to have more nights like that. I can't believe at one time I didn't want to be a Slytherin or Dray's friend. Remind me Dray if I ever want to be a Gryffindor again to hit me. It's so boring, all we do is be prats and think we are better then everyone else,"

"I will never let you leave Harry, ever," Draco said, crawling into bed next to Harry "I would miss you too much. Besides I like being friends with you,"

"Me too Dray," Harry said, wrapping his arm around Draco.

"See this is what we mean. Can you do something Madame Pomfrey?" Hermione asked, turning look at Madame Pomfrey who had the most confused expression on her face. It seemed that was going around with Harry and Draco being friends.

"Yes I may have a solution, give me a second," Pomfrey exclaimed, rushing away.

"So whats the deal with you two anyway? You two shagging or something?" Harry asked, making both Hermione and Blaise blush.

"We aren't shagging, I don't really see Blaise that way and..." Hermione stuttered.

"So you like him then?" Harry asked, making Hermione redden more.

"No I mean like I was going to say..." Hermione started.

"So you do like him. I figured as much," Harry said, not letting Hermione finish.

"Blaise and Hermione sitting in a tree s-n-o-g-g-i-n-g," Draco giggled, making Blaise and Hermione roll their eyes.

"Here this should do the trick," Madame Pomfrey said, holding two potions as she came back. She smiled, hanging them to the the two boys.

"Cheers," Harry said and they both clinked the vials before downing the potion inside. Both moaned, both falling back on to the bed.

"So whats happening?" Blaise asked.

"The potion is just sucking whatever they drank. That should cure them of whatever is happening to them," Madame Pomfrey explained as they all watched Harry and Draco shake violently, then stop.

Draco blinked his eyes a few times, trying to adjust to his surroundings. What the hell had happened last night? He leaned forward to feel an arm wrapped around him. He looked down to see Harry waking up too. He groaned looking around the room to see Blaise, Granger and Madame Pomfrey all staring at him. He quickly moved out of the bed, crossing his arms.

"How are you feeling dear?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Fine, why? It's not like its my first time here to get sobered up," Draco snarled, rolling his eyes "What the hell is house traitor and Granger doing here?"

"You don't remember? It was cute Dray," Blaise mocked, Draco glared at him.

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry," Harry muttered, Draco turned to look at Harry who had finally spoken. "I was such a jerk. How are you feeling Draco?"

"Fine I guess, don't really remember anything since before going to bed last night," He said, helping Harry out of bed.

"Funny I don't remember anything from when we started the bet to this morning," Harry chuckled, leaning against Draco.

"Well you both seem okay. Let me know if anything goes wrong. You are free to go," Madame Pomfrey stated, Draco quickly grabbed Harry and pulled him out.

"So you two coming back to Potions?" Blaise asked

"I'm not I can't face Snape after I pretty much asked to shag him. I think Draco and I will head back to our common room and change before the rest of our classes," Harry said, Draco only nodding.

So Harry didn't remember what happened last night. He couldn't believe he had slept with the boy-who-lived. Sure Harry had come on to him but he still went ahead and did it. It had been amazing, well one of the best drunken shags he had ever had. But he had lost the bet. And that meant sleeping with Weasley. He didn't have to tell Harry, but Nott knew. Nott might tell Harry everything else that happened. He needed to be the one to tell him. This was going to ruin his entire plan. Did he even care anymore?

"You okay Draco?" Harry asked, touching his shoulder. He quickly moved away. "So who won the bet anyway?"

"Bet?" Blaise and Hermione asked.

"Nothing that concerns you," Harry said, looking at the two of them.

"You did," He finally muttered, turning away as Harry burst out laughing. Hermione and Blaise looked at the two of the curiously.

"No wonder you are all weird. Ha, you suck!" Harry exclaimed dancing around Draco. Draco just rolled his eyes at him. He was really going to regret ever telling Harry.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Draco and Harry made their way out of the Great Hall after dinner. Draco chuckled at Harry made a sly comment about Blaise and Granger. They were heading to the Slytherin common room, Crabbe and Goyle were going to meet them in the Slytherin common room later to go over their Transfiguration paper.

"I mean Granger, I know she's your friend all but I can't believe he would sink so low," muttered Draco who chuckled.

" He is a Slytherin and a pure blood, and she's a well a muggle born. I thought that wasn't allowed," muttered Harry.

"You would think huh. Blaise has always been like that though, falling for stupid girls. He wasn't a real Slytherin, only quality he had was that he was a pure-blood," muttered Draco.

Harry nodded and he watched as Ron came walking around the corner. He grinned as he saw Harry and then glared at Draco. He waved and walked toward them.

"Look it's the weasel," muttered Draco darkly.

"Hey, you have to shag him Draco. And he's here, why don't you ask him," chuckled Harry.

"What, oh weasel I have made a bet with Harry here and well I have to shag you, do you mind spreading your legs out for me?" muttered Draco who hissed as he noticed Ron coming near.

"Well good luck Draco, have fun and we'll have a couple of drinks after this," Harry said, grinning at him.

"It will be more than a few" said Draco who looked at Ron " A lot more than a few"

Harry nodded and he walked past Ron and he made his way to the Slytherin common room. Draco sighed and he pushed Ron against the wall.

"Hello Ron, I have to ask you something," said Draco who pulled Ron into an empty classroom wishing that he never lost the bet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That's it people. Hope you like it! Please review, follow and alert and what not. I'd love to know what you thought. Sorry it took so long. I promise it won't be so long next time. Anyway please review :)


	6. Choosing Sides

Author's Note- Thank you everyone who reviewed, followed, favourite and what not. I'm glad people liked the last chapter- I took a risk really. Someone reviewed that Draco was too mean, so it gave me the idea to make him all sweet. Actually I owe _Sun_ the whole idea for the chapter so thank you. I'd also like to thank _MirrorFlower and DarkWind _for reviewing every single chapter so far, it means a lot. Of course thank you everyone else too who reviewed. I love hearing what you think. Anyway, here's the next chapter, enjoy :)

Chapter 5- Choosing Sides

Harry groaned, rolling over to glance at his nightstand where his watch sat. He had no desire to move from his extremely cosy bed. He may be a Slytherin now but he still had his typical Gryffindor hatred for the morning. At least now he didn't have more than one person disturbing his slumber. Speaking of roommates Harry thought as he looked over toward Draco's very vacant bed. He sighed it must be much earlier then he thought. Draco was always awake and dressed before he even rolled out of bed. He was surprised, but he really enjoyed having Draco as a roommate. He was quiet, not once had he ever woken him up from loud snoring or cursing at something or slamming around trying to get ready. Actually he just enjoyed having Draco around period. He could hardly believe it. A month ago he would have never thought of Draco other than a complete stuck up twat. Sure Draco still he had his archaic views of wizarding society making him quite prejudice but that was his upbringing not who he was. For a long time that's all he thought of him as. A pure-blooded wanker, who thought he was better than everyone in Hogwarts. But now. Everything had changed

These two weeks had really given him a whole new perspective of Draco. Especially after their bet last week and the charmed fire whiskey incident. As embarrassing as it was, it really had brought them closer together. They had bonded over Quidditch practices, meals and just relaxing in their common room and their dorm room. They had spent countless hours getting to know each other. He knew Draco's favorite Quidditch team, food, candy, classes, almost everything. Draco had showed him a new perspective of wizarding society, and he liked it. He was surprised to admit this to himself but Draco made him feel just happy. Care free. He never would have guessed that it would have happened, but it did and honestly he didn't care. He was thankful to have Draco as a friend.

"Wow you're finally awake. I would have thought you would have been eating breakfast by now,"

He jumped, sitting up in bed to look over at the bathroom door to see a very wet, and very naked Draco Malfoy in front of him. He watched as Draco wrapped a thin, green towel around his waist as he walked toward his closet. Harry gulped, taking in all of Slytherin. He had to admit, Draco had an incredible body. He was thin, but muscular all the same. He had a gorgeous set of abdominal muscles that looked especially appetizing dripping with water. He sat memorized as Draco ran a hand through his wet, sliver hair as he tried to decide on something to wear. The water falling onto his chest, running down until it disappeared into the towel which hung very dangerously low against his hips. He couldn't believe this was the first time he'd ever seen Draco naked. They were roommates after all. His mind went blank again as Draco bent over for a moment, that very small towel riding up showing him a very small view of Draco's arse. He couldn't help but blush, looking away feeling the effects hitting his lower regions. What the hell was happening?

"What time is it anyway?" He asked, trying desperately to make his mind go somewhere else and not to the ravishing blonde in front of him. And not to the very sinful things he would like to do to that perfect body. No, they were friends now, he couldn't jeopardize that. He had to think of something else. It was just the morning and besides lots of men have dirty thoughts about their roommates from time to time. Well he had never had any when he was in Gryffindor but he had never had someone as gorgeous as Draco as a roommate._ Snape in a bathing suit, Snape in a bathing suit. _

"Not sure, all I know is when I got up breakfast was going to start soon. My guess it's already started," Draco said, walking back into the bathroom making Harry sigh in relief.

"Oh okay good, you made it sound like I missed breakfast, no rush then," He stated, having no desire to leave the room.

"Really? You do realize that today is Saturday right?" Draco stated, leaning his head over the bathroom door.

"Yes Draco I do realize that. That means it's the weekend. Why are you being cryptic?" He asked as Draco just laughed finally coming out of the bathroom, his hair perfectly dry and sculpted, bottles of various lotions in his hands.

"Think Harry, it's sad when I remember your plans and you don't. They aren't even my friends," Draco laughed as he started rubbing lotion all over his body. Harry coughed, looking over to the other side of the room trying very hard not look at the blonde. He sighed, what was he forgetting. It really wasn't helping that Draco was practically naked and rubbing lotion all over himself.

"Oh shit, Hermione and Ron I totally forgot," He said, finally remembering. He jumped up, throwing off his shirt.

"There we go. Awake now are we?" Draco chuckled, moving out of the way as he headed toward the bathroom. Harry couldn't help but sigh in sweet agony as he smelt and felt Draco's body as he passed him. He was very thankful that he never woke up to Draco getting ready or he might just lose his mind. What was happening anyway. He hadn't really thought of Draco this way. They were just becoming friends. He really needed to have a very cold shower, maybe these thoughts will pass he thought closing the bathroom door. "Twenty minutes Harry, or I'm leaving without you,"

Finally dressed and hair dried by Draco's very useful spell, he walked down the Slytherin boy dormitory stairs. He noticed for once Crabbe and Goyle weren't waiting for them. They were probably stuffing their faces by now. He did notice that Draco was waiting for him with Daphne, Millicent, Tracy and Lewis Archibald. All of them were conversing about something. Draco looked up and smiled at him, the whole room going silent. He groaned as Daphne looked up, winking at him. It was hard facing Daphne after the whole fire whiskey accident. She hadn't left him alone since then. He wasn't sure how to tell her he really wasn't interested.

"Harry darling, what were you doing up there?" Daphne asked, all of them rising and following Draco out of the Slytherin common room.

"He woke up late," Draco stated before he could answer. He smiled at Draco, silently thanking him.

"So what was with all the whispering Dray?" He asked, using the pet name that he gave Draco when he was under the charm. He sort of liked it, it reminded him of the craziness of their friendship.

"Nothing really, I'll let you know what comes of it. It's sort of a surprise," Draco said, all the girls giggling behind them.

"Our personal house elf gets to know and I don't?" He asked, giving Draco a questionable look.

"Do you have an reason to doubt me. Don't you trust me Harry? I haven't broken our truce yet and I don't plan to. I promise it's worth waiting," Draco said, wrapping his arm around him and squeezing his shoulder "You are so adorable when you don't get what you want,"

"Shut up," He said, sticking out his tongue as they walked into the Great Hall. He groaned as he and Draco ran into someone. He finally looked up to see a group of first year Hufflepuffs in front of them. He rolled his eyes, this just wasn't his morning. "Watch where you're going,"

"We...we're sorry Mr. Potter," They stammered, looking down at their feet.

"We...we're sorry," Harry imitated, making Draco and the girls laugh behind him. Harry took out is wand, putting it under the chin of the first year in front who seemed to be the leader. He forced the person's chin up to look at him "Here's a tip I learned very quickly when I was a first year. Stay the hell out of upper class Slytherins way or they'll send you to madame Pomfrey. Got it? Now please, get out of our way,"

The first year Hufflepuffs nodded their heads vigorously, practically running out of the Great Hall. Harry smirked, high fiving Draco as the whole Slytherin table clapped. He mock bowed before taking his usual seat next to Draco and Daphne in the center of the table. Pats on the back quickly followed, Draco grinned at him.

"You my dear Harry, are turning into quite the Slytherin. The whole wand thing I'm pretty sure made that first year wet himself," Draco laughed, sipping on his usual coffee. Or espresso as Draco corrected him once.

"Did you see their faces?!" Daphne exclaimed, everyone laughing as she made a scared face. "Just typical of Hufflepuffs, no backbone,"

"Would you really stand up to the choose one and Draco here? No one in their right mind would, everyone knows you'll lose," Nott commented, Harry high fiving Draco again.

"Or be severely humiliated," Draco added, a sneer directed at the Gryffindor table. Harry followed Draco's eyes noticing that most of the Great Hall was watching them. As his eyes landed on the Gryffindor table he noticed the disappointed looks in some of their eyes. He looked down, he was tired of them judging him. They just didn't understand. It's wasn't simple anymore like it was when he was in Gryffindor. It wasn't black and white. "Well Harry Potter I think this calls for a toast. Everyone raise their glasses,"

Harry watched in awe as the entire Slytherin table raise their glasses all looking at Draco who rose and stood next to him. He couldn't help but blush as most of the Great Hall gave them confused looks. He jumped as Draco placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling down at him. He then took a glass from Daphne and raised it.

"To Harry, for proving to all of us that he is indeed a true Slytherin," Draco exclaimed, clinking his glass with his.

"To Harry," The entire Slytherin house yelled, all clinking glasses with one another "To Slytherin,"

"You guys are so..." He started, not even sure where he was going with his statement.

"Amazing. Great. I could go on," Draco boasted, another grin passing his lips.

"I was thinking more on the lines of loyal and caring, two words I wouldn't have dared said about Slytherins a month ago,"

"Loyal yes, caring for our own sure. Who would have thought you'd be one of us?" Draco said, yeah who would have thought? Not him. Not Ron and Hermione and definitely not the Gryffindors. He had been so sure that he was a Gryffindor, so sure of the lines between good and bad but Draco Malfoy out of all people had changed his perspective. He had to admit as he glanced as his fellow silver haired Slytherin friend, he was happy. For the first time in a long time he was just, happy.

"Better question is who would have thought you two would be friends?" Daphne added

"Who said anything about us being friends? We're rivals, enemies, can't stand Potter. Right scar head?" Draco teased.

"Yeah, he's a stuck up git. I just tolerate him," He teased back

"Aha I knew it was all an act," Daphne teased, he just rolled his eyes, noticing Draco doing something similar.

"Speaking of friends don't you have some date with you're ex Gryffindor friends?" Draco asked.

"Yeah I'm meeting them at the Three Broomsticks this afternoon. You can save your lectures Draco, haven't I proven I'm loyal now?"

"Actually that's why I brought it up. Look Harry I trust you and it's wrong of me to expect you to just leave all of your old friends behind, as much as I dislike them. So I just thought I would let you know that I'm fine with you being friends with them and I will leave them alone and stop calling them names. Or I will try to, I can't make any promises,"

"Guys, get Madame Pomfrey, I think someone has poisoned Draco," Harry teased, placing his hand over Draco's forehead "It's what we all feared. Draco Malfoy is going soft,"

"Shut up Potter, I'm not going soft," Draco growled, pushing his hand off him. "I'm fine, just trying to be a friend,"

"So what then? You're week courting Ron and shagging him has gotten to you? Turning into a Weasley?" Harry teased, Draco just snorted crossing his arms.

"Hey that was the bet nothing else, and no I didn't turn into a Weasley. Do you see me being annoyingly stupid, extremely poor and having red hair. Don't think so. Look we're friends now Harry, like it or not and I'm assuming that's what friends do," Draco said, shrugging his shoulders.

"Yeah just surprised that's all. Good to see you being good I guess. Don't you dare go soft though Dray, it wouldn't be you if you were all kind and cuddly. I would think you'd need to follow Pansy and Ron there and go to Hufflepuff," Harry teased, making Draco smile.

"Ha, funny I would hope you would have me committed to St Mungos first, or tested" Draco laughed, he couldn't help but smile back. He didn't want to admit it, but he actually liked Draco soft. It was sweet seeing the Slytherin Prince actually care about others. He liked seeing Draco without all his emotional walls.

"I'll remember that. Well I guess I better go, there's a few things I need to do before going to Hogsmeade. See later today Draco?" Harry asked, standing up.

"Oh most certainly Harry," Draco drawled, making the girls at the table giggle again.

"Riiiight. You'll tell me what that's all about when I get back I hope," He said waving goodbye to everyone.

"Of course. Send my love to Weasley will you?" Draco teased, blowing him a kiss. Harry just laughed, shaking his head as he made his way out of the Great Hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"He's twenty minutes late 'mione, I doubt he's even coming,"

Hermione scowled at Ron as she looked around the room agian, her eyes peeled to the front entrance. She sighed, maybe Ron was right. Maybe he wasn't going to show up. A month ago she would have just written it off as Harry being late, nothing else. But lately with the re-sorting and Harry becoming friends with none other than his arch rival Draco Malfoy, son of a known death eater. Everything seemed so wrong. All she could hope for was that Harry knew who his true friends were and not become what she secretly feared- another Draco Malfoy.

"Yeah probably spending time with the ferret. He hasn't left his side all week except to spend time with that Greengrass girl. She is just a bloody awful girl," Ginny snarled, Hermione just rolling her eyes as yet again Ginny showed her undying love for Harry.

"I would love to know what that stuck up Slytherin prat is planning. And Harry. What did Malfoy do that made Harry just forgive him and become his friend?" Ron snarled, pounding his fist into the table making Hermione jump. She couldn't help but put her hand on Ron's shoulder comfortingly, knowing in her heart that Ron had a point. Why? Why was this happening.

"It's simple" Fred said

"We'll show you" George added.

She watched in amusement as the twins turned to face each other, solemn looks on their faces.

"Oh Potter" Fred said, badly imitating Malfoy's voice.

"Oh Malfoy"George said, his imitation just as bad as his brothers.

"I know you hate me and I've done unspeakable things to you and your friends but now that you're in Slytherin you should leave everyone you love and care about and join me and my wanna be death eaters because you are my roommate," Fred said.

"But Malfoy I can't trust you..."

"But you can. We'll make a truce and I'll never do anything to hurt you ever again,"

"Well okay that seems perfectly logical and with this truce I now know you would never turn on me and give me to Voldemort as submission to be a death eater. Okay let's be friends and I will forget all the hexes, curses, detentions and such you did to me over the years, as long as you call me Harry," George replied shaking Fred's hand.

"Okay Harry, a deals a deal as long as you call me Draco. One more thing though," Fred said batting his eyelashes at George.

"What's that Draco?" George asked.

"You must do everything I say and never question me and I'll pretend to be nice to you" Fred said.

"That seems fair you being the Slytherin prince and all you must know best," George said, both brothers gabbing hands, looking deep into each others eyes.

"Oh Harry,"

"Oh Draco,"

"That's enough. Let's be serious for a moment," Hermione snapped, making the twins let go of each other and looked at her concerned "As much as I hate Malfoy Harry does seem to undoubtedly trust him so we need to at least pretend it doesn't matter. Did you see this morning. If we don't do something soon Harry will end up like Malfoy,"

"Yeah what was with that whole scene, it was like staring at an alternate reality or something. Harry insulting and scaring off first years then Malfoy making some toast to Harry. I mean really what was To Harry. To Slytherin?" Ron asked picking up his glass and mocking the earlier scene.

"Blaise told me it's like an initiation. Loyalty. It's to show everyone who Harry is becoming loyal to. From what Blaise described Slytherin house is like a hierarchy, Malfoy being on the top. So apparently there's a series of tests of sorts one must go to be in the higher ranks. Blaise couldn't tell me for sure what they are but from what it sounds like it's loyalty tests. To Draco and to the house," She described, trying to remember everything Blaise had told her.

"What does that even mean?" Ginny asked.

"I am so sorry for being late," Harry exclaimed, making the entire table jump as Harry slide into a chair next to Hermione and Ron. "I ran into Theodore in the common room and he was going to Hogsmeade so we walked together which was good because I wanted to get Dray something, just saying thanks and all that. So we ended up going to Honeydukes, and Theo was showing me what Draco likes. Then they had new types of candy so Theodore convinced me to use my celebrity status to get us free samples. Then we learned that Draco actually has a specific order he gets from them each month so we ended up just getting that and free samples. You wouldn't believe how much that man spends on candy,"

"I can't imagine," Ron drawled sarcastically "So where is Malfoy anyway?"

"Not sure where Dray is. He wouldn't tell me. He's been all suspicious this morning. He's planning something special for me apparently," Harry said, shrugging as their waitress came around. She watched as he ordered a Butterbeer, she wondered if he even doubted Malfoy anymore. Maybe the twins were on to something with the undying trust Harry had for him. What hold did Malfoy have over him.

"Doesn't that seem, oh I don't know suspicious, we are talking about Malfoy here," Ginny pointed out, Harry just snorted.

"We aren't going on this track again are we? Look I trust Dray, that should be enough for you," Harry said, his voice edged with anger, she really didn't like where the conversation was going.

"It is. So how was your week Harry? Sounds like you are adapting well to Slytherin life," Hermione said, changing the subject. She sent a glare Ginny's way.

"Good actually. Draco and I got a month detentions for our behaviour on Friday but Snape reduced it to only one night, which we spent on Monday because Dray and I apparently showed hope for house unity and what not. I spent most of the week with Draco talking about Quidditch and bets Draco had to repay. Anyway enough about me, how have you all been doing? I feel like I never see any of you, so busy getting adjusted to Slytherin life. How are you guys coping?" Harry asked

"Good actually," She said, smiling at Harry.

"Fine, Hufflepuff is definitely different from Gryffindor. However, did you seriously got out of a month detention from Snape?" Ron exclaimed, of course he would focus on that.

"Yeah, Dray was amazing. He brought in this vintage fire whiskey in our detention and put it on Snape's desk. Then proclaimed if he let us out, he would let him have it and he promised that we would stay in the Slytherin common rooms so no one would know the difference. Snape just smiled and told Draco he was going to let us out anyway, the detention was just a formality to get Dumbledore off his back," Harry explained, a smile on his face.

"And you were okay with that?" She exclaimed.

"Well yeah, I mean I don't want to spend a month in detention with Snape. Dray and I could be doing better things then cleaning cauldrons or writing lines like we did on Monday. Besides I'm a Slytherin now, cunning and manipulation is in my blood apparently. If manipulation gets us out of things, I'm not complaining," Harry shrugged, taking a long swig of Butterbeer. "So not that I am complaining or anything but I thought it was just supposed to be the three of us. What's up with the third of the Weasley family being here too?"

"I got on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," Ginny exclaimed, Fred and George both patted her on the back. "I was hoping to ask you if would give me some pointers on being a seeker. They are here to help convince you. I know last time it didn't end well,"

"Yeah, sorry about freaking out on you guys," Harry said, Hermione smiled as Fred and George shrugged, she knew they wouldn't hold a grudge.

"So that's a yes?" Ginny exclaimed, a big smile spreading on her face.

"Actually that's a no. I can't. Draco would be furious if I did, him being the Slytherin captain and all. Besides it sort of goes against the whole house to house rivalry," Harry said, "But I'm sure your brothers can help. I'm sorry,"

"Are you? All I hear is, Draco this, Draco that. Also, why in Merlin's name are you calling Malfoy, Dray?" Ginny snarled, Hermione silently thanking Ginny, at least someone spoke up. She was curious too, was he still under that charm?

"Does he really need to explain that to you or do you have the same amount of brains as your families wealth. None. It's called a nickname,"

Hermione looked up to see Tracy Davis, Millicent Bulstrode and some first year Slytherin boy with them. Tracy she assumed was the one who said it as Ginny shot a very Ron like glare Tracy's way. Tracy just stood there with a sly smile on her face, flipping her hair back as she turned to look at Harry.

"Tracy, Millie what a surprise. Tracy. That was mean," Harry said, Hermione rolled her eyes as both girls giggled when he said their names. A month ago they would have called him some awful nickname and snicked and now they had a crush on him? Some things never made sense to her, especially girls.

"Well it was a dumb question. Sorry female Weasley, better Harry?" Tracy said, of course it wasn't all better. This was Ginny, Harry adored her.

"Yeah," Harry smiled, Hermione almost choked on what she was drinking. Seriously? "I'm curious about two things. One why are you guys here, not that I mind. Second, how did you sneak Archibald into Hogsmeade? He's not in third year,"

" Good question. The official story is our personal house elf here needs to pick up a very important package from his mommy, so Snape allowed it once if we took him along. It was Draco's idea, brilliant no?" Tracy said, Millicent giggled and she watched as Harry just smiled "The first question can be answered by our house elf here. Answer slave,"

She watched in complete horror as the first year, Archibald as Harry called him pulled out a piece of paper, obviously very embarrassed. Millicent and Tracy looked at him expectantly.

"I, Draco Malfoy hereby announce the celebration and welcoming of my very dear friend, Harry Potter into the Slytherin house. To honor this special occasion, there will be a party held in his tribute tonight beginning at 8 o'clock in the Slytherin common room. There will be a speech made by yours truly and the burning of an article of his previous house, Gryffindor by the guest of honor himself. All are welcome, and by that I mean Slytherins only and a few specially invited non Slytherins," Archibald read, Hermione couldn't help but shake her head in complete despair. Well Harry must have accomplished all the Slytherin loyalty tests. She couldn't but agree with Malfoy on this one. Harry had turned into a Slytherin, a very good copy of the Slytherin prat himself. She hoped Harry would say no but with the smile on his face she assumed not.

"So is this what Dray was hiding this morning. A party in my honor and not because I'm the chosen one. I'm flattered," Harry finally spoke, Millicent and Tracy both giggling.

"Well of course Harry, Draco simply adores having you in our house, we do too. Daphne would say the same thing if she wasn't coordinating the decorations and such. We are just so excited, Slytherin parties are just amazing. You haven't truly lived until you've been to one. So many people die to be on the special non Slytherin invite list. Only a few make it," Tracy explained, Hermione couldn't help but roll her eyes. She'd heard a few things about Slytherin parties and they were filled with drinking, snogging and shagging.

"You seriously aren't considering going Harry? They want you to burn your Gryffindor things to finally submit to Malfoy's insane power trip. Don't do it," Ron snarled, Hermione just watched as Harry snorted.

"It's just for fun. I'm not going to burn everything," Harry said

"So what if they said get the death eater mark to be in Slytherin?" Fred asked.

"You'd do that too to be in Slytherin?" George asked, finishing his brother's thought.

"Stop being so dramatic. We aren't death eaters," Millicent said, rolling her eyes before Harry could respond.

"Besides Weasley twins, your brother will get to see the whole thing and if anything gets out of hand he is more then welcome to stop it," Tracy said, nudging the Archibald kid "Inform them house elf,"

"Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger are hereby invited to Harry Potter's Slytherin Welcoming Party by the Slytherin Prince himself, Draco Malfoy," Archibald again reading from the same paper, Millicent passing her a gorgeous green envelope with her name written in beautiful silver hand writing. She opened to see;

**Please join us this evening to honor,**

**Harry Potter,**

**In his official admission into the Slytherin house.**

**Invited by- Draco Malfoy**

**Admission- 1 plus guest (if acceptable) **

**Please show this at the door to gain entrance. **

**Hope you can make it.**

She could read right through the formality. Malfoy wanted them to come and witness as Harry was officially taken away from them in front of the entire Slytherin house. He wanted to humiliate them. As she looked up, Ron had a similar expression.

"You can't be serious," Ron finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"We're dead serious. Draco Malfoy for some ungodly reason wants you there. He thinks since you all are friends with Harry he wants to make peace," Tracy informed them, Ron, Fred, George and Ginny all snorted at the same time, she kept silent.

"Malfoy being nice to us? Yeah right," Ginny said, she couldn't help but nod her head in agreement.

"No they're serious. Draco told me that this morning. I didn't believe him either at first but he seems genuine if he wants you there. I would think having you in his house would make his skin crawl. Apparently not. My Dray is changing so fast," Harry said, laughing at the last part. "You guys should come. It would mean a lot. I think it's a dawn of a new era. So what if I'm a Slytherin now? You guys are my friends and I don't want that to change. It'll be fun, you would be surprised how different they are,"

"Fine, I'll go," Ron said, she could only stare at him blankly. She had honestly thought he would say no but Harry's friendship did mean a lot, to both of them.

"We figured you'd say that. You too Granger?" Millicent asked, both girls smiling at Ron before turning to look at her. She could only nod her head, not sure how she felt about the whole thing. "I guess we will see you there. Oh and Harry need anything else. Draco says after slave here carries all the things we need back to the common room he's free. Need him to do anything?"

"Actually yeah there is one thing. Could you..." Harry began before being interrupted.

"You really aren't going to boss around a first year are you?" She asked, her voice small. There was only so many horrible things she could handle. Harry knew how she felt about house elves. No one deserved to be used as a slave. Not a house elf and certainly not a first year. Even if said first year was a Slytherin who would probably call her mudblood first chance he got.

"Harry was the one who came up with this whole punishment for Archibald here. It's called hazing Granger, it's not like we force him, he likes it. Everybody wants to be in Draco's inner circle and they'll do different things to get in it," Tracy said, she could only gasp in horror. She watched as Harry looked down at his feet, well at least he knew this was at least wrong.

"Oh so what did Harry do to get in Draco's inner circle?" Hermione snarled, Millicent and Tracy only giggled.

"Ask Ron," Millicent said, Hermione turning to look at Ron who seemed just as confused as she was.

"So Mr Potter sir, what would you like me to do?"Archibald asked ignoring what was happening around him.

"Well if you wouldn't mind, you don't have to. I would like if you went into the trunk under my bed and take out my old Gryffindor robes and give them to Draco. I assume he wants to hand them to me or something," Harry said, Archibald only nodded. "Oh and could you put this on Draco's bed. Make sure he isn't in the room when you do that please,"

Hermione watched as Harry passed a box of sweets Harry had told them earlier about to Archibald who took them.

"Aw you got Draco sweets, that is so adorable. You two are such cuties to each other. You should see what Draco got for you for tonight," Tracy said, Millicent nudging her in the chest "Oh right I forgot I wasn't supposed to say anything. Well we have to go anyway. See you tonight Harry, Granger, Weasley,"

"Wait I need to go anyway. I was going to do my transfiguration paper tonight but I guess I'll go start it now," Harry said, standing up "Sorry this was so short but I'll see you two tonight. Thank you for coming, I really think if you get to know Draco, you all will be friends,"

Hermione just nodded, watching as Harry followed the two girls and the first year out of the room. She looked down at her invitation again, sighing. This was going to be an interesting night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Alright so I know you were expecting Ron's reaction from the last chapter but I promise I have a huge thing for that in the next one. I just needed to lead up to it and I wanted to show a bit more of Draco and Harry's relationship from Harry's and from an the golden trio's point of view. Anyway I hope you like it, I know it was a little boring but next chapter I promise will have some smut, and fluff and all the good stuff I'm sure you were looking for in this chapter. Anyway, please as always, review, favourite, follow, whatever you would like to do. Much appreciated :)


	7. Slytherin Parties

Author's Note-Thank you everyone who reviewed, favourited, followed or just read the story. Sorry this took longer then I expected, I wanted it finished in a week but things came up. Anyway, here's chapter 7, this is going to get a little intense so there will be smut, you have been warned. I hope you enjoy :D

Also, I owe Lady Gaga and the song Judas and Slytherin Weekend by Swish and Flick for giving me inspiration. Seriously, amazing songs and I usually hate Lady Gaga. I think Judas is the perfect song to describe Harry and Draco's relationship.

Chapter 7- Slytherin Parties

_"I know"_

_ Draco looked up from his Potions book, raising his brow in an inquisitive manner, his mouth however forming into his notorious Malfoy smirk. "What do you know Harry?"_

_ "What happened last week. Here," Harry said, motioning to the very bed he was sitting on "I remember everything," _

_ He closed his Potions book, giving his roommate his full attention. He knew at one point this was going to occur. He sighed, deciding at last on a playful smirk, he had no clue how Harry was going to react. _

_ "I have no idea what you are referring to. Could you be a little more specific?" He asked, deciding at this point that his manicured nails need to be examined. He flinched as another hand joined his, the other lifting his chin, forcing him to look into those beautiful emerald eyes. He couldn't help but gasp softly, wondering if Harry knew what one small touch did to him. _

_ "Oh really Draco? I have a feeling you do because you've been acting strange ever since. I may have been a Slytherin for only a short while but I'm starting to figure you out Draco Malfoy. I gather when a Malfoy wants something, they do everything in their power to get it, any means possible," Harry said, letting go of him only to look at him with playful eyes._

_ "Malfoys always get what they want but I don't see how this has anything to do with whatever you are speaking of," He drawled, knowing full well what he was talking about. He smirked as he saw irritation flash in Harry's mesmerizing eyes. _

_ "Don't play cute Dray it doesn't agree with you. The longing stares when you think I'm not looking? The very revealing outfits of recent? Practising Quidditch shirtless? Or how about this morning when you happened to walk out of the bathroom wet and naked when I was just waking up and then rubbing lotion all over yourself? You didn't think I wouldn't notice did you?" Harry asked, making him roll his eyes dramatically as he opened his Potions book back up. As his eyes casted downwards, making sure he gave Harry the full impression he was quite bored, did he softly smile. So the ex- Gryffindor was at last catching on? He was obviously more aware of his surroundings than he first thought. _

_ "Oh Harry, I think Daphne is getting to you. You are obviously delusional, maybe I should take you to Madame Pomfrey," He said, not needing to look up to know that Harry was getting rather frustrated. _

_ "I'm not seeing things Draco, I know you like me," Harry proclaimed, making him laugh lightly which only made Harry snort and cross his arms defiantly "Don't deny it Draco,"_

_ "Whatever you say Harry," He mumbled, only to be startled when his book was thrown across the room. He looked up but it was too late as he was pinned against his bed with Harry on top of him. He gasped, giving Harry perfect opportunity to capture their lips together in a hard, but long awaited kiss. "Harry... what are you..."_

_ "I'm proving that you like me," Harry replied calmly as he started to move downward, leaving a trail of wet kisses along the nap of his neck and chest. He groaned, his body growing warmer at every touch. Fingers roamed aimlessly around his upper half, touching him in all the right places. Their bodies were so close, he could feel the heat radiating off Harry. Hands clasp his, pushing him deeper into the bed- a hiss escaped him as the boy wonder forced himself on to him. Harry rubbed his body against his, feeling the erection trapped inside Harry's jeans. He gasped as Harry's fervid breath ran down his neck as his face pressed into his shoulder. Time ceased as he felt the ex- Gryffindor taking him all in, moistened lips just grazing the skin right below his ear. His head fell back against the sheets as Harry molded into him further. He couldn't breathe, his body was numb, his heart was racing. His face turned, skin finally touching skin, and his entire being became inflamed. He panted as lips touched flesh, his body instinctively arching into the being above him. He was paralysed. Time slowed. Lips grazed his ear and he felt his heart stop."You're mine," _

_ "I am... not anybodies... you are mine," He stammered only getting short gasps. He looked down only to notice they had changed positions, he was now straddling Harry. A wicked smile slowly spread across his pale lips as he noticed that Harry was also tied down "See. All mine. Say it," _

_ "I'm yours," Harry moaned, his lips just begging to be kissed. He grinned, slowly leaning forward, his eyes never leaving Harry's emerald ones as finally their lips met. He felt Harry moan, giving him full access. He took full advantage, exploring the long awaited territory wanting to remember every detail."Touch me Draco,"_

_ He couldn't argue with that as he ran his hands along Harry's naked chest, flashes of last week coming back. He smirked as Harry became mush in his hands, withering around. He leaned down, leaving light kisses along Harry's chest, his nails digging sharply into Harry's hips. The boy groaned, arching into him and he sunk his teeth into the exposed shoulder, making sure he left his mark. A heated moan echoed in their room making him capture their lips together again. His hands went south, his fingers slowly grazing over Harry's growing bulge in his very tight jeans. The body below him arched and quivered, he wondered what he would be like if he was inside of him. _

_ His thoughts melted away as his eyes opened wide only to notice he wasn't looking down at Harry but at the ceiling. His toes curled and his hands gripped the sheets as the most amazing feeling spread through his body. He could feel lips wrapped around his manhood as he watched in awe as Harry's head bobbed up and down. He gasped, his head falling back, body arching as Harry started using his tongue. _

_ "Harry... what..." He heaved, not having a coherent thought in his head. _

_ "Like that? I'm all yours Draco, I want all of you,"_

_ He panted, his hips thrusting rhythmically, hands placed on slender hips. He looked down to see Harry's face plastered to the pillow, his hands gripping the very sheets he had only moments ago. His body was on overload and he thrusted in deeper, hitting the sweet spot as Harry let out a really loud moan, his eyes closing but his mouth open slightly in pure ecstasy. _

_ "Draco...harder..."Harry panted, the words barely audible. He quickened the pace, sweat gleaming over both of their bodies. "Draco...Draco...DRACO!"_

Draco jerked awake, suddenly very aware of his surroundings. He looked down at his Potions textbook, not even able to look the speaker in the eyes. Had he dosed off? He swore only minutes ago he was eating the candy Harry had left him in their dorm room.

He finally glanced up to lock eyes with the same emerald one's in his dream. He groaned as he noticed Harry had quite the playful smirk dancing on his exceedingly kissable lips. He really needed to stop fantasizing about the certain ex-Gryffindor. All week he had plagued his thoughts- he couldn't get the incredible night they had last weekend out of his head. Of course with his luck Harry forgot the whole ordeal. All he could do now was try and figure out how the golden one felt about him. Or at least try to get Harry to remember without actually telling him. If that meant wearing outfits that so happened to show off all the right parts and make most of the school drool in the process who was he to deny that? He needed to know but in reality he couldn't just have feelings for the boy saviour. It was one thing for them to friends but actual romantic, butterflies in the stomach feelings? Harry would never return them he assumed and besides at the end of the school year they both knew in their hearts that they will be joining considerably different sides of the war.

"Awake now are we?" Harry asked, obviously pleased with the situation at hand.

"How much did you hear?" He hesitantly asked, trying to remember everything that happened in his dream.

"Enough to know it was enjoyable," Harry laughed, throwing his things on to his bed "I see you got the candy- I guess you tried the daydream toffee then?"

"The daydream what?" He asked, peering into the box.

"Daydream toffee. It's the new candy of the month," Harry snickered, taking out the same candy he had eaten only minutes ago "I may have asked them to take off the wrapper- glad I was able to see the effects,"

"Your cruel Potter," He snarled, giving him a weak glare.

"Learned from the best," Harry teased "So what or actually who were you dreaming about? Wait don't tell me, was it Ron? Can't get enough of him huh?'

"Shut up you," Draco snarled, sticking out his tongue in a very un-Malfoy like manner. "Just because you beat me in one bet does not give you any right to walk around like a total git,"

"Aw, is someone touchy today? Hey I wasn't the one who suggested putting Ron's boxers over our door, that was Nott. I can;t believe you even brought those back," Harry chuckled, stealing one of his blood pops and flopped on to his own bed.

"You always bring proof so the person knows you actually did the deed. I don't like to be accused of lying and/or cheating," He explained, glancing over at Harry who popped the sucker into his mouth. He gulped, looking away. Stupid daydream toffee. Stupid fire whiskey. Stupid sorting hat.

"Don't you cheat and lie all the time?" Harry asked,

"Yeah but that's completely different. It's all about pride here. I like to make sure my reputation is in check," He explained, a little too focused on what Harry's lips were doing to the blood pop. _ He could feel lips wrapped around his manhood as he watched in awe as Harry's head bobbed up and down. He gasped, his head falling back, body arching as Harry started using his tongue. "Harry... what..." He heaved, not having a coherent thought in his head. "Like that? I'm all yours Draco, I want all of you," _He shook the thought out of his mind, peeling his eyes away from a not so innocent scene in front of him.

"Is that what this whole party is about? My reputation in Slytherin?" Harry asked, he almost forgot entirely about that.

"More like the beginning of your reputation in Slytherin. See, you and I have been friends for two weeks now, giving the Slytherins time to adjust to the new presence. As I'm sure you are well aware of, most of them hate you. Or hated you with the recent sorting. So this party is for them to officially welcome you into the Slytherin house, and for you to prove to them that you are committed to the green and silver. We sort of have our own loyalty problems here," He explained, "It's only a formality, don't worry too much about it,"

"I wasn't. Haven't I proven myself yet? I mean I'm friends with you, the top of the Slytherin dynasty or whatever. I mean you practically run this place, they all worship you,"

"Honestly I'm only having this whole thing because I like parties. All Slytherins do, figured you needed to experience your first Slytherin party and what better excuse? We just have way too much time and way too much money on our hands and this is one the best things to blow it on. You'll see soon enough,"

"So what do I wear to something like this? I don't really have any party clothes,"

"Don't worry about that, I got you covered," He stated, getting out of his bed and walking toward his closet, Harry following behind him "See there's these new wizard jeans out that are the rage apparently. So I got a few pairs, figured you could use some too with the atrocious things you call clothing in your trunk. I mean seriously don't you have any sort of money. I mean you are a Potter, I don't know what that entails exactly but it's a pureblood name, I'm assuming you have some sort of inheritance. They didn't put an age limit on it? I have one, I won't get my full inheritance until I'm twenty, but mother always supplies me with ample amounts,"

"No I just don't really spend much. I have a lot, it just didn't seem necessary and I don't like to flaunt it you know, I mean I went shopping with the Weasleys and Hermione," Harry stammered, shrugging.

"They seriously didn't take you clothe shopping? I shouldn't be surprised, they probably don't know what a tailor is, let alone have their own. All their clothes are hand me downs or knitted. I saw that sweater in your trunk, I think that may be the ugliest thing I have ever seen. My mother would die before she ever send me something so heinous,"

"Hey it was a Christmas gift. Mrs. Weasley went to a lot of trouble to make it,"

"I bet. I mean they probably had to save for a year to even get the yarn. I'm sorry, I guess I don't get the whole homy sort of thing. I mean mother just buys me clothes, we've never been so poor that she had to even look at a knitting needle,"

"It's okay, it is pretty ugly. I never wear it unless I'm really cold,"

"Good because you will never catch me even twenty feet in the area if you are wearing that thing. I would give my house elves better clothing then that," He stated, handing Harry a pair of jeans and a green dress shirt and a silver tie. "Anyway doesn't matter. Here, I figured we'd wear something similar, the jeans obviously and I figured a silver shirt and green tie to accentuate your eyes of course and green shirt and silver tie for myself to accent my eyes and hair,"

"Wow thank you Draco,"

"I have no idea what you would do without me. Seriously next weekend bring all the galleons you got and we are going shopping. If we are going to close friends, then you need a new wardrobe. You can't wear my rejects forever,"

"Sometimes I wonder if you were born in the right gender," Harry said, looking at the jeans with interest "So what's so different about these jeans? They look normal enough,"

"Their form fitting jeans. In a sense they fit you in all the right places," He explained, looking forward to showing them off at the party. You couldn't even get them in normal stores yet, so many people would look on in envy tonight he thought gleefully.

"You know Draco, I'm glad we're friends," Harry muttered, he couldn't help but look back in slight shock.

"That was random,"

"I know it's just thinking about today seeing Hermione and Ron. I love them, and I'm glad we're friends but with you, it's different. I feel as though my whole life isn't always in the balance. You treat me like anyone else, I like could have done so many horrible things to me and yet you've never tried, I mean unless tonight is when you reveal your master plan,"

"Master plan? You flatter me. No I have no plan. I mean sure at first I did. I hated you for so many years but when you said we should make a truce I decided what the hell right? Look Harry, I don't hate you for reasons you're thinking of. I know you see me as some wanna be death eater, my father being one and all. Thing is, honestly I have no desire to join either side of the war. I don't really believe in the whole pureblood dominance, frankly I don't care either way. This war, you-know-who, it's twenty years too late, you know? It's just ideals of old men who can't look past tradition. One day I'm sure you and I will be facing against one and another but until then, we shouldn't let that damper our spirits. We make a good pair, who knew?" Draco laughed, Harry couldn't help but smile back at him. Who knew Draco Malfoy could be so soulful. Maybe he wasn't a man plagued with archaic views of the wizarding world. Maybe he was just really good at playing the part, the role society had for him. He knew a thing or two about that.

"Draco darling, are you in here. I need your help. You have ties in the kitchens right?"

He looked back to see Daphne storming into Draco's closet, she looked exhausted. She gave a tired smile before giving Draco a questionable look. He watched as Draco just sighed, shaking his head.

"Yeah the elves adore me, well except Dobby. I don't think he'll ever forgive me for being a Malfoy. I did some cruel things to him as a child. I try to make it up to him but Harry here is his idol," Draco retorted, giving him a knowing smirk. "I'll look into it, besides it means I can personally make sure we get all the right food. See you later Harry?"

"Yeah see you Draco," He said, watching as Daphne practically pushed Draco out of the room. He smiled, he couldn't believe it, but he was genuinely excited to go to a Slytherin party. Oh how things change so fast.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Please, let's go back. This isn't going to end well, I know it,"

"No Ron you said you would go. Besides this is for Harry remember?"

"I change my mind. I can handle Malfoy, but the entire Slytherin house, don't think so,"

"They won't do anything Ron, I promise. Draco won't try anything at a Slytherin party,"

"How do you know Pansy? This is their house, they could humiliate us all they want and no one can bloody well save us. You do realize no witch or wizard has ever left Slytherin not completely evil?"

"Now you are just being over dramatic Weasley,"

"Shut up Zabini""

Ron, Hermione, Blaise and Pansy all stood in front of the Slytherin common room entrance. Ron couldn't help but shuffle from foot to foot, the nervousness setting in. No wonder he wasn't in Gryffindor anymore. Where was his fearlessness? It was just the ENTIRE Slytherin house, no big deal right? They accepted Harry, so it really shouldn't be too difficult for them to change their minds about him. Hell, Draco did. No it's Malfoy he had to keep telling himself.

All week, Malfoy had been finding him conveniently when he was alone. At first he was sure it was a complete scam. Why in Merlin's name would Malfoy out of all the Slytherin gits want to talk to him? Sure, he was apparently best mates with Harry now, but still? It's not like he needed him for anything, he already had Harry wound around his stupid little finger. Yet he came, and he talked to him and was genuinely nice to him. At first he asked questions about Harry but eventually asked him about himself. Then it started to get weird. On the third day, Malfoy wore the tightest white t-shirt that he was sure was entirely see through and pants that he could have sworn was painted onto his body. He didn't really think too much about it at the time, well besides the very awkward thoughts that troubled his mind later on that day and eventually travelled into his dreams. At the time he was more shocked by the fact that Draco's left arm was completely bare. No death eater mark. They talked about their favorite Quidditch teams and played wizard chess. He remembered how Draco tackled him to the ground, claiming that he cheated. It was another warning sign but he hadn't paid attention, too busy noticing how fit and attractive Draco was. How he had the most amazing grey eyes when they weren't glaring menacingly at you. How he was having disturbing thoughts about another man. Everything lead to an awkward kiss on the fourth day to full blown sex on the fifth. He hadn't even known what happened really, it was all blur in a broom closet.

It all lead to here, in front of the Slytherin common room entrance. He hadn't spoken to Draco since. No Malfoy he thought. Just because they shagged, it didn't mean anything. He slipped. He didn't like men and he certainly didn't like Malfoy. He was turning his best mate against him. He needed to focus and get through the entire night without thinking of the silver haired prince.

"So how are we supposed to get into the common room anyway? We don't have the password," He finally stated, looking at the two ex-Slytherins curiously.

"Don't look at me Weasley, I only attended these things and I was on the other side of the wall," Blaise remarked "Pansy will know,"

"You are absolutely useless Blaise, it's on the back of the invitation. Here give it to me," Pansy said, taking his invitation and muttering some spell, letters revealing themselves. "See. Seriously? Who comes up with these?"

"What is it?" Blaise asked

"Parseltongue," Pansy stated, the wall opening to reveal the fact that there was one powerful silencing charm over the Slytherin common room.

His mouth fell open as they slowly walked in, his ears numbing to the loud music and chatter. The room looked completely different from what he remembered. The black leather couches had been moved to the opposite side of the room, he assumed that was the sitting area. The main part of the room, now vacant was apparently the dance floor. He blinked a few times to make sure he was seeing correctly because someone had jinxed the candles to turn different colors and to light and re-light every second. By the fireplace he saw a table, which he assumed was the bar with different types of punch. From what he heard from rumors, those were always filled with some type of illegal alcohol. He turned to look back at the dance floor to notice that all the Slytherins weren't exactly dressed how the normally did. They were always so done up but tonight, they seemed to all dress like people you would find in Knockturn alley, and he didn't mean the pure-blood death eater types.

"SO WHAT NOW!" He screamed, trying to speak over the music. Hermione just looked at him, pointing at her ears, obviously unable to hear her.

"HOLD ON!," Pansy yelled, waving her wand over them, the music suddenly dulling, everything sounded muffled, as if it was in the background. He looked around noticing it wasn't affecting anyone else. "A trick I learned after the first Slytherin party. We well I guess they really enjoy the music loud. Wow they really went all out. Is that food over there? I got to hand it to Draco, this looks amazing. I wonder how they got the candles to flicker like that?"

"So what now?" He asked, looking around, not able to find Malfoy or Harry anywhere. "Where's the thrones? I'm surprised Malfoy isn't perched on one now,"

"Actually if you look up at the stairs to where they split to the different dormitories, you'll see a chair. Draco I'm sure will appear shortly to sit on top of that chair," Pansy pointed out, sure enough across the room was indeed a large chair, a large Slytherin crest adorning the back cushion. He rolled his eyes, of course Malfoy out of all people would have a chair like that "Or Potter will seat in it, I mean he's become the new Slytherin Prince,"

"So where is the pure-blood Prince anyway?" Hermione asked, so she had noticed he wasn't present too.

"He likes to make a grand entrance especially when he's hosting the party. He's no doubt hiding out in his room, probably with Potter, waiting for the right moment to silence the music and show off some ridiculously expensive outfit you can't even find in stores yet. Potter I'm sure will be wearing something very similar. Also with this being a Slytherin pride party, I'm sure it's the house colors, like what everyone else is wearing," Blaise explained, he looked around to notice that Blaise right. With what clothing most of the girls were wearing were green and silver, the boys wearing mostly wearing black and silver, which was close enough to the house colors.

"Oh lookie here Tracy. House traitors, blood traitors and mudbloods. Who knew you could have everything the Slytherin house despises in one small area,"

Ron snarled, throwing his best glare at Daphne Greengrass who was accompanied by her subjects, Tracy and Millicent. He did her a once over, surprised at what she was wearing. A mini plaid silver and green skirt with the tightest white blouse, a few buttons undone with long, black boots. She had a sparkly tiara on her head. Were they real diamonds? The two girls next to her wore something similar.

"Shut up Greengrass, why don't you go slut it up somewhere else!" Pansy snarled, it was almost weird not to see Pansy standing where Daphne should be "I'm sure Draco would love a shag, of course he probably doesn't want someone as loose as you,"

"Oh Parkinson, you talk tough but you forgetting you aren't part of our house anymore. Besides this outfit isn't for Draco, it's for Harry. He's obviously the new it boy. I mean Draco is of course still the hottest, but Harry is new and available. He's also being officially accepted into our house, making him the most sought after Slytherin and who else to take him," Daphne explained, Ron couldn't help but roll his eyes. He never understood girls. Always on about looks, money and status. Never actually who the person was on the inside. Girls he thought were supposed to be the sensitive type.

Before Pansy could respond, the lights stopped changing colors and they dimmed, candles by the staircase illuminated. The music stopped as a figure descended the staircase. He couldn't help but stare as Draco Malfoy walked slowly down the stairs, all eyes focused on him. His silver hair was uncharacteristically ungelled, his bangs sweeping into his silver eyes. A silver tie and dark green dress shirt adorned his upper half, dark, skin tight jeans on the lower half. Everyone gasped, obviously very enchanted at what he was wearing. Taking a closer look he noticed they were Louis Beatrix jeans, the new ones Ginny was ogling over the summer Something about them being magically enhanced to fit your body shape and accentuate the right places. Doing a double take did he notice that they were very tight in the upper thighs and hips area, where they slowly went looser as they went down showing off Draco's height. As Malfoy stood infront of the chair, he noticed then that on top of Malfoy's head was a gold crown. Seriously? What was this?

"Good evening everyone. Welcome to the first party of the year," Draco announced, the entire Slytherin house erupting into cheers "For those who have never been let me break it down. Nothing leaves this common room, literally. As you all know, the room is always charmed so nothing is divulged outside this room to outsiders. You may try telling someone not invited but I'm afraid your mind just might go blank. The crown of course that sits on top of my head usually goes to prefect or the host of the party. Since I'm both, I'm wearing it, and as Daphne is the other prefect, and co-host of the party, she's wearing one too. Party rules are simple, dance, drink, snog, shag and just have fun.

Now for the reason for this party, the guest of honor, my personal friend, Harry Potter. As all of you I'm sure, as was I, were skeptical at first when he was sorted into our house. I feel though with this month almost gone, Harry has proven to all of us that he is committed to the silver and green. He's proven to me at least that he isn't another Gryffindor loser. As some of you know, Harry and I made a truce, and became roommates which is very unlike the two of us. These weeks we've bonded, making bets, drinking very illegal fire whiskey in our dorm room and ended up charmed and embarrassed in front of the school. He's helped me coach the Slytherin Quidditch team, and has actively participated in our annual first year hazing. He's also let me do what I please with his appearance, and has in my opinion adopted many of the unwritten rules of being a true Slytherin. So as Harry's ex arch rival in Slytherin I denounce all hatred toward him and welcome him warmly into our house,"

Thunderous applause echoed in the room as Harry came walking around the last spiral of the staircase. He noticed, as Blaise had pointed out only minutes ago- Harry was wearing something identical to Draco- a silver dress shirt and green tie, the new Louis Beatrix jeans hugging his lower half. They were even tighter than Draco's, showing off his thighs. Harry smiled, waving with one hand as his other held what looked like their school robes. He then realized that they must be his old Gryffindor robes.

"Harry will you please do us the honor," Draco said, waving his wand at the chair that transformed into a fire pit, the flames being green. Harry nodded, holding up his Gryffindor robes for everyone to see before throwing them into the fire. Again the whole room burst into applause and cheering, it was almost louder than the music being played earlier "Before the party can officially start, I have something to give you. I don't know if you ever noticed that some of us Slytherins wear rings that resemble a snake? Well to officially welcome you, I bought you one of the authentic silver Slytherin rings,"

Malfoy then took out a small, black box out of his pocket and opened it up and handed it to Harry. He looked over at Hermione who looked utterly depressed as Harry slipped the ring onto his finger, holding up for everyone to see.

"Welcome Harry to Slytherin. Let the party begin," Draco yelled, the music and lights coming back up.

Everyone went back to dancing and talking, Harry and Draco disappearing. He watched as Hermione stormed after the two, Ron quickly followed behind. He had to make sure Hermione didn't do anything she regretted. Sure things looked bad in their position, Malfoy being the biggest wanker in Hogwarts but if Harry could see past it, maybe they could too. This week, Malfoy had proved to him that he wasn't just a stuck up prat. Of course he wasn't even sure he could face the pure-blood prince after their encounter in the broom closet. He noticed as they started going up stairs that they were following Harry and Malfoy up to their dorm room. He was actually quite curious what a Slytherin dorm room looked like. They didn't have to share with more than one person.

He stopped as he looked up at the boxers adorning the door frame of the room he knew at once was Malfoy's and Harry's. He couldn't even speak or go in as Hermione stood outside the open door, watching the two men inside.

"Draco I can't accept this..."

"Of course you can, we're friends now Harry,"

"This is real silver Dray and are those real rubies as the eyes? I can't accept this, it's way too much,"

"Harry don't you realize that I'm filthy rich, in the truest sense of the word. My family makes the top ten richest families of the wizarding world. Trust me that was nothing to me,"

"But..."

"No buts. Take it or I'll permanently secure it to your finger and you'll have to,"

" Okay. Thank you Dray, it really means a lot,"

"So this is how to get Harry, by buying him things. That's despicable,"

Harry and Draco both turned to look at them, shock written in both of their faces. Harry looked down, shuffling his feet, whereas a smirk danced on Draco's lips. He wondered where all the animosity was coming from, only hours ago did Hermione say they had to 'deal' with Harry's growing obsession with the Slytherin wanker.

"I'm not just friends with Draco because he buys me things. He's genuinely nice to me and we do a lot of things together. You wouldn't believe the amount of things we have in common," Harry finally said, ending the awkward silence.

"Oh yeah I imagine. Like lying, manipulation oh and using your friends for personal gain. Yeah Harry, you really are similar. You could be Malfoy's double," Hermione snarled, crossing her arms as Harry and Draco looked between each other in confusion.

"What does that even mean? I would never use my friends for personal gain," Harry said, Draco locked eyes with him, a knowing smirk flashed his way.

"Oh really? Funny I was talking to Blaise and Pansy just before the party about the so called bet you and Malfoy had. Did you ever tell Ron what the stakes were?" Hermione stated, Harry going very pale. "Yeah I didn't think so. Why don't you tell your so called best mate,"

"Don't need to, I think I figured it out," He finally said, trying very hard to fight back tears. "Hermione look up,"

He watched as gave him a weird look before glancing up, a gasp escaping her. Harry couldn't even look him in the eyes. How could he? They were best friends for so many years he thought that would mean something. Apparently not. Apparently it only took Harry a month to turn his back on his friends and join his enemies.

"How could you Harry? Everything I did for you, everything my family did. I never once jinxed you, hexed you, put you in the hospital wing. My father doesn't want you dead. I fought by your side, and this is how you repay me?" He said, his voice small.

"It was just a bet Ron, I really didn't think you'd actually, you know, fall for Draco lousy charms. I mean, come on, you hate him,"

"SO DID YOU!," He screamed.

"Do you see anything wrong with this?" Hermione said, rubbing his shoulder encouragingly.

"Actually no I don't. Look I didn't force Ron to sleep with Draco, that was his own free will. Ron would have done the same in my position. It was a bet, it's not like we haven't played similar games in Gryffindor before," Harry bellowed

"No we haven't and you know it. It's so sad that you don't see it Harry. Draco is using you, for what who knows it ranges from destroying your life to selling you to his fathers precious dark lord. Malfoy doesn't like you, he never has and never will. His a sick twisted little cockroach that needs to be squashed. Why can't you see that?!" Hermione exclaimed.

"He isn't using me 'mione. I would think I know Draco better than any of you. He's my arch rival after all. If Dray wanted to destroy my life he already would have. We sleep next to each other, he's had countless opportunities," Harry explained, putting his hand on Draco's shoulder "Draco Malfoy is my friend, and I trust him. Why the hell would someone, trying to ruin my lif, throw me a party, get me acquainted with all his friends and give up some of his favorite things for me. Look I'm sorry about having Ron as part of the bet, that was wrong,"

"Shut up Harry, you don't feel bad at all. All you care about is impressing your so called friend, Malfoy. Do you even hear yourself speak anymore. Using your best friend as part of a bet, threatening first years? It's sad but I'm not even surprised. Deep down I always knew you had some sick fascination with him, both of you do. I hope Malfoy does hurt you Harry, then maybe you'll know who your true friends are," Hermione snarled, he looked at her shocked. He'd never heard her ever speak to Harry like that. He watched as Harry seethed, Malfoy wrapping an arm around Harry's waist.

"Actually I do know who my true friends are, I should have listened to Draco in first year. If you are so disgusted then leave," Harry snarled, pointing at the exit. "Mudbloods and blood traitors aren't welcomed here anyway, "

He looked up, his mouth falling open. He looked over to see tears in Hermione's eyes. He could only shake his head at Harry disappointingly as he wrapped an arm around Hermione guiding her down the stairs and out of the Slytherin common room. Who knew Gryffindor was the only thing that had kept them together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

... And that's it. I hope you all liked it. I'm so sorry this took so long, I've been incredibly busy recently but I promise the next chapter won't take so long. I did some edits to the other chapters, that's also why it took a little longer, check them out if you have time. Anyway next chapter should have a lot more DracoXHarry moments I promise. Anyway, please, please tell me what you think. If it's reviewing/ favoriting / following / PM-ing me doesn't matter. Thank you for reading :)


	8. What Happens at Slytherin Parties

Author's Note- Thank you so much who reads this story. Thank you everyone who takes the time to review / favorite / follow and read too. It means so much to know that people are enjoying my story. So sorry this took awhile, I was editing my old story What Can You Do With 1000 Galleons (if you want to check it out its HP/DM) and attempting to write my new post war HP/DM story, Halfway Gone or Malfoy Mania I haven't decided on a name yet. This will be shorter than the others, hopefully I'll get two chapters done before I leave, if not then this update will be the last for a while, I'm moving across country for school again. We're driving so I might actually update sooner than expected, who knows. Anyway that's the update- thought I'd give you the heads up. Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you get on with the story. Hope you enjoy this next chapter :)

Chapter 8- What Happens at Slytherins Parties, Stays at Slytherin Parties?

"Um" Draco mumbled, completely speechless. What just happened? Did Harry just call his two best friends a blood traitor and a mudblood? Was he dreaming? He pinched himself. No he was definitely not dreaming. This has to be some type of joke. Sure, this is exactly what he wanted to happen but this seemed way too easy. Well it seemed this was truly happening. Who knew sleeping with the Weasel would benefit him so much? "Do you want to go after them?"

"Screw them," Harry snarled, shaking off his hand off his waist. He sighed, he missed the warmth "Seriously all they ever want to talk about is Malfoy this, Malfoy that. Malfoy is using you. Malfoy will sell you to Voldemort. I am SO sick of them not trusting me. It's like they think I never thought of those things,"

"So you don't trust me?" He enquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Look Draco, I like you, it's that simple. Of course in the back of my mind I questioned your motives for a long time. I'm embarrassed to admit this but the first night I checked your arm for the dark mark. It made me realize that I really didn't know anything about you. You wanted to be friends with me in first year, so I figured why not give it a try. Sure, you may have dark intentions, or you may not but I guess I'll find out sooner or later. You haven't tried anything, so I'm willing to give you a second like you said earlier, one day we may be on opposite sides of the war, I hope we won't but for now, you and I make a good pair, why ruin that? So I guess what I'm trying to say is I trust you," Harry explained, giving him the most beautiful smile "So let's go downstairs and enjoy this night. If Hermione and Ron don't want to accept our relationship then fuck them! Prejudice goes both ways, they shouldn't judge someone they don't know on their parents ideals,"

"Agreed," He said, grinning as he pulled Harry out of their room, down the stairs and into center of the snake pit. He couldn't help but laugh as Harry winced at the volume of the music. He waved his wand over himself and Harry, hearing the music become muffled into the background.

"Thanks. How does anyone actually enjoy their music that loud?" Harry remarked.

"Simple, there is no talking when you're dancing. You talk with your body," He stated.

"I don't really know how to dance," Harry confessed, looking around the room of people. He just smirked, he knew the golden boy could dance with fire whiskey in his system but he kept silent "Or at least, I've never danced like... is Daphne having sex with that guy?"

He just laughed, pulling Harry again past Daphne who was grinding against half the Slytherin Quidditch team and toward the punch bowl tables. He grabbed two glasses, taking some from two bowls, pouring each punch into different glasses. He presented them to Harry, Harry taking the one on his left.

"To a fun night," He said, clinking their glasses together "This will help with your dancing, I promise,"

"What's in this?" Harry asked, as he downed his drink.

"I have no idea, I left that to Nott. I know one is just punch, one has fire whiskey, one has fire whiskey and a truth potion of some sort, one is just fire whiskey, ones butterbeer," He said, watching as Harry chocked on his drink.

"A truth potion?" Harry gasped.

"It's only a mild one, no big deal. It only lasts for a little while. It's for truth and dare later, I don't even think it's out yet," He stated, shrugging "What? Have something to hide Harry?"

"No, just, you could have warned me,"

"Where would the fun be in that?"

"You are just mean sometimes Dray,"

"Oh no my facade has slipped, you have seen through my obvious act. How will I ever be able to trick you into my secret plan now," He mocked, putting his hand on his forehead in mock astonishment.

"What am I ever going to do with you Draco," Harry teased, pushing him in the shoulder jokingly. He could think of a few things he wanted the ex-Gryffindor to do to him. Very dirty things.

"Hey Harry, Draco," Daphne muttered, obviously drunk at this point. She gave them a sloppy smile as she filled her glass and downed it in one go. "So guest of honor, wanna dance?"

Draco just rolled his eyes as he watched Harry look at her and then at him with desperation. He knew since the whole charmed fire whiskey incident last week Daphne had grown an unhealthy obsession with his Harry. No Harry. Just Harry he reminded himself. She seemed to have the impression that Harry liked her, she was dead wrong. Or at least that's what he hoped anyway.

"Sorry Daphne, he promised me the first dance. Right Harry?" He said, watching as Harry sighed in relief.

"Yeah I did. Sorry, maybe some other time?" Harry said,

"Fine your loss. You two are so freaking weird sometimes..." Daphne muttered, stumbling away from them.

"Thank you, she won't leave me alone,"

"I noticed, she's been obsessed with you since our little charmed fire whiskey incident. She probably kept the panties she was wearing when you snogged her,"

"Ew that's just gross. I am never going to be able to look at her the same again,"

"Your welcome,"

He gave Harry his best smirk as Harry's face turned into sour, his eyes darting over to Daphne who was now grinding on Nott, who seemed to enjoying himself quite nicely. At least he knew now that Harry had absolutely no interest in Daphne. He wondered if there was someone Harry fancied. Someone who he could tear apart and make sure Harry lost all feelings for.

"So I have downed 3 drinks now, we going to dance now, you did promise me remember? You better teach me this secret Slytherin sex dance thats happening out there," Harry said, he almost chocked.

"There's one I could show you but it is in our bedroom and I think you might need a little more fire whiskey and a little less clothing" He teased, watching as Harry went bright red.

"Maybe after we dance Dray, someone clearly got the spiked punch,"

He laughed as Harry pulled him away from the punch bowl table and on to the dance floor. He grinned, loosening his tie and undoing a few buttons of his dress shirt. He felt his hips begin to sway as he grabbed Harry loosening his tie and undoing a few buttons. He then proceeded to grab a now very shocked Harry, twirled him around so he landed facing forward, Harry's back resting on his front. He then wrapped his hands around him, his hands resting on the shorter one's waist.

"So you want to learn how to grind huh?" He asked, his mouth resting next to Harry's ear. He felt the man in his arms shiver, his head tilting up to look at him.

"Yeah I guess, do we have to be this close?" Harry whispered, he could barely hear him over the muffled music.

"The trick to dancing at a Slytherin party is all about how your body moves. You want the entire room focused on you, the way to do that is to have sex with the room, with your body," He explained, really enjoying this position and very thankful that these new jeans did a number on keeping his growing bulge intact.

"And that means us pressed into each other?" Harry asked, the innocence just dripping off his words. He couldn't stop the growing smirk from spreading on his complexion.

"Well most times dancing involves a partner and this type of dance involves no personal space. Now the key here is all about the hips, know how to move those and your golden," He said, tapping his fingers along Harry's hips. He felt the raven haired Slytherin jump slightly, obviously unaware he had his hands there. He gripped Harry's hips lightly, forcing them to sway back and forth. "All you really need to do is move to the music and with your partner, that being me,"

He began moving his body to the music, feeling as Harry followed along, glancing at him once in a while. Grinding as he learned early on in his Slytherin years was the perfect way to show someone how you felt about them without actually telling them. There was a lot one could say with just their body.

He ran his hands up and down Harry's sides, as he pressed himself closer to his recent crush. He was honestly surprised at how much he was getting away with. He thought Harry would have walked away by now but he hadn't. Maybe his Malfoy charm was working after all. Who could resist him anyway? He smirked, moving his one hand onto Harry's stomach his other guiding Harry's one hand over their heads, so their bodies were pressing into each other further, his breath falling along Harry's exposed neck. He watched as the golden boy trembled, their faces inches apart as their eyes locked. He could almost kiss Harry at this angle, those lips all moistened and exposed.

"Hey Draco, Harry sorry to bother you two but Draco I need to borrow you for a second,"

He outwardly snarled, whipping his head to the side to glare at Millicent. Couldn't she see that he was very busy at the moment, with some extremely important.

"Go ask Daphne for whatever it is, I'm busy," He snarled, a very unlike Malfoy pout forming as Harry wiggled out of his grasp, moving to stand next to him. Well that perfect moment was ruined he thought miserably.

"I would but she snuck upstairs with Nott and you are the only one who can stop an all out brawl," Millicent explained, gesturing over to the sitting area as he noticed a group of fifth year Slytherin boys, wands pointed at each other, an obvious heated argument going on. A drunk wand fight never ended well, he knew from much experience.

"Fine I'll go deal with them. You can leave now," He snarled, Millicent nodded, scurrying off toward Tracy. "Well that's all you really need to know I guess, have fun. See you later on then?"

"Need any help?" Harry asked, he just shook his head.

"Nah, dumb drunk fifth years, it'll be a breeze, I'll just point out the nearest good looking girl and everything will work out. You go have fun, it's your party after all," He stated, stalking off toward the fifth years, thinking of the many curses and hexes he'd like to do to them for interrupting his perfect evening.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was buzzing, most people too drunk to even hold a conversation, just a lot of yelling and groping Harry noticed as he glanced around the room again. Over the hours he noticed as some couples discretely went upstairs to do Merlin knows what to each other. He wondered if thats where Draco had gone off to. He couldn't find Draco anywhere after their little grinding lesson. He wasn't sure if that was a dance lesson or just sex with your clothes on. Their bodies fit together a little too perfectly and Draco's hands knew how to touch him in all the right places. It was quite frustrating. He couldn't think of Draco that way, they were friends, good friends. Friends who apparently had dry sex. It didn't matter, that's who Draco Malfoy was. A big flirt. He was deemed the sex god in fourth year, or at least that's what he had heard. Draco liked to sleep around and have fun. He didn't get attached to anybody. The silver haired Slytherin had told him at one point he had a crush on Pansy in first year but they never dated, and that was it. What did Draco tell him he thought. Right, Slytherins shag and leave they don't have feelings. Feelings were for Hufflepuffs.

"Hey do you mind if I seat with you?"

He looked up to see a small, brunette girl looking down at him. He smiled, motioning her to seat next to him. She gave him a small smile, taking a seat next to him on the leather couch. He racked his brain for a name. He knew she was a Slytherin, not just because she was wearing her Slytherin tie with the trademark white blouse and a mini skirt with high boots like all the other Slytherin girls tonight. She looked oddly familiar, he just couldn't pinpoint where he knew her from.

"You bored too? I swear, you'd think they'd get tired of drinking themselves into a stupor," The girl remarked, he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yeah you'd think right? I'm just impressed they can hold their liquor so well," He remarked, the girl beside him giggled.

"Really, you think their holding their liquor well? They might as well be Crabbe and Goyle at this point with the intelligence level around this room. I mean look at Miles and Tracy, I think they've had their lips locked on each other for the past hour and they usually can't stand each other. Slytherin parties always lead to bad choices and drunken mistakes," The girl stated, shacking her head. "I guess this is your first one huh?"

"Yeah, I've heard the stories. It's just as bad as I've heard," He stated. "So why aren't you over there, dancing and having fun?"

"I was, you just looked lonely and I was absolutely tired of the phantom hands touching me in my personal areas. Besides I've heard so much about you these past few weeks, I thought it might be nice to meet THE Harry Potter in person," The girl said , making him roll his eyes dramatically.

"Didn't think I had fan girls on Slytherin," He joked, making the girl giggle.

"I'm not a fan girl, I'm the sister of the fan girl. I'm Astoria Greengrass," The girl stated, making him gasp, that's why she looked familiar.

"Oh your Astoria, that's why you look familiar,"

"Hey take that back, I look nothing like my sister, I'm much prettier," Astoria teased, slapping him in the arm playfully.

"Honestly, you are, don't tell Daphne I said that though," He said, watching as the younger girl blushed.

"She'd have a fit if I told her, she's absolutely enthralled with you. She absolutely blind with lust I don't think she knows you like someone else,"

"How... what?"

"I knew it," Astoria exclaimed, clapping gleefully "I'm surprised I'm the only one whose figured it out,"

"Figured out what?"

"That you like Draco Malfoy of course, I mean it's so obvious," Astoria stated, like it was nothing in the world. He couldn't help but just stare at her blankly, his jaw falling open. He only knew this girl for like two minutes and she seemed to know absolutely everything about him. How did she know? Why was her business if he did anyway? Not that he liked him, he was just having so awkward feelings right now that he'd deal with.

"I don't like Draco Malfoy," He said, glancing away.

"Right, and I'm not seating down. Seriously Harry, you can cut the crap with me. If there's one thing I know, is people. You and Draco have had such an intense relationship over the years, it makes sense that one of you has feelings for the other. Don't be ashamed, Draco is a really great guy once you get to know him," Astoria declared, putting her hand on this thigh. "Look I mostly live in the shadows, and I don't know what made you two hate each other so much except the rumors but I do know you two became fast friends and you two are glued to each other now. You two obviously care about each other, more than you both would like to admit but you do. I mean there must have been something there, all those years ago or else you two would still be enemies right? Draco doesn't just forgive and forget too easily and I'm guessing you don't do the same either,"

He just stared at her blankly. Maybe she was on to something. They'd hated each other for so many years, but looking back, the levels they went to destroy each others lives, well it just seemed outrageous. Ron hated Draco as much as he did, but he never went to the lengths he'd gone to ruin Malfoy's life, and same went to the Slytherin Prince. He was pretty sure he stared at Draco more than he stared at any girl and guy he'd liked over the years. He sighed, then they'd become such good friends so fast, realizing that they had so much in common. That they could actually get along. Now he sided with him on almost everything, even getting mad at his friends who were just trying to be there for him, all to impress Draco. To have him by his side. Hermione had said it earlier but now it finally clicked. He was completely and utterly obsessed with Draco Malfoy and he wanted him. Badly.

"So why the sudden interest in Draco and I? Isn't there some boy you should be snogging and what not," He almost snarled, not too happy with some fourth year prying into his business.

"It's not sudden, you two are fascinating the whole school watches you, it's like the unwritten favourite pastime of Hogwarts, next Quidditch which again goes back to you two," Astoria shrugged, grinning at him "And the boy part, I don't bother. My parents are arranging my marriage so I figure why bother? I don't have a choice in the person I pick and I'm not a slut like my sister and give it to anyone who walks. It's sort of why I watch you two, I root for different couples, it's a pastime of mine,"

"That's one weird pastime. Your parents are seriously arranging your marriage?" He asked.

"Yeah, a lot of pure-blood families do that, especially when they have that whole, pure-blood dominance thing, no mixing of bloods. My parents aren't really the death eater types but they really follow the archaic pure-blood tradition," Astoria explained, suddenly looking at something behind him. He turned to notice a very drunk and shirtless Draco standing in front of them, swaying, trying to keep balance.

"Harry... thhhhherrrre you are. Looking for you everywhere. HEY ASTORIA!" Draco screamed, his words slurring.

"I best leave you two then," Astoria said, smiling and waving as she got up and left. He watched as she turned around and winked before stalking off.

Harry sighed inwardly as Draco flopped down on the couch next to him, a little too close for comfort. He then laid his head on his shoulder, his beautiful grey eyes looking up at him.

"Harrrry, I'm drunk," Draco stammered.

"I noticed, where did you go anyway?" He asked, patting Draco on the leg.

"Well those fifth years were so mad, and I tried to cool them off then we started drinking and dancing and... well I don't really remember. Then I wanted to see you because drinking is our thiiinnnng. Wanna play 21 shots?"

"No not really," He said.

"Oh, oh we should dance," Draco exclaimed, jumping up, only to almost fall over.

"I don't want to dance Draco, maybe I should take you to bed now," He said, only to be grabbed roughly and pulled on to the dance floor.

Before he could move, Draco was all over him, his body grinding against his, chest to chest. Draco wrapped his arms around his neck, his very bare, and glistening chest rose up and down as his body moved like a wave on a beach. It was so erotic, watching Draco thrust his hips into him.

"Come on, dance with me," Draco yelled, pushing himself into him, his mouth coming inches away from his "Rub yourself on me,"

"I think someone needs to go to bed," He said, pushing Draco off, grabbing Draco's hand and pulling him toward the dormitory stairs. As much as he wanted Draco rub himself all over him, he needed to deal with his feelings and besides he wanted Draco to want him sober, not drunk.

"But I'm not tired," Draco whined.

"You will be when you wake up with a massive hangover," He remarked, pulling a very unwilling Draco upstairs.

"But I'm horny. You're no fun," Draco whined again, he almost sounded like the charmed Draco.

"Sorry Draco, I guess I'm not. Come one, inside you go," He said, pushing Draco into their dorm room. He watched as Draco's face lit up as he looked at him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were taking me to our bedroom. Let's shag," Draco exclaimed, grabbing him and pulling him toward their bed. He pushed Draco off roughly.

"No Draco. You are very drunk, it'll be a huge mistake if we do," He explained, guiding Draco toward his bed.

"But we've already shagged," Draco said simply, making him stop abruptly "Shhh it's a secret,"

"We, what?" He asked, completely shocked.

"Yeah when we drank, you got really horny, and I got horny and we got naked and you know I don't need to explain the rest right? Then you forgot and I didn't tell you so we could still be friends," Draco stammered, they had shagged already? Was that why Draco was acting weird all week? How could he not tell him? It wouldn't have ruined their friendship? Would it? He felt betrayed, Draco hadn't trusted him enough to tell him. "We're still friends right. I really like you,"

"Look let's not talk about this now, I'm still in shock. Let me figure how I feel about you not telling me we had sex," He said, pushing Draco lightly into his bed.

"No Harry Potter you tell me know," Draco snarled, pulling him on to his bed. They both sat facing each other now.

"We're still friends alright," He said, trying to get up but Draco pushed him back down.

"Do you like me?" Draco asked, at this point he wanted to roll his eyes.

"Yes Draco I like you, as much as you are annoying me right now," Harry teased, a smile spreading on his face as the cutest smile formed on Draco's face. "Do you like me?"

"Yeah I like you," Draco said, moving forward to look him directly in the eyes. Emerald met grey as Draco's closed as he leaned forward, he was completely frozen in astonishment as Draco closed the gap between them. His eyes fluttered shut as he felt Draco's lips touched his in the softest kiss. Before it started it was already over and Draco was staring at him "I like you more than you'll ever know Harry,"

He just sat in complete shock as Draco grinned at him before he leaned back, falling into his pillows. What just happened? He could hear snoring, great he passed out. Draco Malfoy had kissed him. He'd also told him he forgot to mention they shagged last week. Did he really mean it? Did Draco even like him? Was this too good to be true? Well he thought crawling into bed, he needed to rest. There was too much to deal with now, he'd deal with it tomorrow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Finally, this took me forever. Is it super noticeable I had really bad writers block for this one? I'm sorry if its awful, but I promise to make up for it in the next chapter. If you did like it than thank you. Please tell me what you think if you did, that review bubble is right below this, a girl always likes to hear praise and/or criticism. If not a review, following and making it a favorite it is like a review. At least I know you like it. Anyway thank you again for reading :)


	9. Courting Draco Malfoy- Part I

Author's Note- Hey, sorry for the long hiatus, I meant to update I did but school just got crazy and a lot of bad things happened to me over the past few months. Anyway I'm back. Sorry this took so long. I promised I would finish this, and I'm going to- no matter what.

I just want to first thank everyone who favorited, reviewed and followed. Over 100 favourites, I am so thankful. It really means a lot so thank you SOOOOO much.

To explain this chapter, I wanted this to be one whole chapter but I wanted to update because I really want to get back into writing and I want to finish this story so I'm doing a two part thing. Promise this will still be a long chapter, it would be really long with the whole thing, you'll see. Thank you _boycrazystable _for your idea for this chapter.

Anyway I'll stop rambling and let you get on with the reading. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Disclaimer- Don't own Harry Potter, J.K Rowling does :)

Chapter 9- Courting Draco Malfoy- Part I

**Sunday**

_His breath hitched in his throat as he felt lips graze his neck, turning over to see grey eyes meet his emerald ones. He smiled, capturing the soft lips that had woken him up with his. He heard a soft moan escape his bed mate, giving him full access as he slipped his tongue in, exploring the new territory. His eyes fluttered open as Draco bit down on his lip playfully, a lustful look deep in his eyes._

_ "Fuck me," Draco whispered, his fingers rubbing his skin playfully._

_ "Are you sure?" He asked, gasping as he was pushed into the silk sheets, Draco straddling his hips. The sight took his breath away. Draco Malfoy, completely naked, his soft, creamy flesh shone in the candlelight. _

_ "More than anything in this world," Draco said, kissing along his chest, his hands pinning him to the soft sheets. "Stop fighting this," _

_ "But you don't love me, you can't," He said, watching as Draco looked up at him for a moment, a hurt expression crossed his perfect face._

_ "Why can't I love you?" Draco asked, bitting down on his nipple, making him arch into the Slytherin, a moan escaping his throat. _

_ "Because you're Malfoy, you hate me,"He stuttered, his mind going blank as Draco kissed, sucked and bit along his skin, leaving little red marks in his wake._

_ "You hate me too, don't you remember?" Draco replied, coming up to capture their lips together again in a heated kiss. Once apart, Draco looked deep into his eyes. "There's a fine line between love and hate," _

_ "Not for us," _

_ "Especially for us," Draco replied, his long fingers grazing through his raven hair. "We'll never be just friends Potter, either hate me or love me you can't have it any other way," _

_ "How do I choose? Loving you means giving up on my friends- if they can't accept us being friends then they won't accept us being together. I don't think anyone will," He said, Draco just smiled softly down at him. "How do I even know you really want me too" _

_ "You don't, but love is trust. I told you how I feel, now you just have decide if you believe me or not. You're staring at the only love you know Potter, are you willing to put everything on the line and fight for me?"_

Harry opened his eyes, sighing as he looked over at his still passed out roommate. What in Merlin's name was he going to do.

* * *

><p>"So where are we going exactly?" He asked as he followed Astoria around the castle. They turned again, heading deeper into the castle.<p>

"You said you'd do anything to get Draco. Do you trust me?" Astoria asked, stopping to look at him.

"Not really," He said, Astoria only laughed.

"Glad you're learning. However, do you trust me that I can help you get Draco?" She asked again.

"You're the only Slytherin that I trust with this," He said, Astoria just grinned at him. She turned on her heel and kept going. He had to jog to catch up with her.

"Now will you tell me where were going?" He asked again.

"The library. " Astoria said, slowing as they made their way to the library doors. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I need to know the truth,"

"If we do this, you won't be able to turn back. You know that right?" Astoria asked, looking at him intently.

"Yes I know that. Draco and I can't go on they way we are either,"

"Good,"

"So why in Merlin's name are we in the library?"

"We need to talk to Pansy, she's the only one who can help with the first part of the plan,"

"And she'll help us why?" He asked, Astoria stopping as they stood in front of the library doors.

"That's going to be the tricky part. Just follow my lead, and remember she's a Slytherin, one of the cruellest.. So don't play nice," Astoria stated.

He followed Astoria as they headed into the library, not sure why in Merlin's name Pansy Parkinson would be in here. He knew for sure she wasn't a book worm, he remembered hearing rumors that she used to con Ravenclaw's into doing her work in the past. He wondered if they would do it still now that she lost all her backing from the Slytherins.

"So, why would Parkinson be here out of all places?" He asked, scanning the room to see no one so far.

"Because her only friend right now is Blaise and he's a huge bookworm, almost as bad as your friend Granger. I'm sure she's here," Astoria replied, walking toward the back.

"What about Zabini then?" He asked

"Hopefully too hungover to be here yet. He was completely wasted last time I saw him," Astoria commented, suddenly stopping "Look whose here."

He followed her eye line to see that indeed Pansy Parkinson was sitting in the back corner, a book in front of her. He preceded to follow her as they made their way toward the former Slytherin.

"Hey Pansy," Astoria said, Harry watched as Pansy looked up, a confused but angry look crossed her face.

"Astoria, Malfoy's bitch, what can I do for you? Oh don't tell me, this isn't some new spot the Slytherins have decided to claim as their own. Merlin forbid I get in the way of the all mighty Slytherins," Pansy snarled, giving him her famous Parkinson sneer.

"Sit Harry," Astoria commanded, completely ignoring Pansy as she sat across from the former Slytherin, he slipped into the seat next to her.

"Maybe I wasn't clear enough, go away!" Pansy snarled, pulling out her wand "Or I'll make you,"

"Really Pansy? No need to be rude we're only here to help you,"

"Riiiight. There's nothing I want from you and especially scarhead. So sod off,"

"Oh but I think there is. See Harry and I couldn't help but notice that you are all alone, here and in Hufflepuff. I mean your only friend if you can call him that is Weasley and even he doesn't like you all that much. See Harry and I think we can help you with your little problem,"

"And what's my problem Greengrass?"

"You want back into Slytherin, a pureblood girl like you doesn't do well in the dysfunctional, emotional house that is Hufflepuff,"

"Why in Merlin's name do you think I want back in that hellhole where that, fucking prick choses the golden boy over his two best friends. Where all my so called friends choose, that," Pansy snarled, waving her arms at him making him roll his eyes. He almost forgot how much the Slytherins used to hate him. Scarhead, golden boy,all the little nicknames Draco had given him over the years. Who knew they'd end up actually using each other's first names. "Over me. Me! Pansy Parkinson. Don't think so. So why don't you take pothead and shove off. Go kiss Draco's feet or whatever you Malfoy worshipping Slytherin wannabes do best,"

"You would know best Parkinson you kissed Draco's ass better than anyone I know," He commented, completely bored of the situation. There was no way Parkinson was helping them.

"Fuck you Potter. What happened to Malfoy being a prat? Your worst enemy? A wannabe death eater?" Pansy snarled, pointing her wand at his face. He only smirked, putting the tip of his wand underneath her chin. He gave his best Draco annoyed impression, watching as she only smirked back at him "Wow Draco has really rubbed off on you? Only one way the golden boy trusts a potential death eater. You let him shove his cock so far up your stubborn Gryffindor ass you're seeing green,"

"You would know what cock does to a person best Parkinson, I mean what Hogwarts boy haven't slept with?" He retorted back, watching in glee as Pansy's face turned three shades darker. "Besides whose to say I didn't shove my cock into Draco's ass? As you said earlier, Dray did choose me over you and Zabini after all. So if I were you Parkinson, I'd tread carefully because unlike you, I have the entire Slytherin house backing me- you, well you have my friends, who I'm sure would choose me over you. So why don't you quit trying to insult me and listen to Astoria's proposal,"

"Fine, you have thirty seconds before I decide to leave,"

"Good, it's simple. Harry here can help you get back into Slytherin if you give us Draco's little black book,"

"Why in Merlin's name would you want that? That slimy git! Did he send you here to get it, can't face me or something," Pansy snarled

"No we just need it for something," Astoria stated.

"For what? It's all just ratings on who he's shagged and who he wants to shag. There's no evil secrets he keeps in there,"

"Yeah we know. Why do you care what we do with it? We just want to borrow it for a few days, I promise to give it back to you," Astoria stated

"And if I was interested in getting back into Slytherin, how might Potter even accomplish that. No re-sorting remember,"

"He's the boy-who-lived, Dumbledore's favorite student. If there's one person who can talk Dumbledore into changing the rules, it's him, right Harry?"

"I can't promise anything but I'm supposed to see him on an update with my condition in Slytherin. I could mention that the students have been upset over the recent sorting. With me pushing for your cause, you have much more of a chance getting back into Slytherin," He stated,

"I guess it can't hurt and besides I really don't care what happens to this book, but I have two conditions. One, if this all works out, I want Blaise put back into Slytherin. Second, I want Potter to kiss Blaise, in a public place by the end of the week where I and his master can see," Pansy stated, his eyes widened. Kiss Zabini, no way.

"You have yourself a deal Pansy," Astoria said, extending her hand. His head snapped sideways, glaring at her.

"I want to here it from the golden boy himself. We have a deal Potter?" Pansy asked, the most devilish smile crawling onto her lips as she extended her hand to his.

"Why Zabini?" He asked, still uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Why do you want Draco's precious little black book?" Pansy enquired, raising an eyebrow. "Some questions are better left unanswered. So, do we have a deal?"

"Yeah we have a deal," He said, reaching out to shake Pansy's hand. Somehow he felt like this was going to come back and haunt him in the near future.

"Good, here," Pansy said, as she reached in her bag and took out a little black book. She slid it across the table to Astoria. She then handed him a piece of parchment. "That's a list of who Draco wants to shag. I stole it the night at the party for leverage. Now I don't need it, hope it helps with whatever you two are planning. Oh and Potter, one thing. Draco knows everything, about everything. He's the master at planning games. If you're going up against him, watch your back. He's smart, make sure you're two steps ahead."  
>"Um, thanks Pansy," He said, getting up as Astoria stood up.<p>

"No need to thank me, you'll lose eventually,"

He just smirked, following Astoria as they made their way out of the library.

* * *

><p>"Blaise, Blaise,"<p>

Blaise looked up, groaning as he noticed Pansy running toward him. He thought he made himself quite clear this morning when he didn't go to the library. He was severely hungover and didn't need to deal with the shrill that was Pansy's voice on his eardrums. Why in the name of Salazar, did he have to be sorted out of the Slytherin house? Sure he was brilliant, there was no denying that. However, he figured his smugness and cruelty would keep him in his beloved house. He missed having Draco to distract Pansy from annoying him for too long. Then he had to pair himself up with the mudblood and the blood traitor in hopes to destroy Potter and get back into his house. He didn't blame Draco for abandoning him, he would have done the same if Draco was sorted out of Slytherin. They may be best friends, but their friendship was only founded on their similar interests, and those were all Slytherin based. Now he was a Ravenclaw, stuck dealing with the socially inept sheep.

He groaned as Pansy sat across from him. There was one advantage of being in Ravenclaw, no Pansy, except somehow she seemed to find herself next to him at least once a day.

"Blaise I come with some gossip even you won't want to pass up," Pansy said, grabbing a piece of toast off his plate. "What if I told you I have found a way to get back into Slytherin, and it comes way from scarhead himself,"

"Potter himself is going to get us back into Slytherin? Right and I'm a muggle," Blaise said, snorting and shaking his head. "What did you fall for now? Don't tell me you're actually becoming a Hufflepuff,"

"Shut up Blaise!" Pansy snarled, rolling her eyes."Don't worry I was confused too. However, all they wanted was Draco's little black book, and the list,"

"The list? Really? What would Potter want with that? His name is on that list," He said, glancing over at the Slytherin table to notice that Potter wasn't present next to his precious Draco. Even Draco seemed a little irritated by that fact. "Wait you said they?"

"Yeah Astoria was there too, Merlin knows why. I don't think Draco has a clue those two have his book or list. When I quietly mentioned how messing with Draco is difficult, neither one denied the fact that they're scheming against him. He also never denied the fact that they've shagged," Pansy said, Blaise couldn't help but smirk.

"Well of course. We both know Draco's been pining over Potter since third year. He was the first on the list after all. Now that he's had his way with golden boy, you'd think he'd start tormenting him,"

"I know right? But you know better than anyone how Draco is with his new pets. He likes to keep them around and Harry is his roommate after all. It's quite convenient,"

"True but there's two issues with your statement. This isn't some clueless love struck idiot, fawning over Draco's handsomeness. This is Potter. As much as I despise that ex Gryffindor, he's not that dense. Two, this is Potter. As intrigued as Draco is with him, he won't stay with him. He hates him more than any of us. This relationship is doomed to explode eventually,"

"I guess you're right, Harry's heading to the Gryffindor table,"

He turned his head to notice that indeed Potter was making his way to the Gryffindor table, not even bothering to stop at the Slytherin table first. He watched in fascination as he stood there, speaking with the twins and the Weasley girl before taking a spot next to the ginger girl and Longbottom. They seemed to be arguing, he figured they would with everything that had happened since Potter moved to Slytherin. Of course the Gryffindor table would forgive him eventually, they didn't hold grudges unless it was for a Slytherin. Speaking of Slytherins, he turned back to look over at the Slytherin table who all seemed to be enthralled with the recent turn of events. Draco was absolutely furious, though only a keen eye could notice this.

"Why the sudden interest to get back into the Gryffindor table?" Pansy asked, the same question racked his brain."You think he's there to apologize to them over recent events? The weasel did sleep with Draco after all, I'm sure the rest of his family, like mudblood blame him,"

"No, it has to be something more. Why need Draco's shagging list? It's not like he can use it against him, those people on the list are more embarrassed about it than he is. Everyone knows Draco sleeps around. Sure the list with all the Gryffindor's and undesirables is a little embarrassing, but nothing Draco can't handle," Blaise said, watching the scene unfold in the Gryffindor table. Whatever the golden boy had said convinced the Gryffindor's to take him back. It looked like nothing changed, except two thirds of the golden trio were missing.

"We might be going about this the wrong way. We're thinking in terms of Harry still being the innocent little Gryffindor. He, out of three of us got sorted into Slytherin,"

"What are you blathering on about. Get to the point Pansy,"

He watched Potter intently, calculating the situation playing out at hand. It looked innocent enough, Potter laughing along with the other annoying Gryffindor prats. Potter seemed to be engrossed in a conversation with none other than Longbottom, Merlin knows why though. Longbottom was a blithering idiot, who only this year was even remotely noticeable since the loss of his baby weight making him less repulsive to look at anymore.

"Well if Harry qualifies in Slytherin then under that annoying hero exterior lies someone more sinister than either of us,"

"But it's Potter," He said, crinkling his nose in annoyance.

"I know Blaise I feel the same way, but how much do we really know about scar-head? Take a step back, think of him as any other Slytherin. Why would he want to know who Draco's been shagging, and why is he suddenly so keen on getting back with his old friends. Only yesterday did he choose Draco over his two best friends. Were talking the golden trio here, not just anyone," Pansy explained, motioning over to the Gryffindor table. "If you were Potter, Merlin forbid, what would be your plan?"

"There's only a few things I can think of why Potter would suddenly change his alliances. One, that was his plan all along. Get close to Draco to somehow destroy him, except I'm pretty sure Potter knows by now that Draco isn't a death eater or the smug bastard he comes off as being. Besides Draco has no secrets that would be humiliating enough to use. Second, Draco did something incredibly stupid last night, which knowing the drunk Draco, most likely. However, another flaw, Potter's seen Draco drunk before and that only made them get closer," He said, looking over at the Gryffindor table again. What in Merlin's name would Potter be doing with Astoria Greengrass, Draco's notes on his past and potential future sex partners and the Gryffindor house. "Pansy, isn't there a number of Gryffindors on that list Draco has?"

"Yes, mostly upper years but from Harry's little group, that would be the Weasley twins because he's never had sex with twins before. Girl Weasley to not only anger Potter because he was positive he had a crush on her and Weasel, just to watch him go mad when she told him. Two birds with one stone he said. Longbottom because he was sure that he was gay, that he fancied him and because outing him would cause Longbottom to lose all confidence, come crawling to Draco so he could be the one to crush him completely. He also figured because Longbottom has low self-esteem, he would do kinkier things. Oh and don't forget..."

"Wait go back to Longbottom," He said, a smile creeping on his face. That brilliant bastard. It all made sense now.

He looked over at the Gryffindor table, watching Potter laugh** again **at something Longbottom had said, lightly touching him on the arm. His eyes glanced over at the Slytherin table to get a good look at Draco. The jealously was just oozing off him. He had to hand it to Potter, he was pretty intelligent.

"What about Longbottom?" Pansy enquired, he knew she wasn't going to like his answer. Thank you Potter for letting me ruin Pansy's morning he thought. "Oh come on Blaise, you look like Christmas came early. Tell me, tell me, tell me,"

"What have you always said about Draco and Potter?." He asked, watching the match between Draco and Harry.

"They both should either shag themselves to death or become lovers, whichever is more convenient. Why do you... wait you don't think?" Pansy asked, her head snapping back to look at Draco. "No way, it's Draco we're talking about. Potter is not just going to lay in bed with his enemy, literally,"

"It's the only thing that makes sense. How do you court Draco Malfoy?" He said, smirking as Pansy whined. "Simple, you make Draco absolutely mad with jealousy,"

"But... but,"

"Oh stop whining, this is good for us," He said, for once happy to the fact he was in Ravenclaw and completely in the clear to watch this violent storm play out. Let the fun begin, he thought as he watched Draco sipped on his coffee, a devious look on the face of the master Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday<strong>

He leaned over, not too obvious but not too subtle, just enough so his body brushed against the one next to him as he reached over to grab a piece of toast. He glanced back, watching an obvious shudder run down his victim. He smirked, snapping back in into place. He slowly lifted the piece of toast to his mouth, biting into it as a soft moan escaped his lips, his eyes fluttering closed as he did so. It wasn't usually like him to act so flirtatious but he desperate for answers. Last weekend had been awkward to say the least and there was no way of going past it without answers. Sure it left him with a perfect opportunity to ask but a more subtle approach seemed more appropriate. After all, he was a Slytherin and Slytherin's were all about manipulation, not pouring out his feelings. If he had wanted to do that he would have gone to Hufflepuff with Weasley and Parkinson.

Speaking of manipulation, he opened his eyes to connect with the ones he truly wanted on his body. He could see a questionable look on his face but underneath it all he could see the pang of jealousy he was looking for. So he did like him then? Or was he just offended he has his attention on someone other than him? With the amount of touching and obvious lustful glances he was throwing his friend next to him he was doubtful. Besides, the amount of time he spent on his hair and clothing this morning, he had a feeling it was something more.

"You feeling okay?"

He turned to look the person sitting next to him, a playful smirk dancing on his lips.

"Of course why wouldn't I be?" He asked, peeling his eyes away from his soon to be prize.

"I don't know, you just seem different. More Malfoy like," Neville commented, he watched as the surrounding others nodded in agreement. He had to hold back rolling his eyes. Malfoy this, Malfoy that. He wondered if they had anything better to talk about then his budding friendship with the Slytherin. He thought they'd got over it after he'd apologized yesterday. Apparently not.

"Really? I don't feel different. Maybe more confident but that's about it. You guys should really lay off Draco, he isn't as bad as he seems. He can actually be nice if he wants to be," He said, smiling at the man himself. Draco nodded at him to come over, he only shook his head no.

"Looks like the Prince is summoning you," Ginny commented, her voice edged with cruelty. He wondered how they would feel if they knew all of this was to be with Draco.

"I see that, he's having some problems with my return to Gryffindor. Unlike you, he's getting used to the idea," He said, watching as everyone's heads fell.

"It's not like that, it's just, its Malfoy," Neville said, turning to look at him. He took the opportunity to put his hand on his arm, leaning in a bit closer.

"I know Neville, I get it. He tormented me too, remember? I completely understand where you're coming from, but this is me. You have to trust that I know what I'm doing," He said, glancing over at Draco for a moment, those grey eyes glued on him. "Draco Malfoy is important to me, just like all of you. I don't expect you to forgive Malfoy like I have but I hope you'll understand that he means a lot to me and accept that,"

"If we mean so much to you, why haven't you apologized to us for Saturday? You did call Hermione a mudblood remember?"

He looked up to see Ron coming toward them, Hermione beside him. Everyone at the table looked at him, their faces mixed with shock and outrage. He sighed, letting go of Neville to face his two best friends.

"Whatever he said, don't believe him. Malfoy is poisoning his brain," Ron growled, his brothers moving so the two of them could sit across from him, obstructing his view of Draco. "You don't deserve to sit at the Gryffindor table. You did burn your Gryffindor robes, making you a full Slytherin so why don't you go back to the snakes?"

"I won't apologize for something I meant. All I ever here, over and over from you is Malfoy is corrupting me. Malfoy is evil. Malfoy is using me. If there's anything Draco has done for me is open my eyes. He's made me come to realize who my real friends are. If calling Hermione a mudblood and you a blood traitor to realize that this is all my doing, then so be it," He said, pointing at the Slytherin crest on his robes. "I got sorted into Slytherin, maybe you should take a moment to think about that. I was supposed to be in Slytherin in first year and for once I get it. I'm not some goody-goody golden boy you all see me as and I'm done pretending to be that man. I'm a little sinister, a little manipulative, a little like Malfoy. Open your eyes, and get used to it because this is who I am and if you can't accept that, then I guess we can't be friends,"

He jumped as he heard slow clapping come from behind him. He turned to see Draco, Daphne, Astoria, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott standing behind him. Draco stepped forward, placing his hands on his shoulders, looking down at his friends.

"Couldn't have said that better myself," Draco said, glancing down at him as he tilted his head back to look at him. "They giving you trouble Harry?"

"No, not at all. I was just hoping they'd finally accept us," He said, putting his hands on Dracos'."What are you doing here anyway?"  
>"Well unlike them, I was just making sure you were okay. We all care about you, and you will always be accepted in Slytherin," Draco said, smiling down at him. "We should be heading to class soon, unless you want to stay?"<p>

"No, I think I'm holding on to a dying dream. You were right, they'll never accept me," He said, Draco helping him off the bench.

"What can I say, Gryffindors are stubborn, loyal freaks. You came to Slytherin, you betrayed their little house. They probably think you have the death eaters mark, just like the rest of us. I mean, you do know that we're all death eaters right?" Draco mocked, making the other Slytherins laugh behind him.

"Shut it Malfoy," Ron snarled, jumping up from his seat, glaring at the two of them. "This isn't Harry,"

"It is now," Draco said, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Come on Harry, let them figure out how they feel about you. No use talking to deaf ears,"

"I hope you'll see past my Slytherin crest and new friendships and realize that I am still Harry," He said, placing his hand on Neville's shoulder, much to Draco's silent protest. "I can't deal with this constant hatred of my house and my friends. Just know that I still consider all of you my friends,"

* * *

><p>Draco grabbed his school bag, throwing in the books that he needed for the day. He couldn't help but look over at his roommate who was doing the same. They hadn't spoken about the events of the party on Saturday and he wasn't sure if he was happy about that or angry. He'd never gotten a response from the golden boy and he was starting to worry that it might have freaked out the ex-Gryffindor. He did end up avoiding him the rest of the weekend, spending his time with Astoria and his old Gryffindor pals. Or should he say Neville Longbottom. Even the name made his skin crawl. That chubby bastard, getting the attention he deserved from his Harry. Getting touched by his Harry. He wasn't going to stand for that, not that he needed too much more. Seemed like the Gryffindors didn't trust their boy hero. He couldn't complain, it meant he could have Harry all to himself. Convince him that he was all the raven haired man needed.<p>

"We haven't talked about Saturday," He finally said, cutting the silence.

"I figured you wouldn't want to talk about it, you were really out of it. I'm surprised you even remember," Harry said, turning to look at him. "So did we actually shag?"

"That's what you take from that night? Yeah we did," He said, walking toward the raven haired Slytherin, pinning him to the wall. "I can refresh your memory if you want. You were wearing less layers,"

"Was I?" Harry asked, looking up at him, a devilish smile spreading on his face. "Go on,"

"Well you were on the bed, begging me to fuck you," He continued, pinning Harry's arms to the wall behind them. "I pinned you to the bed, just like this,"

"And," Harry said, his face inches from his, his breath grazing his skin. Harry's tongue ran along his lips, wetting them. His eyes followed the action, wanting very much to kiss them.

"I kissed you," He said, tilting his head to get closer to Harry, their bodies so close they could be one. "Over and over again, our bodies becoming one, just like this,"

"Then what?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes flickered with mischief.

"I made love to you until we both passed out from exhaustion, screaming out each others names," He explained, their eyes pinned to each other.

"Sounds quite enjoyable,"

"It was,"

"Sorry I forgot it," Harry said, slipping out of his grip. He walked past him, grabbing his school bag.

"We could make new memories," He said, grinning as Harry spun around, giving him an evil smile.

"We could," Harry said, walking up to him. "But we have class,"

"We skip class then," He replied, pulling Harry closer to him.

"Is that such a good idea? Sex complicates things," Harry said, his hand coming to touch his chest.

"It doesn't have to," He replied, looking deep into Harry's emerald eyes.

"Maybe for you," Harry said, leaning in to softly place his lips on his. "Let's go to class,"

With that, Harry stepped back and walked out of the room, leaving him with a raging hard on and more questions than he started with.

* * *

><p>Harry walked along the general path toward the entrance of the castle for supper. What was he doing? He almost gave up on the plan this morning. Draco just looked so sexy, so willing. His words so seductive. He called it making love, making his heart skip a beat. He just wanted to have no doubt in his mind that Draco was his, and his alone. He'd read Draco's shagging book, there were more names in there than he had first thought. He wasn't going to be just another name.<p>

"Hey Harry, wait up,"

He turned around to see Neville running up to catch up. That was another thing. How could he use his friend like he was. Their friendship meant a lot to him, but Astoria made it clear that Neville was the perfect candidate to incite Draco. He was a Gryffindor and on Draco's list of future shags. If there was one thing Draco hated, it was to lose to a Gryffindor. Especially one he hated so much. It's not like he was going to shag him or anything he supposed. To most onlookers, it seemed friendly enough. Neville would be clueless anyway, he always was.

"You working on your Herbology assignment?" He asked as Neville came to walk beside him.

"Yeah I want to get ahead so I can focus on Potions," Neville replied, he couldn't help but laugh a little.

"You were never good with Potions, not that I can blame you. I'm bloody awful at Potions, I'm glad I have Draco as a partner to keep my grade up,"

"Yeah you're lucky, Malfoy is the best Potions' maker in Hogwarts. I'm surprised he doesn't learn with the upper years,"

"He's actually in advanced Potions too," He said, Neville turning to look at him surprised. "He wants to be a Potions master,"

"Good career choice for him," Neville replied, opening the main entrance door for him. He smiled, stepping inside. "You two really have become close friends, haven't you"

"Yeah we have. It's weird to be honest. Sometimes I wonder if its all for show but I'm beginning to just trust him. He's done a lot for me, asking for almost nothing. He's not the stuck up git he pretends to be. Sure, I wish he was more accepting of my other friends but it's not like my friends are really willing to give him a chance either," He said, only giving the half truth. It's not like he could tell Neville he was starting to fall completely and utterly in love with the silver haired prince.

"The other Slytherins nice like him too?" Neville asked as they made their way to the Great Hall.

"Yes, in their own way. Draco's been pushing for them to accept me. He has the say in Slytherin,"

"I can imagine. They all follow him, you don't appear to though. Draco seems to keep you on equal footing," Neville said, making him stop for a moment in surprise. He'd never thought about it like that but he had a point. Draco let him do his own thing most times. He got away with a lot more than the other Slytherins. He also got to spend the most time with him.

"Really, you think?" He asked.

"Yeah I mean this morning he didn't insult any of us. I think that might be the first," Neville commented, a small laugh escaping the Gryffindor.

"Yeah I guess that's true," He said, opening the Great Hall doors for Neville. Neville smiled at him, walking past him before stopping and turning toward him.

"I can't speak for our friends but I want you to know that I'm okay with you being friends with Malfoy. I don't expect all of us to spend time together but I still want to be your friend. Malfoy seems to make you happy and you seem to make him a better person, so who am I to stand in the way of that," Neville said, he could only smile at the Gryffindor. Who knew it would be Neville out of all his friends who would be most accepting of his friendship with Draco?

"Thanks Neville that means a lot, " He said, hugging the Gryffindor tightly. Neville returned the hug, watching as most of the Great Hall were staring at them. Draco looked at him, an almost hurt expression flashed on his features. "You're a great friend,"

"Well hopefully all our other friends will realize what a great friend you are too," Neville replied, waving as he walked to the Gryffindor table, he turned making his way to the Slytherin table. Yeah, hopefully he thought as he took his seat next to Draco, he wasn't about to give up on his relationship with the Slytherin.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday<strong>

He was at his wits end. Finally though he got to spend time in the class that made the most sense to him. Potions class. He loved Potion class. Why? Because he was good at it. No he was amazing at it. One of the few classes he excelled at better than Granger. Also, it was the only class he got to watch Longbottom get severely humiliated by his godfather. And today he was in such luck, they had Potions with the Gryffindors. Oh the sights. He was so terrible at potions, it was amusing and without Granger or his Harry to at least salvage his work. This was going to be one of the best classes yet. He'd seen his godfather and with the fowl mood he was in, it just made this situation better. And if perhaps Longbottom somehow managed to not screw up, he'd find a way to see it happen anyhow. He was, after all, very skilled at Potions.

The only thing that mattered to him was making that annoying, fat faced blood traitor pay. How dare he even think about looking at Harry the way he was. Harry was his. Sure, maybe they weren't together but it was going to happen if he had any say in it. If Longbottom had to spend a lengthly time with Madame Pomfrey in the Infirmary to ensure his success, he'd do it. There was no way he was going to lose to that blitthering idiot. Not that Harry would ever choose that **thing **over him. He was, after all, Draco Malfoy, sex god, Slytherin prince and the hottest guy in Hogwarts. There was no comparison and he needed to for Harry to see that. He needed Harry to realize he could give him everything, he didn't need those Gryffindor prats, especially Longbottom. If he could separate the golden trio, he was sure he could do it with his eyes closed.

"You okay Dray?"

He smiled, turning his attention to his gorgeous roommate. He almost forgot he was next to him. Maybe he could just snog him here, claim him for every Gryffindor to see. Of course, if Harry didn't like him back then that could ruin everything for him. He didn't want to lose Harry now that he had him.

"Yes, quite actually. You know how I love Potions," He answered sighing as he watched Harry smile. Oh how he loved his smile, his eyes, his voice, his everything. Jeez, he thought shaking his head, he was starting to sound like some love struck Hufflepuff.

"I'm glad, I thought you were mad that I've been spending time with Neville," Harry said, he could only flash his best smile. Mad wasn't a good word to describe how he felt, enraged, maybe. Wanting to kill every Gryffindor, better. Wanting to torture Longbottom till he ended up in St Mungo's, hell yes.

"No, he's your friend. Why you would want to spend time with him, I don't understand"

"He's a good friend, don't worry I still love you," Harry replied, only making his heart flutter. _Get it together Draco, he is only one guy. _

"Hey Harry can I seat with you?"

He snarled, glaring at Longbottom who decided that today was the day to get under his skin. Maybe he could kill him without anyone looking.

"No," "Yes"

He looked over at Harry who answered at the same time, the entire room staring at them now. He crossed his arms, giving Longbottom his best sneer only to watch to his dismay as the fat bastard sat next to his Harry, at their table. When did Longbottom become fearless? No Gryffindor sat with Slytherins. Why was this happening to him? What did he do to deserve this? Did all the idiot Gryffindors think he suddenly became soft? Something had to be done about this before Harry decided that they were more important than him. He would not share Harry and there was no way he was lowering himself and becoming friends with them.

"Hey Dray are you listening?" Harry asked, snapping from his rant. He looked over to see Harry and Longbottom looking at him. "Can Neville work with us?"

"No and if he would leave and go sit with his own kind I would consider not jinxing him," He stated, watching Longbottom pale. Good, now the cry baby was back to being the cowardice nothing he was used to.

"Oh you are so funny Dray," Harry finally said, a laugh escaping the raven-haired Slytherin. His jaw fell open, was he serious? What was happening? "Don't worry Neville he won't jinx you. He's just not used to spending time with you,"

"No and I would prefer not to either. If you want to spend time with him, Merlin knows why though then fine but not me. This is Potions we are talking about. Longbottom has no brains to begin with, pair that with difficulty of brewing and we have a serious problem. He will no doubt somehow ruin our Potion and I WILL NOT take a failure. Go ruin someone elses Potion you brainless twat," He snarled.

"Please Dray if there's anyone who could help him pass this class it's you," Harry said, leaning over to press himself onto him. He wimpered, unable to have any clean thoughts. "Do it for me... please,"

He looked into Harry's emerald eyes, unable to say anything. Maybe once he would let Longbottom work with him, or at least until he found a way for Harry to unfriend all the Gryffindors.

"Fine, I guess, but there are rules," He stated, watching as Harry's face lit up. "One, you do not touch anything unless I say so. You will ruin it and I will not fail. Second, you won't speak to me unless I initiate the conversation. Third, you will do as I say, never questioning me because I know what I am doing, unlike you. Got it?"

"Yes, thanks Malfoy," Longbottom said, he rolled his eyes.

"Thank Harry, not me. I'd rather work with your toad. Now both of you, go get the ingredients before I change my mind" He instructed, watching as Harry and Neville got up and went to the cupboard.

He needed to do something about this budding friendship Harry and Neville seemed to have. There was no way this was continuing if he had any say in it.

"Nott," He snarled, turning to face the table behind them. "After class, get Daphne I need to talk to you two,"

"Why?" Theodore asked, looking up from his potions textbook.

"Because we are going to war with Gryffindor,"

* * *

><p>Draco walked alongside Miles Bletchley and the other Slytherin Quidditch team members, except Harry. Right after their practice, Harry went off with Astoria to do Merlin knows what. He didn't understand that friendship either. When did Astoria ever associate with any of her sisters friends? He was glad that it was her instead of Granger or some other annoying Gryffindor twat. He was especially glad it wasn't Longbottom, he was on the verge of killing that blood traitor. No worries though, he was going to break that friendship, by breaking the Gryffindors.<p>

Speaking of Gryffindors he thought as he noticed the Gryffindor Quidditch team making their way to the pitch. No Harry to watch him be cruel, and he had the entire Slytherin Quidditch team to back him. This day just couldn't get any better he thought as he took out his wand.

"No mercy boys," He commanded, the others nodding as they all took out their wands.

He watched in awe as the curses and hexes came out in a flurry, striking the unexpected Gryffindors. Most of them went down, some in pain, others with weird facial deformities, some completely paralized to be hit with another set of jinxes.

"What the fuck Malfoy?" screamed one of the Weasley twins.

"We did nothing to you," The other replied, his red hair going a dark green color. He simply raised his wand, muttering a spell and watching the twin fall to the ground, shreaking in agony.

"No you didn't," He said, nodding to the others to stop, gathering the Gryffindor's wands, one by one.

"Then what the hell Malfoy? You going mad?" Weaslette snarled, he couldn't help but snicker as he noticed the large amount of blemishes adorning her face, her eyebrows as think as catipillars.

"No, this is just our way of wishing you luck on your match," He said, waving his wand over each Gryffindor broom carefully. "I wouldn't use those for awhile if I were you,"

"Harry won't forgive you for this," Weaslette snarled.

"Draco doesn't care what Harry thinks of him. Besides, he's one of us now slut, get used to it," Miles spat, handing him all of their wands. "Besides, last time I checked, Harry cares more about Draco than any of you,"

"Harry has to realize you all aren't untouchable forever. We face you this weekend, hazing is just part of it. Can't let all of you forget how ruthless we are," He said, turning and walking away, the team following behind he felt like it was a good enough distance did he drop their wands. "Good luck in our match,"

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the Slytherin common room, slumping into the nearest black leather couch. He just came back from his meeting with Dumbledore, setting the framework to get Parkinson and Zabini back into Slytherin. Hell, maybe him back into Gryffindor. He'd been cornered after his meeting by Ron and Hermione to tell him the entire Gryffindor team had been attacked by Draco and the entire Slytherin Quidditch team, excluding him. How was he ever to get them to forgive him when Draco attacked his friends. At least this time they didn't blame him for it. Only told him Draco was a complete ass and he had to stop trusting him. Maybe they were right. Maybe Draco was no good for him.<p>

It's not like he should be surprised. This was Draco after all. He was bound to do something like this eventually. Why now though?

"Harry there you are!"

He looked up, smiling as he saw Astoria come and sit next to him. She was the one to thank for his little experiment into courting Draco. Maybe this was a sign that they weren't meant to be.

"Why the long face?" Astoria asked "Did you hear about the little attack on the Gryffindor team?"

"Little attack? Three of them are in the infirmary," He said, sighing as he looked at the Slytherin staircase, wondering if Draco was up in their room. "Why would he attack them? He knows how much I want them to accept him,"

"You should know Draco doesn't care what they think of him. He only cares what you think of him,"

"Well he has funny way of showing it. This doesn't add any points to the Draco being my boyfriend meter,"

"Harry you have to realize this isn't any boy. This is Draco, this is who he is. He isn't going to change overnight. You should be happy it wasn't Longbottom, it might be a lot worse," Astoria commented, she made a valid point. "You knew this going in Harry. Our plan was to make Draco go mad for you, and that's exactly what is happening. People are going to get hurt. At least it wasn't too bad and besides Draco does have to haze them eventually. You guys have a match in a few days,"

"I know, I know. I guess I never really thought too much about it. I mean yesterday he didn't even insult any of the Gryffindors, he was actually quite civil, I thought maybe I'd changed him,"

"You have Harry, you have a choice to make now. You can't accept only one part of him, you have to accept all of him." Astoria said, patting him on the knee. He watched as she stood up and left, leaving him alone in the common room. He supposed he should go to bed, maybe Draco was already out doing his prefect rounds.

"I thought I heard your voice. Where have you been?"

He looked up and groaned. He really didn't want to deal with Draco at the moment.

"I had a meeting with Dumbledore then ran into Ron and Hermione on the way back. They were informing of a certain attack on the Gryffindor Quidditch team," He stated, watching Draco pale slightly.

"Yeah, I wanted to tell you first," Draco said, coming to seat on the other side of the couch.

"Why Draco? Why after everything? You know I'm trying to get them to accept you,"

"Harry you should know I will never care what they think of me because they will never like me," Draco said, running a hand through his ungelled hair. "I know you want some type of truce between all of us but it will never happen. They'll never understand us, our dark side, our Slytherin side. I've been trying to be nice to them, but you have to remember too that hazing is all part of the Quidditch tradition, even Gryffindor does it."

"I know, I know, Astoria was reminding me of that. I guess that's all I can ask from you," He said, moving closer to the Slytherin. Draco just smiled at him, running his hand through his hair softly. He smiled back, resting his head on Draco's shoulder as the Slytherin continued to run his manicured nails through his raven strands. "I forget sometimes how much I expect from you,"

"It's okay, I forget too how much you must be going through. I know its not easy convincing people to trust a son of a convicted death eater. Sometimes I wonder why you even bother with me,"

Harry tilted his head upward to look into those beautifully sad, silver eyes of his crush. Oh how much he could say. If only people could see this side of the Slytherin. This was Draco Malfoy. Not the man who attacked the Gryffindor team.

"I bother with you because at the end of the day I know who Draco Malfoy really is, and he's amazing," He stated, breathing in Draco's intoxicating scent. He'd never been this close to the Slytherin- never seen Draco be this endearing.

"Thanks," Draco said, kissing the top of his head as continued to play with his hair. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you,"

"I can't expect you to tell me all your sinister plans. Next time, at least tell me beforehand what you're planning on doing. If it's not the Gryffindors I might just join you," He said, watching as Draco looked down at him, a devilish smirk spreading over his beautiful features. "After all, I am a Slytherin now and it's what we do,"

"Of course, I would love to have you by my side, watching you duel others. With the two of us and our skill level, we would be unstoppable," Draco said, grinning down at him.

"That I can agree with. We make quite the pair,"

"We really do, don't we?" Draco stated, he only nodded, enjoying sitting here with his Draco. He wondered if it will always be like this, because at this very moment, he could stay forever in Draco's arms.

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

Neville sat next to Seamus and Dean in the Gryffindor common room, wondering what in Merlin's name was going on. Hermione and Ron were there, alongside most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The Slytherin team did a real number on their team, a few of them still in the infirmary.

"What's going on?" He asked, Seamus who only shrugged, nodding toward Ron and Hermione. "What are you two doing here?"

"Were here to talk about our growing problem. Something has to be done about Malfoy. He's out of control," Ron snarled, he could only help but roll his eyes. He was starting to sympathize with Harry, they never stopped talked about the Slytherin.

"He attacked us yesterday, without a word. We didn't have time to defend ourselves. Malfoy I'm pretty sure used some dark curse on Fred, he's lying in the infirmary, his whole body hurts. He hexed our brooms, Professor McGonagall had to unhex them for us. I don't know what Harry sees in him, but he's not changed. Still the arrogant ass he's always been," Ginny pipped up, everyone nodding in agreement.

"What'd you expect? This is Malfoy we're talking about," Seamus added. "We should corner him and give him the hexing he rightfully deserves, screw Harry,"

"After what he did to my brother, he deserves to lying in the infirmary permanently. It'll make him think twice about messing with us and Harry," George pipped up, nods circulating the room.

"Do you even here yourselves? This is exactly what Harry was talking about. You all think Malfoy is being exceptionally cruel when he's just being Malfoy. When has he ever been nice to any of us? You want to hurt Malfoy, then go for it but you'll just be pushing Harry closer into Malfoy's awaiting arms," He said, everyone looking at him, completely shocked. He wasn't surprised, he didn't like speaking up much. "Unlike you, I actually asked Harry how he felt about Malfoy, about Slytherin. He cares about Slytherin, about his new friends, about Malfoy. He honestly likes Malfoy and I think Malfoy cares about him, he let me join their Potion's group. I've seen those two together and they actually make sense. I think we have to accept that Draco Malfoy is Harry's friend. If we do that, Malfoy might just stop attacking all of us. You have to wonder if Malfoy attacked all of you because you hurt Harry,"

"Riiiight I think you've been spending too much time with Harry, he's brainwashing you with Malfoy's nonsense," Ron stated, huffing.

"He's your best friend Ron, how can you just sit there and talk about him like that?" He asked, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Because Harry's always been obsessed with the little ferret and Malfoy's been capitalizing on that. You should know we can't trust the git," Ron replied, he could only roll his eyes.

"I may not trust Malfoy, but I trust Harry's opinion of him. Who are we to judge Malfoy? We don't know him like Harry does. Besides if Malfoy is using Harry, we should be there for him if it all goes wrong. He's our friend, he's one of my best friends. He's always been there for us, we should do the same thing for him" He said, getting up. He couldn't deal with this anymore. Harry deserved to have his friends be there for him. Even it was Malfoy.

"I think Neville has a point," Hermione spoke up, giving him a sympathetic smile. "Harry's always had our backs,"

"So what we just let Malfoy win?" Ron asked.

"No, but we accept that Harry's a Slytherin and Malfoy's friend. We be there for Harry. If it all falls apart then we pick up the pieces and we attack Malfoy with all we've got," He stated, the room nodded in agreement. He smiled, he hoped for Harry's sake that Malfoy really did care about him. He deserved to be happy.

* * *

><p>Harry walked into the Great Hall, nodding as Astoria made her way to the Slytherin table. He smiled over at Draco before walking toward the Ravenclaw table. Things were going well, he felt like him and Draco had reached a new level of trust last night. He could almost just quit the plan, he felt as though Draco was practically his. He knew his feelings were genuine, he was in love with Draco Malfoy. Thing was, he was having a little too much fun teasing Draco, besides this had to be a 100 percent sort of thing and he was still a little upset over the hexing of his friends.<p>

He stopped as he stood next to Zabini, Parkinson sitting across from him. He glanced over at the Gryffindor table, noticing Hermione and Ron were sitting with all their old friends. They looked over at him, giving him curious looks.

"Here's your book back thanks," He said, making sure Draco didn't see the book as he handed it to Pansy. "It was a great help,"

"How's your end of the bargain going?" Pansy enquired, sipping on what appeared to be coffee. Did all Slytherins drink coffee?

"Good, spoke to Dumbledore last night. Apparently you aren't the only ones complaining about the housing situation. He's looking into it. If I hear anything more, I'll let you know," He said. "From what I gather, you have a good chance in getting back in Slytherin,"

"Good to hear," Pansy said "Thanks Potter,"

"No problem Parkinson,"

"So how is courting Draco Malfoy working out for you Potter?" Blaise asked, making him freeze in utter shock. He looked down to see Zabini smirking up at him. He should have guessed they'd figure it out.

"Good I suppose. Never know with Draco how he really feels. We were enemies once upon a time, " He commented, shrugging.

"So you really like Draco?" Pansy asked, an almost hurt expression crossed her face. Draco was right. Pansy did have a thing for him.

"Yeah I really do. Trust me, I'm more surprised than any of you,"

"We were never surprised, you and Draco have always had something between the two of you, glad both of you are finally admitting to it. It's been almost painful watching the two of you go at it," Blaise commented, he could only roll his eyes at Blaise's arrogance. Glad to see Zabini hadn't changed since being sorted out of Slytherin. "You might want to go to your master, he's giving me the evil eye and I don't need him hexing me because he thinks I have any interest in you, and vice versa."

"That's too bad Zabini," He said, Zabini giving him a weird look. He smirked at Pansy who grinned at him, moving out of his way so Draco had the perfect view of the two of them. "I made a promise to Pansy,"

Zabini glanced at Pansy, then back at him, a horrified look on his face. He could only chuckle as he grabbed the ex Slytherin and captured their lips together in a rough kiss. He pressed his hand against the back of Zabini's, bitting his lip. He felt Zabini gasp, giving him full entrance. Their tongues intertwined, Zabini giving into him. He could only hear shock radiating the Great Hall, Pansy giggling girlishly across from him. Zabini pulled them closer, his hand on his face. Finally they pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Wow," Zabini finally said, he could only chuckle. "Not bad Potter, I see what the fuss is all about,"

"Glad I'm pleasing but the only satisfaction I'm looking for is Pansy. It was part of the deal," He said, turning to Pansy who was only nodding and giggling evilly. "I'm guessing that's a yes, though I have no idea why she wanted me to kiss you but whatever. Oh by the way, you might want to find a safe place to hide for awhile. Draco looks like he's about to murder you,"

He watched as Zabini turned to face Draco's direction, his face going three shades lighter. Draco at this present moment was giving Zabini his most evil sneer, his eyes almost black with rage. He patted Zabini on the shoulder comfortingly.

"I hate you Potter," Zabini mumbled, giving him a soft glare.

"I hate you too Zabini," He said, chuckling as he walked away toward the exit of the Great Hall before Draco came looking for him.

Draco outwardly seethed, making Daphne jump next to him. He couldn't care less. How dare Zabini kiss his Harry! He was dead, more than dead. He was going to make Zabini suffer. He knew the darker skinned boy was angry at him for completely shunning him out from Slytherin but really? Kissing Harry to get him back, he crossed a very thin line. Blaise knew Harry was his, he'd always been his to claim. Not that he hadn't already, but he wasn't sharing him.

He watched as the golden trio and Neville make their way toward Harry, Neville reaching out and touching Harry's shoulder. So apparently his little attack on the Gryffindor team didn't resonate through them to leave Harry alone. Guess this called for more severe was done getting back at people. This time he was going to make people realize who Harry really belonged to. Harry was done having his fun flaunting himself all over Hogwarts. He was done with this limbo him and Harry had been doing since the night he told him he liked him. If Harry didn't want to tell him he liked him, then he was for sure going to make everyone else around the golden boy know his true feelings for the raven haired saviour.

* * *

><p>Neville hurried along toward the Gryffindor common room, he hated being in the corridors after curfew. He shouldn't have spent all that time with Harry in the greenhouses. Herbology was his one weakness though. What was with Harry anyway? He couldn't wrap his head around Harry's current behavior. He knew Harry was happy that all their friends were back together and finally accepting his current status in Slytherin and his friend Malfoy. He just seemed, more physical of recent. Maybe that was just the way in Slytherin.<p>

He stopped abruptly as he was pushed up against the stone, cold wall as his arms were raised above him as invisible chains wrapped around them. He frantically squirmed, but to avail. He was stuck. He groaned, looking about to see a flash of green and silver and he knew he was in big trouble.

"Look what we have here. Someone's out past curfew,"

That famous drawl made him shiver. He should have known it would be Malfoy out of all people to find him out past curfew. Why did it have to be Malfoy? He was in a terrible mood since Harry started talking to them again. Malfoy was hard to deal with on a good day and with him being in an outright rage, things weren't looking good for him without Harry.

"I could say the same for you Malfoy,"

He watched as Malfoy stepped out of the darkness, the moonlight cascading onto him, illuminating some of his best features. He shivered as he saw that famous dangerous sneer danced on his pale lips.

"I'm a prefect moron," Malfoy stated, his chuckle echoing in the long corridor.

"Aren't you supposed to be monitoring the Slytherin corridors then?" He snarled back, trying to prove he wasn't afraid of Malfoy. By the way his smirk seemed to widen, he was failing miserably.

"This is Slytherin territory Longbottom, someone losing their mind? Like mother like son I suppose,"

"SHUT UP MALFOY!LET ME GO!"

"Oh did I hit a nerve I'm sorry," Malfoy replied, stepping closer to him. "I've just been on edge recently, you understand,"

"Why? Because Harry is choosing us again over you. Must hurt losing your only friend," He retorted, only making Malfoy chuckle.

"Clever Longbottom, where are you getting this sudden rush of courage? Think because Harry is your supposed friend that suddenly you can talk to me like he does. Think he'll protect you from me- he won't" Malfoy stated, coming closer to a point where they were now face to face, their noses touching.

He couldn't help but notice how the moonlight highlighted the gits chisseled features. His ungelled silver hair fell into his equally silver eyes as he pressed his arms on to the wall behind him. His pink lips parted as he leaned over to whisper in his ear with his annoying yet very seductive tone;

"Does it frighten you that he and I are such good friends? That he likes me better,"

He then looked at him, his silver eyes filled with such cruel joy that he shivered, only able to shake his head no. Malfoy smiled at him then, running his hand lazily down his chest.

"Really? I think it does. I think it bothers you that Harry trusts me with so much when my father and mother are both death eaters. That the same person who tortured your parents is my aunt. That my family, in all its forms is the reason for so many deaths and despair,"

"Harry says you aren't like them, if he believes that then... so do I,"

"Really? And why is that?" Draco whispered, his fingers moving to comb through his hair, a questionable look on his face.

He was at the complete mercy of Draco Malfoy and all he could think about was how nice it felt as Malfoy continued weaving his hand through his hair, his fingers gliding through the strands. He'd never seen the man be so gentle and yet his affection seemed purely malicious. Maybe there really was something more to Malfoy than meets the eye. The only thing was, he couldn't' understand his intentions, why did he want him?

"Because Harry sees the good in people," He whispered, never losing eye contact with the taller Slytherin. He was taken aback when he saw the most genuine smile flash across the man's face.

"He likes to think he does," Malfoy replied, his smile disappearing as his body connected with his, making him gasp, unable to form any real thoughts. Draco's one leg brushed against his lower half, making him very thankful he was wearing robes. His grey eyes glimmered as they appeared to look deep inside him. "So do you like him then?"

"W..hat?"He gasped, as Malfoy rub this thigh against his crotch, making it difficult to speak any real words.

"Do you like him Longbottom? Want him to touch you," Malfoy stated, his hands suddenly disappearing into his robes. He gasped as he felt his cold fingers graze his hot flesh. "Want him to kiss you, to shag you,"

He watched as the silver haired god leaned in even further, leaving hot, wet kisses along his neck. His robes were ripped open, his dress shirt in tatters as buttons went flying. He felt Malfoy's clothed chest press against his as he assaulted him in the most pleasing way. He shouldn't want this, this was Malfoy after all, king of the gits. He was cruel, evil and only cared for himself. But, he gasped his falling back against the stone, Malfoy was also good at everything to do with sex. Or at least that's what he had heard anyway, and the Slytherin prince wasn't disappointing.

He watched in astonishment as Malfoy ran his hands along his naked chest, his tongue following upward. His eyes never left his as he touched him, his fingers going a little to close to his nether regions. They stopped at his belt buckle as Malfoy detached his mouth from his skin, his head tilted, his eyes burrowing a hole through him.

"So...? I can't continue if don't tell me, unless you don't want me to" Malfoy asked, a dangerous smile playing on his lips. His hand cupped his very obvious hard on. " But that bulge in your trousers tells me otherwise,"

"No...I um don't like Harry that way," He stuttered, gasping as the Slytherin rubbed him through his clothes, not wanting Malfoy to stop. "He's just a friend,"

"Good,good," Malfoy stated, his smile spreading. His eyes fluttered closed as he watched Malfoy move in closer, their lips almost touching. He shouldn't want this, but Draco was sexy and really skilled with his fingers. There was just something about him that made him want the Slytherin. He wanted to see Malfoy like Harry saw him. He could feel Malfoy's breath on his lips, their bodies almost one. "Harry is mine,"

His eyes snapped open as Malfoy sneered at him, his body detaching from his. The most maniacal laugh erupting from the blond, making him shiver. He should have known this was too good to be true. He watched, stunned as he walked away, like nothing had happened. He then turned, his eyes bright in the moonlight.

"Watch yourself Longbottom," Malfoy snarled, his invisible bonds breaking as he fell to the floor. When he looked up again, the Slytherin was gone. What the hell was happening?

* * *

><p>Sorry to leave on a cliffhanger, I seem to really enjoy doing that. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I hope it isn't too confusing, I know it jumps P.O.V's a lot which can be annoying. I really just love writing Draco jealous and possessive, I also love writing as Blaise for some reason. Next chapter will be more Drarry orientated, will they finally get together?<p>

Anyway, please tell me what you think, much appreciated. Review, follow, favorite, a pm, whatever floats your boat. Thank you again for reading, hopefully they'll be an update next Saturday, I'm going to attempt weekly updates.

Thanks for reading :)


	10. Courting Draco Malfoy- Part II

Author's Note- Hey, first I want to thank everyone who reviewed, followed, favorited. Also those phantom readers out there. Thank you sooo much for the support, it really means a lot. This story is a lot of fun to write, even though I constantly have writers block.

Anyway I realized that my last few chapters have been missing that Harry evil thing I was trying to achieve in this story to begin with so I decided what the hell? So expect a darker Harry.

Chapter 10- Courting Draco Malfoy part II

**Thursday**

Blaise took a seat in the front of the potions' classroom, looking around to notice that Draco and Harry hadn't arrived yet. He let go of the breath that he didn't know he was holding as he pulled out his textbook, trying to look as invisible as possible. He wasn't used to being ostracized, especially from not only his house but his best friend. Not that Draco would listen to reason, he was pinning over Potter as per usual. Though since their heated kiss in the Great Hall, he could fathom why the Slytherin Prince was so determined. Potter had some ability in the sex department and helped he was actually quite attractive for being an annoying prat.

"Good morning class,"

He looked up to see Professor Snape storm into the classroom, closing the shutters as he went by, his robes billowing behind him like usual. He sharply turned, giving them all a once over before turning back to write on the board. "Alright class we will continue on with our draught lesson. Today you will be making a sleeping draught. Pair up and..."

A loud crash sounded and the doors burst open, making him wipe his head around to see Draco and Potter stumble into the classroom, both laughing at something. It took a few moments for the two of them to come out of their own world. As they straightened up, Draco's face returning to its usual cold, callous expression. Potter though. still had his usual irritating dumbstruck smile as he glanced over at his love. He rolled his eyes, Potter was just being painfully obvious, and Draco seemed too dense to notice. _Go shag already._

"I'm glad you two decided to grace us with your presence, This is becoming a habit for the two of you, showing up late to class." Snape drawled, making Potter lose his smile completely. "For your insolence, you both can work with different people today. Potter, you first,"

He watched as Potter looked around the room, both Daphne and Granger nodded at him to sit with them. However those emerald eyes landed on him. He groaned as Potter winked at him, the most mischievous smile spreading on his tanned mug.

"I choose Blaise,"

He glared at the golden boy, shaking his head at the twat, only making that creepy smile widen. It gave him shivers how quickly the boy hero went from Saint Potter to Draco's twin. That boy certainly had a dark side he wasn't truly aware of.

"No sexual behavior Potter, I'm warning you. We don't need to see another little display of affection you like to advertise in this classroom and in the Great Hall," Snape commented, making some of the girls giggle.

"I can't guarantee anything, Blaise is just..." Potter drawled, coming way too close for comfort as he leered behind him. His face inches from his as he looked over at Snape. "Delectable,"

He could only whimper as all the girls in the classroom giggled girlishly, straining his eardrums. The Slytherins were howling, Draco was just giving him the evil eye. He was dead.

"Go away Potter, work with your mudblood friend or Greengrass," He hissed, glaring at the smirking Slytherin.

"That's not very nice Zabini, someone get their panties in a twist?" Potter teased, taking the seat next him.

"Seriously, bugger off. I don't need Malfoy coming after me," He snarled, flinching as Potter ran his hand down his cheek.

"That's already done, we snogged remember? I'm sure Draco is coming up with some diabolical plan to hurt you. Honestly, I probably saved you from him poisoning your potion. You could be more grateful,"

He wasn't serious? Did Draco and Potter switch personalities? He watched in slight curiosity as the boy wonder got up and went off to the Potions' ingredient cabinet. No Malfoy trademark swagger so they hadn't switched bodies. Did Draco finally brainwash Potter completely?

"Blaise," He shivered as that famous drawl echoed inside his ears. "You touch him, snog him, or even think of shagging him- believe me if you think your life is hell now, just wait until I get through with you. You have claim over a certain Gryffindor, it would be a real... shame if I got to him first?"

He twisted his head back to glare at the silver-haired Slytherin who just smirked down at him. He was getting sick of being used and threatened. When did he ever back down from a challenge? He was still a Slytherin even if he was sorted into Ravenclaw and he was going to prove that to Draco.

He grabbed an unsuspecting Potter, capturing their lips together in a quick lip lock before glancing back at Draco, a satisfying smile appearing on his lips. Draco just narrowed his eyes at him as he walked past their table. _Bring it Draco. Two can play at this game. _

"Mr. Zabini I didn't think I would have to tell you too that there is no sexual conduct in my classroom. Twenty points from Ravenclaw. Don't make me give you a detention as well," Snape called out from his desk, giving him a disapproving look. He only shook his head, he couldn't care less. It was worth it.

"What was that?" Potter asked, passing him the ingredients as he sat down.

"A challenge," He replied, glancing over at the golden boy. "I thought you would be happy. You want to make Draco jealous right?"

"What happened to leave me alone Potter. I don't want to upset my dearest friend," Potter mocked, moving closer to him. He took the threat, putting his hand on Potter's thigh.

"What happened to Saint Potter? You're beginning to turn into Draco," He watched Potter lean in further, pushing his hand further up his thigh. He was beginning to respect this new Potter.

"I'm taking a new one thing that's stopping me from claiming Dray is his dominant Slytherin side. So I figure, being a Slytherin now, what's stopping me from exploring my dark side? I want him, and I feel as though to accept it, I need to understand it," Potter explained, watching as his mouth opened, a silent moan escaped the raven-haired man as he rubbed playfully along his inner thigh. "I have to say, being bad is kind of fun,"

"Always is," He replied, gasping as Potter put his hand on his thigh, an evil glint in his emerald eyes. "You know everyone is staring at us right?"

He watched as Harry quickly scanned the room, almost all eyes were on the two of them. Daphne was red, her eyes almost black with jealousy. Granger looked almost more pale, her mouth slightly open from what he assumed was shock at her friends recent behaviour. Nott seemed pleased and Draco. Draco looked as though someone made him swallow something rather unpleasant, his face turned up in disgust. Past that though- those silver eyes were filled with unreleased rage.

He turned to look at Potter who seemed utterly unfazed by the attention.

"Let them stare," Potter finally said, moving to come inches from his ear. "Unless you're uncomfortable?"

Potter looked at him then, he could see the unwritten challenge in his eyes. He only smirked, closing the distance between the two of them. The kiss was soft, but demanding as the Slytherin wrapped his other hand around his neck- pulling them closer. Potter moaned as he continued to rub his inner thigh, granting him full access as he explored the familiar territory. Potter pulled at his short hair, his other hand getting very dangerously close to his growing erection as the kiss became heated.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Zabini what did I just say? MY CLASSROOM IS NOT FOR SNOGGING! Detention tonight, both of you," Snape called out, as Potter bit his lip playfully- their tongues touching. He gasped, finally pulling apart, watching as Potter heaved in, filling up his lungs. _Totally worth it._

* * *

><p>Harry walked past Hagrid's cabin, waving goodbye to Hagrid as he finished Care of Magical Creatures. It was the only class he didn't have with Draco- he had Advanced Potions. Draco absolutely hated the class, and he actually liked having time to think about the days events. Snogging Blaise, getting a detention with Snape. What was becoming of him? He had to admit though, he was enjoying himself. Draco practically didn't leave his side for the rest of the day, he even participated in a conversation he had with Dean and Seamus. He didn't once insult them, thinking back he might have even laughed at something Dean said.<p>

The one thing he couldn't wrap his head around was Blaise Zabini. He went from wanting nothing to do with him to helping with his mission to get Draco. The only thing he knew was that Draco had said something to him, making him snap. He wasn't complaining, the whole using Neville thing wasn't really panning out. Besides he was feeling a little guilty about it. Anyway, some reason Blaise just made Draco's blood boil and having Zabini participate made it much better.

"Hey Potter,"

He looked up, surprised to see Zabini himself waiting on the main path for him. He smiled, jogging to catch up to the Ravenclaw."Hey Zabini, what are you doing here?"

"Thought we could walk together back to the castle. Just finished Herbology with the Gryffindors. Besides this is the only class you don't have with Draco right? We can talk freely," said Blaise, walking next him as they made their way to the main doors.

"You backing out already Zabini?" He commented, making the ex-Slytherin snort beside him.

"You're honestly going to ask that after our little display in Potions class?"

"Of course, I am Potter and you are Zabini, traditionally we don't get along. So let me guess, you want something. You are an ex-Slytherin so deep down you aren't doing this for free," He asked, making Zabini laugh softly.

"You aren't as dense as you appear Potter. I do want something from you maybe perhaps the near future. It all depends on how seriously jealous Draco is. See we used to make this claim on people we wanted to shag so the other one knew they were off limits. You were on his list. He's threatened to go after someone on my list, someone I sort of have real feelings for," Blaise explained, peaking his curiosity.

"Who?"

"All I'll tell you is it's a Gryffindor, as you can understand my participation in your little scheme," Blaise said, he wondered who in Gryffindor he could like. Must be one of his friends.

"Don't worry, Draco doesn't have enough charm and good looks in the world to seduce any Gryffindor after his stunt with their Quidditch team. I'm pretty sure if he wasn't my friend, he'd be laying in the infirmary," He said, spotting Neville walking a little ahead of them. "Neville. Hey, Neville,"

Neville turned slowly, paling at the sight of him. He gave him a half wave before running up the path to the Great Hall doors. That was odd.

"Looks like Draco did a real number on Longbottom," Blaise commented, making him groan. "You know that's the one thing that's been bothering me from the very beginning. You're Harry Potter, I would have never guessed there would be a day where you'd use one of your own friends. Especially pushing them into a hurricane that is Draco Malfoy's rage,"

"Draco makes me do things I wouldn't normally do. I want him, if I could understand why I would tell you. He just makes my heart beat faster, makes my head pound. I want him to want just me, and I need to know for sure our relationship isn't all a lie. I did some horrible things to him, and Draco isn't one to just forgive and forget. I guess I want him to want me like I want him," He explained, opening the Great Hall doors for Blaise. He stopped as people stared at them, girls swooning over the two of the them.

"Ah..."

"That's what I came to talk to you about. Apparently the whole school heard about our little make out session in Potions," Blaise said, he could already hear the whispers flooding the hallway. "I was going to ask if you still wanted to go ahead."

He could feel the growing smirk spread on his face as he pulled Blaise to him, their faces inches apart. He placed both his hands on each side of his face and closed the distance between the two of them. The shrills of all the girls in the hallway was aggravating on his eardrums but he continued to kiss Blaise heatedly.

"Like I said I would do anything to have Draco," He whispered, winking at the Ravenclaw who only smirked back at him.

"And you want him to admit he loves you,"

"Yes, I do," He replied, "And I want to know for sure in my heart that there is no doubt that I love him too. I have to be able to love him for everything that he is. He deserves that much,"

"Well I hope he doesn't break your heart, Draco doesn't really know how to love. He might do something horrible," said Blaise as they walked into the Great Hall, most of the occupants stared at them expectingly.

"If I can love him after everything he's done to me, I think I can handle anything he can do. Besides the whole point of this is to know how he feels, if he doesn't love me then I'll know,"

"Oh I wouldn't worry about him not wanting you, it's what he will do to get you. Well, I'll see you in detention" Blaise replied, waving as they both made their way to their respective table, noticing Draco wasn't there. _Where could he be?_

* * *

><p>"So are you and Blaise fucking now?"<p>

Harry stopped, looking over at his roommate who walked out of the bathroom, a towel over his head. His mind went blank for a moment as he appreciated his half naked, wet roommate. If there was one person he wanted to fuck, it was Draco.

"No, we just have this game going," He replied, deciding that the shirt he was wearing wasn't good enough to wear to detention. He slowly took it off, watching from the corner of his eye as Draco stared intently at him. "Why? You jealous?"

"No I just don't understand it. Blaise is... attractive I suppose. He's pretty good in bed, he's not me obviously but he's okay. I just thought you always wanted more," Draco said, sitting on the edge of his bed, towelling off his hair.

"I'm not shagging Blaise. Besides, what if I was. You told me Slytherins don't love, they just shag," He said, throwing his shirt on his bed as he walked over to the blond.

"If you want sex, I'm a much better option," Draco said, looking up at him as he stood over the Slytherin, an almost sad look in his silver eyes.

"That's the thing, I don't want just sex," He said, pushing Draco roughly on to the bed as he crawled on top of them, their naked chests touching each other. "I want something more,"

He looked down at Draco, pushing the blond deeper into the bed as he pinned Draco's arms to the bed. Their eyes locked as he lowered himself, their lips inches from each other.

"What do you want?" Draco asked him, his eyes searching his.

_You_

He slowly descended lower onto Draco, their skin connecting. He watched as Draco's eyes fluttered closed as their lips finally touched- igniting his whole form. He didn't know he could ever want someone as bad as he wanted Draco.

His entire being felt inflamed as he deepened the kiss, feeling Draco arch into him. His hands let go of Draco's, gasping as they touched his chest, roaming freely. Draco broke the kiss and in one swift motion flipped them so he was on top. He could almost laugh, knowing Draco wasn't usually the one to be dominated.

He wrapped his legs around Draco's waist as he pulled the man closer, their lips finding each other again. He moaned as Draco rubbed him through his jeans, desperately trying to undo them with his other hand.

"Dray," He breathed, breaking the kiss as Draco looked deep into him.

"I like when you moan my name," Draco replied, nipping at his neck- making him see stars.

"Dray," He said again, into the taller man's neck, feeling as he shivered.

"Mmm, just like that," Draco moaned, his hands slipping into the contours of his boxers. "I could get used to this,"

He couldn't agree more as he arched into Draco's cold touch, his hands finding their way to Draco's jeans. Draco came back up, capturing their lips again in a dominating, hunger kiss. His lungs ached as they kissed over and over, their hands meeting each others pace. He wished he could be rid of his very constricting boxers- Draco's too.

"Harry," He heard Draco breathe, his eyes dark with lust.

"Harry," They both froze as Daphne called out to him from behind their door. Draco put his hand over his mouth, shhing him. "Blaise is here to go to detention with you."

"Fuck" He whispered, looking up at Draco expectingly- he didn't budge.

"No, skip detention. We just started," Draco said, he could only laugh as he pushed Draco off him, zipping up his jeans.

"I can't, Professor Snape might punish me further. You don't want me to be banned from our Quidditch game do you?" He said, grabbing his shirt from his bed, throwing it on.

He looked over at Draco who fell back on to his bed, his skin flush from their recent activity. "Fine, leave me here. Go with Blaise. Enjoy your detention"

"I'd rather be here Draco," He said, laughing as Draco pouted. He walked over to the blond, leaning over to give him a quick kiss. "Maybe later?"

"No maybe, two hours. You and me. This bed. Be there," Draco commanded, he shook his head, laughing as he walked out of the room.

* * *

><p>He took the seat next to Blaise- shifting, trying to find a better position to hide his raging hard on from his heated make out session with Draco. How was he supposed to wait two whole hours. Maybe he should have skipped detention. Draco could probably sweet talk Snape into letting him serve his detention another day. Except, if he did actually shag Draco where would they be then. Is that all Draco wanted? He'd gone too far to quit now.<p>

"What's with the smile? Someone finally get the answer he was looking for?"

He turned to look at Blaise who was staring at him intently. He placed his hands on his face, tracing the unnoticed smile. "No, but we're making progress,"

"Oh you two were totally fucking when I came weren't you?" Blaise exclaimed, making him put his hand over the darker skinned boys mouth, making sure no one heard.

"No, but we were about to," He whispered, letting go of Blaise to sit back in his seat.

"I cock blocked Draco? I'm never going to hear the end of that," Blaise said, shaking his head, laughing. He couldn't help but laugh with the Ravenclaw. He could just imagine the blond laying on his bed still, considering all the ways to torture ex-Slytherin.

He looked over to see Dean Thomas walk into the Potions classroom, taking the closest seat to him. He thought it was just going to be him and Blaise in detention.

"What are you doing here Dean?" He asked, noticing that Blaise was straightening up.

"I got a detention from Snape for indecent behavior or something like that," Dean replied, "You two here for your little make out session I've heard so much about?"

"Yeah, Snape wasn't too happy with us kissing in his classroom. Something about no snogging or sexual behavior.. We're just lucky it was just one," He said, Dean nodding "What indecent behavior did he catch you doing?"

"Oh I sort of, um was just caught, you know. Doing stuff in his classroom," Dean stuttered, obviously a little nervous.

"You were caught having sex weren't you?" Blaise asked, making him wipe his head around to see a not smug Blaise. Actually he looked a little hurt. He turned back to see Dean blushing. Seriously?

"If that's what you call humping someone on top of my desk then yes Mr. Zabini, Mr. Thomas was definitely engaged in a very loud, very disturbing sexual act," He could only snicker as Dean turned three shades redder as Snape stormed past, taking a seat at what appeared to be a new desk. _Nice one Thomas. _"Where's your partner in crime Thomas?"

"How would I know, I don't talk to him," Dean snorted, crossing his arms as he trying looking anywhere but at Snape directly.

"Oh really? Because only mere hours ago you were in the most intimate position two people can be in. I assumed from the screaming, you knew him quite well," Snape retorted, he couldn't help but burst out laughing. "This isn't funny Mr. Potter. You weren't much better,"

He stopped, blushing before looking down at his hands, suddenly noticing how long his fingers were. Blaise snorted, making a soft smile appear. "Now all of you stay here and do NOT do anything sexual while I'm gone or believe me, we'll be having a lot more detentions together. I have to go find the last member of our little group,"

He watched as Professor Snape stormed off out of the classroom, not before giving them each an individual Snape- like evil stare. He sighed, leaning against his chair, looking up at the dingy ceiling.

"So who did you shag?" He asked, genuinely curious. He didn't know Dean was even seeing anyone. He shouldn't be surprised, it's not like he talked to him all that much anymore. Except today with Seamus and Draco."It's not Seamus is it?"

"No, of course not. He's my best friend," Dean replied, he looked nervous for someone who got lucky. "I don't really want to talk about it,"

"Oh come on, it's just Blaise and I. We won't tell," He coaxed, "He'll be here soon anyway, might as well tell us,"

"He doesn't want to tell you because it's Draco,"

He froze, his mind going numb.

Draco? It couldn't be true. He'd never shag a Gryffindor unless there was something in it for him.

"How did you know Blaise?" Dean exclaimed, his cheeks going an ever darker shade of red.

He couldn't breathe, his heart actually ached. It couldn't be true. Would Draco actually do that to him. After everything.

"Why Draco," He asked, feeling as Blaise put a hand on his shoulder, giving him a telling look. What was he missing? Wait, Blaise was helping him because he liked a Gryffindor. Dean was a Gryffindor. Draco slept with him. No, it couldn't be? He looked at Blaise who just nodded at him, as if reading his mind.

"I don't know. After seeing him in the hall with you, he cornered me in the Slytherin dungeons after Potions class with the Hufflepuffs. Things got weird, and one thing lead to another and then Snape caught us. I swear to Merlin Harry I didn't want to. I know he's your friend and all," Dean explained, the words barely audible as he felt his entire body go numb. He knew this could happen, he didn't know it could hurt so much though.

"Oh come now Dean, don't be so modest. Last time I checked, you were the one _begging_ me to take you. Hard. On Snape's desk,"

He turned around to see Draco saunter in, the most satisfying smirk adorning his face as he looked over at Blaise. He could feel his blood boil. How could he just shag his friend, his best friend's crush and be that cocky. He felt sorry for Blaise, this was all his fault.

"Enough Draco, take a seat," Snape said, walking past the blond who took a seat behind him.

"Two hours," Draco whispered, leaning in to look at him. Yeah two hours.

* * *

><p>He couldn't believe how long those two hours had really been. He would have been fine with cleaning cauldrons or writing lines but sitting there. Silently. It gave him too much time to think about everything.<p>

He knew Draco would retaliate. Astoria was perfectly clear on that when she told him her plan. Make Draco jealous. It seemed easy enough- except it hurt so much knowing he shagged one of his friends, then had the audacity to make him feel bad about kissing Blaise. Just kissing Blaise.

Somehow he was okay with Draco attacking his friends. He expected that. He knew Draco would. The man had seen them as a threat since he'd come to Slytherin. But have sex with one. Did he have sex with Neville too? It was killing him just thinking about it.

He didn't know why he expected Draco to change. He was vindictive, callous and cruel. He never thought about other peoples feelings. Only cared about one person. Himself.

Maybe Draco didn't even like him.

That thought hurt most of all. He didn't understand, but he wanted Draco. Body and soul. All for himself. Maybe he should have just claimed the blond- who cares about the past.

"You all can go now. I hope I won't be seeing any of you, especially all of you in here again," Snape said giving them a stern look. He could almost laugh if he wasn't so hurt.

He stood up, walking past everyone, making a beeline for the door. He didn't want to look at any of them right now.

He could hear Draco call out to him but he hurried down the cold, dark dungeon corridors. Where could he go? He lived with Draco. It's not like he could go to Gryffindor. Maybe he could sleep in the Room of Requirement.

"Harry," He jumped as his arm was grabbed, being pulled into an empty classroom. He turned back, looking to see Draco. He yanked his arm from Draco's grip, wanting nothing to do with him. Especially being touched by him. "What's wrong with you? Didn't you hear me?"

"Look I don't want to talk to you Draco, not right now okay?" He said, defeated.

"Why? What did I do?" Draco asked..

"Obviously nothing apparently," He said, pushing past the blond making his way to the exit. He didn't get far when he was grabbed again, spun around to look at his crush.

"Obviously there is. What? Are you mad that I slept with Dean. Look, I know you two are friends and all, but Blaise. He was touching you, kissing you. I warned him not to mess with what's mine but he didn't listen. It didn't mean anything if that's what you're worried about,"

"Oh that comforting. That just makes everything better, "He snarled sarcastically, glaring at Draco. His head was on fire, he didn't know to be angry, or upset. "I'm not yours Draco! At this rate I will never be yours. How can you stand there and be so indifferent, after everything. Expect me to be okay with you sleeping with my friend? You fuck Neville too? He won't even speak to me, he can barely look me in the eye. You know, I can accept a lot of things. But not this,"

"That's what I do Potter! I sleep around. It's who I am, who I'll always be. What did you think was going to happen when Blaise kissed you. Touched you. I was going to just take it? You are mine Harry Potter. You became mine when you befriended me. When we fucked. I'm done watching you flaunt yourself to every Gryffindor and friend alike. I fucked Dean to tell Blaise who you belonged to. I made sure that message was etched into Longbottom's mind as well," Draco declared, making him flinch at Draco's harsh words. What did he do? "So you're going to stop this annoying little girl tantrum and come back with me to our room, and I'm going to fuck you over and over until you forget your own name. Got it?"

Draco grabbed him then, pulling him out of the classroom and into the desolate dungeon hallway. He was fuming. He pulled his arm out of Draco's grasp, pushing the blond into the stone wall.

"What happened to I like you more than you'll ever know Harry," He asked, his voice soft.

"I was drunk, I say a lot of things when I'm drunk. What do you want me to say Potter. That I'm in love with you?" Draco mocked, he could actually feel his heart ache as those words flooded over him. "I want you, you want me, what else if there to say?"

"A lot of things," He whispered, pushing himself off the wall, turning so he didn't have to look at Draco. "You don't get it Draco do you? This isn't about just sex for me. Did you ever think once what this is like for me? Your parents are death eaters. You've hurt me and pretty much every person I care about. I should hate you, but I don't. I'm utterly and completely obsessed with you. When you told me that you liked me, something snapped and I realized why. I'm in love with you Draco,"

He paused, watching as Draco stood there, froze in utter shock. "So flaunting myself to every Gryffindor and friend alike was to get your attention. For you to tell me you loved me too. You can't think that I can trust you after all the years you tormented me. This isn't about friendship Draco. This is about love. My love for you. If I'm going forgive you for everything. Look past everything. Be okay with everything- I needed to know I could love you for everything that you are and that you loved me too. That you would fight to have me. Guess I was wrong,"

He stopped, fighting back the tears that were surfacing. There it was. His declaration of love to his former enemy. Hearing it out loud, to Draco, just made him realize how ridiculous it really was. He should have listened to Blaise. Draco Malfoy could never love anybody except himself.

He glanced over at Draco who was still in the same spot, the same cold expression on his face. He shouldn't have expected anything else.

He finally took a step forward, awakening Draco from his comatose state. "Wait... I..."

"Don't bother Draco, I get it. Love just isn't something you do. Slytherins don't love, they shag right?" He said as he walked away, unsure of where he was going.

All he knew was he needed to get away. Far from Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>I'm a bitch aren't I? I had serious writers block for this chapter. I hope it's not too noticeable. To be honest I have no idea where I want this story to go. I sort of let it take me where I feel it needs to be. After writing this I have a better path on where I want to go, so that's good.<p>

So what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Tell me what you think! (if you want to, no pressure.) Was Draco too cold? Harry too naive about Draco's intentions.

I hoped you all liked it. Like always, favorite, follow, pm, review. Whatever you want to do. Always much appreciated by yours truly. Well thanks for reading, till next time :)


	11. What Have I Done?

Author's Note- 200 follows, I can't believe it. Thank you so much everyone. Thank you to those too who reviewed and favorited and those phantom readers out there. It really means a lot :)

I hope you enjoy the chapter, there's some smut, just warning you now.

Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter.

Chapter 11- What Have I Done?

**Friday**

Draco groaned, rolling over in his bed- regretting the fifth of fire whiskey he consumed the night before. He looked over to the bed next to his. The very vacant bed.

No Harry. Guess he never came home he thought as he wrapped his blankets over him. He would eventually come back. Right?

Somehow he knew deep down he wasn't. He'd really screwed up this time. He was just so blinded by rage these days he never thought twice. Harry was his, not Blaise's. What about him? His best friend was kissing HIS Harry. Merlin knew what else. He wasn't one to let people get what was his. He was a Malfoy after all.

Except this wasn't just anybody. It was Harry. His Harry. His sweet, innocent, sometimes naive Harry. His even dark Harry at times.

He should have just told Harry he loved him. Why hadn't he? It's not like the man wouldn't believe him. It's what he wanted. For the love of Salazar, he probably was. It wasn't healthy the amount of obsession he had for the man. Except he didn't... love people. Wanted them sure. Shagged them, of course. Love just wasn't something he did.

Expect for some reason falling in love with Harry didn't seem to appal him like it usual would. The man was attractive enough, didn't bore him like most people did and made him feel things he normally wouldn't.

It all boiled down to one thing.

He missed Harry.

And that fact made him want to curl up and never leave his bed. If only his father could see him now. Except wasn't that why he was in this mess to begin with. Wanting to get back at Harry for everything he'd done. He shouldn't care what that annoying ex-Gryffindor thought of him. So what if he slept with Dean Thomas. So what if Harry didn't ever want to speak with him again. Maybe that was a good thing. Except why did it make him feel so empty just imagining it?

He wasn't going to care. Malfoy's don't care. He was going to get dressed, go down to his table, with his friends, with his house and go on like everything was normal. Harry Potter was nothing. If Potter wanted to hate him for the monster that he was, then he would make damn sure he was the best monster that he could be. Because Slytherin's don't care. Slytherins don't love.

Somehow though, those thoughts just weren't comforting him this time.

* * *

><p>He wasn't going to care. He wasn't going to care. He wasn't going to care.<p>

That mantra really wasn't settling his rage as he stared down Harry who was sitting next to Blaise at the Ravenclaw table. What if they shared a room last night? A bed? In the love of Salazar he really had to stop thinking about it.

He wasn't going to care. Who cared if Blaise slept with Potter? He slept with Thomas, he supposed that's what he deserved.

"Draco honey, you're going to break that glass if you keep holding it like that,"

He looked down to see his hands white from the pressure he was gripping his glass. He sighed, putting it down as he continued to stare over at his two so called friends.

"Daphne, what have you heard about Blaise and Harry?" He asked, taking his eyes off the pair to look over at Daphne.

"You HAVEN'T heard Draco? I would have thought out of everyone you would know. Apparently after their make out session, not only in Potions but in the hallway, they hooked up last night in Blaise's room. I heard they might be going out now," Daphne explained, he wasn't sure if she was furious or really excited. Of course with most girls they were always enticed by boy love.

He looked over again at Blaise and Harry reminding himself again that it didn't matter. So what? Potter could sleep with whoever he wanted. He had no claim over the man.

Except he did. He changed Harry. He made him his friend. He was all in purposes his. His Harry.

He stood up then, most of his table was looking at him. He was going to claim Harry, he was done with this whole charade.

Except that's what got him in trouble in the first place. For the love of Salazar, what was he supposed to do?

He should have never left his bed this morning. Fuck school. Maybe he should go get exceptionally drunk and forget about the whole thing. That sounded like a brilliant idea he thought, deciding finally as he made his way out of the Great Hall.

"Draco, hey wait up,"

He looked back to see Astoria call out to him. Oh great, he thought, someone else to yell at him. No doubt she knew about the whole thing since the younger Greengrass girl was attached to his Harry for the last week.

"What do you want Astoria?" He drawled, giving her his best sneer before continuing toward the Slytherin dungeons. He wondered if he still had that vintage fire whiskey his father had given him last year.

"We need to talk," Astoria said, he was barely listening. He wondered if he should make a trip to the infirmary to get an actual note. He didn't need to be lectured by his godfather for skipping class. Or an owl home to his parents for that matter. "About Harry, "

He turned around, pinning the younger girl. "You have two minutes before I lose all interest,"

"Look Draco, this is all my fault. The whole Harry and Blaise thing. I told Harry to win your heart, he should make you jealous. I mean everyone knows how you are when you don't get something,"

He outwardly seethed, glaring down at the younger Greengrass. She did what now? So it was her for all his troubles. She was the reason for Harry's recent sexual behavior?

"And why are you telling me this?" He said carefully, trying to a great extent to control his temper. He could see it was still being reflected as the girl shuddered underneath him.

"I don't know... you look beside yourself with anger. I just didn't want you to blame him, that's all," Astoria stuttered, giving him a hopeful smile.

He sighed, leaning against the wall in defeat. What had he done?

"What am I going to do?" He finally said, mostly to himself. He fell to the floor then, bringing his legs to his chest.

"What do you want to do Draco?" Astoria asked him, joining him on the stone floor.

"Get drunk," He said truthfully, wondering why he wasn't doing that at this particular moment. "Usually Pansy would tell me to go sleep around until I was cured of my Hufflepuff sickness as she would call it. Except now she is a Hufflepuff. I don't do feelings, you should know that,"

"Then make him yours Draco, that's obviously what you want,"

"Right and how does one come back from shagging one of his friends and Blaise's crush? Potter doesn't want me, not anymore. I apparently didn't fight for him, except I** slept **with a Gryffindor. I mean honestly, doesn't that prove that I want him. A Gryffindor. I usually don't lower myself to those standards, and a half blood, really?" He said, making Astoria laugh.

"I think Harry meant by fight for him was actually to show him that you care about him. Harry was willing to accept you Draco. I mean have you stopped to think about your friendship to begin with? Harry should have NEVER made a truce with you, let alone become friends with you. But he did. He accepted everything about you Draco, maybe it's time you did the same. Have you thought maybe of trying to be nicer? I mean don't go all mushy or anything but maybe show Harry you aren't just the callous bastard you come off as. He fell in love with the man behind your mask. Try being that person for a while," Astoria said, standing up and offering her hand to him. He sighed, accepting it as he stood up. "He forgave you for attacking his friends, it's your turn to give a little Draco,"

He nodded, watching as she walked away

He didn't do nice but maybe this time he would have to. She made a point, Harry did forgive him for a lot of things that most people would never in their right mind forgive.

How does one be nice he thought. Guess he was going to figure that out.

* * *

><p>He walked into the infirmary, nodding at Madame Pomfrey who smiled at him before disappearing into one of her patients hospital beds. He walked along the row of beds, looking for one in particular.<p>

He stopped as he saw that mop of red hair and made his way toward the bed. He quickly closed the curtain, making sure no one saw him. They probably wouldn't believe what he was going to do anyway.

"What in Merlin's name are you doing here Malfoy? Here to attack me again?"

He only chuckled, mumbling some silencing charms as he walked around the bed, toward one of the Weasley twins. He was never sure which one it was.

"No Weasley twin. I think I already did enough damage," He said, smirking at his handiwork. He wasn't here to gloat. ** Be nice. **

** "**It's Fred, Malfoy and seriously sod off. I'm in too much pain to deal with you," The red-headed twin mumbled, groaning as he shifted positions on the bed.

He'd done a real number on the red head. He'd be more thrilled if he wasn't here to reverse it.

"Brilliant right? It's a spell I designed myself. It's supposed to make you feel like you've been beaten within an inch of your life," He said, he wasn't becoming a Hufflepuff, he was going to boast a little. "But Fred, I'm not here to look at my masterpiece. One could say it's your lucky day. How would you like to leave this bed?"

"Just go away Malfoy, I'm not doing anything for you. I would rather suffer than help you with anything," Fred snarled, glaring at him. He sighed, he knew this would be the reaction.

"Good thing I don't want anything," He said, rolling his eyes as he muttered the reversal spell. He watched as the Weasley twin looked at him then, obviously rid of the pain. "Enjoy,"

He gave the red head a half smile before undoing his silencing charms. He turned around, making his way to the exit. "Wait,"

He turned around, raising his wand hesitantly to notice the Weasley twin wasn't pointing his wand at him. He lowered it, not wanting to spook the Weasel's brother.

"Um thanks Malfoy" The Weasley twin said, his hand reaching for his wand.

"Don't mention it. Actually don't tell anyone I did this," He added, getting out before the Weasley twin decided to do something rash. He didn't want to be lying in one of those beds himself.

* * *

><p>He sighed happily as he finished off the second bottle of fire whiskey. Of course the first one was half empty but it didn't matter. He was drunk. And that's what he wanted. To numb the pain.<p>

Mission accomplished. He could barely remember why he was drinking in the first place. All he needed now was someone to fuck. He was horny.

Of course that's what go him in this situation on the first place. Who cares, he thought, Harry was probably out shagging Blaise by now. Probably forgot all about him. Laughing about him with his annoying prats he called friends.

Actually he cared a lot. His heart ached he cared that much. Why did he care so much? It was just Harry bloody Potter. So what if he had stunning emerald eyes? Beautifully toned chest? A laugh that brightened his day?

Stupid Potter. Stupid feelings. Stupid sorting hat.

He just wanted to curl up and wish the world away.

He jumped, started as someone tried getting into his room. He smirked, forgetting he'd put a locking spell over the door. Ha, try getting in now Potter he thought.

"Draco, are you in there? Let me in! Stop being a petty twat," He heard Harry yell from behind the door, making him laugh hysterically, tears forming.

"I thought you were shaking up with Zabini. Why don't you go and fuck him over there," He yelled back, his words slurring, he didn't even care.

"Because unlike you, I don't FUCK EVERY MAN I SEE!" Harry screamed back at him, reminding him of his downfall. "I swear to Merlin Malfoy, I will hurt you if you don't let me in,"

Already did that, he thought as he looked around his room for another bottle of fire whiskey. He opened his drawer pulling out the vintage bottle his father had given him. No point in saving it now he thought as he unscrewed the cap, taking a lengthly swig. He wasn't near drunk enough to deal with Potter, let alone his feelings.

He watched in amazement as Harry finally got in. He looked down, wondering if he'd unlocked the door himself. Maybe he was hallucinating. **Oh wouldn't that be nice.**

He groaned as he noticed Blaise closely followed behind. He sighed, could his day get any worse? Did he have to rub it in too?

He gave them a drunken smile as he took another swig from the bottle, hoping if he drank enough he could black out.

"Have you been drinking by yourself all day?" Harry asked him, his voice sending shivers down his spine, spurring some feeling in his lower half.

"No Potter, the liquor just magically disappeared. Of course I drank it you blithering idiot. I got a note though, so I didn't actually skip school," He said, pulling out the note and throwing it in Harry's general direction. He was seeing three of him by now, unsure of where exactly he was.

"You conned Madame Pomfrey? Of course you did. Why am I not surprised?" Harry snarled, he was barely listening. He took another swig, only to have the bottle taken away from him. "You know I was actually worried about you today. Thought you might have done something stupid, of course I guess I was half right,"

"I don't need your pity Potter, I was fine when you weren't here, and I'm fine now. Just wanted to skip school and get drunk. I would have invited you but you're too busy fucking every friend I have," He snarled, jumping up from his bed, immediately regretting it as he was hit with a wave of nausea and dizziness. He steadied himself, waiting for the room to stop spinning.

"Really Malfoy? You fucked Dean, and I'm the bad guy. Fuck you," Harry snarled, his voice only registering with him.

"Seriously, we're back to that? I wasn't the one who thought it was a good idea to snog my best friend. You know, fine," He snarled, walking over to Potter, grabbing him roughly, half to prove a point, half to keep his balance. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I fucked Dean Thomas. I'm sorry I got jealous. Sorry I'm an arrogant wanker. Sorry I attacked your friends. I'm sorry I'm fucking Draco Malfoy. That make you happy? You want me, this is who I am. An arrogant, pureblood prick. I'm not a nice guy. Fuck, you should know that better than anyone else,"

"Don't apologize for things you don't mean Malfoy. You are an ass Malfoy, took me long enough to see it. I can't believe I thought you were different because you didn't have a death eater mark. Making a truce with you. You aren't worth the breath to talk to you," Harry yelled, pushing his bottle back to him. "Here, go take this and go fuck yourself,"

"I'd rather fuck you Potter," He snarled, their eyes meeting finally, those beautiful emerald orbs were filled with unreleased rage.

He did something incredibly stupid then, grabbing the raven-haired man and crashing their lips together in a sloppy kiss. He didn't know what he was doing- all he knew was he wanted Harry to stop hating him.

"Malfoy," Harry whimpered, bitting his lip as he tried to push him back. He grabbed the man tighter, not wanting to let go.

"I'm sorry," He breathed, his lips ghosting over Harry's. The man finally melted into the kiss, wrapping an arm around his head.

"Draco, Harry,"

He groaned as he was pushed away then, he watched as Harry wiped his mouth with his sleeve. He outwardly seethed, wiping his head around to glare at Blaise. He forgot he was there.

"Get out!" Harry screamed at him then, thrusting the bottle back to him. He only looked at the two of them, knowing when he wasn't wanted. Fine, he didn't need Potter. He didn't need anybody.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday<strong>

He wasn't going to care. He was done thinking about the certain silver haired Slytherin. He made that quite clear to Malfoy last night and he was going to stick to it. Malfoy was a complete and utter prick, and would never change. Except wasn't that what he loved about the man. How his smirk brightened his grey eyes? How he never cared what anyone thought of him? How beautiful he was when he was just coming out of the shower?

No, he was done with Malfoy. The Slytherin didn't care about him, so he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing him worry about the brat.

But Draco looked so broken last night, completely drunk and out of his mind. He never came back last night and he was starting to worry. No one in that state should be left to wonder the corridors alone. Especially Malfoy.

Though the man deserved it. Why should he care? Except he did, a lot.

That kiss had left him breathless last night. Even through a fit of rage, he still wanted the Slytherin.

Stupid hormones.

One look wouldn't hurt he thought as he pulled out the Marauder's map. He sort of hoped the man was sleeping it off in someone's bed. At least he was safe.

"I solemnly swear I'm up to no good," He said, taping the parchment as he recited the incantation. He opened it up, looking for Draco Malfoy's little dot. He stopped, his heart skipped a beat, noticing that he was in the infirmary. What have you done to yourself Draco? "Mischief managed,"

He closed up the parchment, grabbing his robes as he rushed out of the room.

He was just going to check on Malfoy and make sure he didn't die or anything. Just to ease the guilt he told himself as he made his way out of the Slytherin common room and to the infirmary.

He stood at the entrance of the infirmary, not wanting to admit he was really worried about the blond. He walked in, stopping as he noticed Ron, George, Ginny and Hermione were standing around a bed. Right, he forgot Fred was in here. How was he going to explain why he was here. Everyone knew he was pissed at Malfoy, no one really caring why. He was glad not to have to explain his reason.

"Harry, mate, you're here," Ron called out to him, ushering him closer. He smiled, looking around to see where Draco was as he walked toward the red head. "Fred's about to be discharged Glad to see you're here to support him,"

"Yeah of course," He said, smiling at his friend as he waved at the Weasley twin who looked to be in perfect health. "Sorry I never came to visit you. Glad to see you're doing better,"

"Thanks Harry. I'm glad to hear you've finally got rid of Malfoy," Fred exclaimed, George patting him on the back as the rest nodded.

"You'll be happy to hear we took care of Malfoy," George stated, everyone huddling in closer as George whispered to them. "Me and a couple of other Gryffindor team members were walking back from Quidditch when he saw Malfoy talking to Neville. Figuring he was up to no good, we set him straight, you know for attacking you and the rest of the team. Poor little ferret didn't even see it coming, too drunk out of his mind,"

"Seriously! Nice," Ron exclaimed, high fiving his brother as everyone else laughed. He could only gulp, feeling his stomach fall as the guilt set in. He shouldn't really care, the man did attack them first after all. Except they weren't all alone and too drunk to defend themselves.

"Yeah nice one George," He said, giving the red head a reluctant high five, not wanting to seem out of place.

"You're free to go Mr. Weasley," He turned around to see Madame Pomfrey smile at them, before leaving. He needed to talk to her.

"I have to go, but I'm glad to see you are better Fred. See you guys at lunch?" He asked, not waiting for an answer as he stalked after Madame Pomfrey. "Hey, Madame Pomfrey,"

"Yes Harry? Are you okay?" She asked, turning to look at him concerned. He shook his head no, pulling her into an empty bed, not wanting anyone to see them.

"How's Draco?" He asked, peaking through the curtain to watch his friends leave.

"Not well, he was attacked and left unconscious last night. It looks like he took some pretty bad hexes, and a bit of a beating. He also consumed double the amount of fire whiskey a normal person can handle. His body isn't able to recover as fast because of it. He's detoxing now if you' d like to see him," Madame Pomfrey said, he followed her as she walked him to the last bed on the right. "It's nice to know he has a friend like you Harry,"

He grimaced at that, nodding silently as she went off to go tend to other patients. He held his breath as he walked into the room, unsure of what he state the Slytherin was going to be in.

Malfoy was laying on the bed, seemingly asleep, his chest rising and falling in a slow, rhythmic pattern. His face was bruised and swollen, small cuts adorning his face and arms. He walked closer, feeling an overwhelming bout of guilt as he stared down at the man. He shouldn't have kicked him out of their room last night. He just didn't want to give into his desires, and now look what it cost him.

He leaned over, pressing his lips on top of Draco's swollen ones. "I'm sorry Draco,"

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday<strong>

It had been four days since Draco was admitted into the hospital wing. Each day more gruelling then the next. It felt as though he was riding an unstable broomstick as he tried to deal with his conflicting emotions. On one hand, he wanted to just forgive the blond, kiss him until he was better. The other reminded him he still hadn't forgiven him for sleeping with Dean.

Except he wasn't overly mad that he'd slept with Dean, it was just the total disregard for him. It reminded him that he couldn't trust Draco. That he shouldn't trust him. He was a cold, calculating person who didn't care about anyone but himself. He would never be what he wanted, but wasn't that why he liked Draco? Because he was different. Because he brought his Slytherin side out of him. He wanted to do bad things when Draco was around.

Draco made him feel things he'd never experienced before. The rush of power when they bossed around Lewis Archibald. Hexed first years. There was something appealing about being with Draco, his body felt like he was on fire when he was with him.

No one made him feel so alive. He always wanted to either attack the man or shag him. He supposed that was his Slytherin side talking. Being back here, with the Gryffindor's- he felt empty. Dead.

Maybe if he accepted his bad side, he could finally accept Draco's.

"You okay Harry? You've been staring at the Slytherin table for almost 10 minutes. Waiting for Malfoy to come back? He's getting discharged today isn't he?"

He looked over at Neville, who was actually talking to him for once. He didn't want to admit he missed the blond. Feeling stupid for caring so much. Not that it showed. He never went and visited the Slytherin. Or at least he was never visible when we went and saw him. He usually sat there for hours in the night under his invisibility cloak, watching Draco. Making sure no one attacked him again. He didn't know if he could handle feeling that guilty again.

"Is he? I had no idea, don't talk to the ferret anymore," He spat, hoping they believed him.

His head perked up as he watched the Great Hall doors open, lowering it as he noticed it wasn't Draco. He felt utterly pathetic that he wanted to see him. Stupid Malfoy.

"You know I feel a little guilty. Malfoy was actually apologizing to me when you guys attacked him," Neville spoke up, he wiped his head around to look over at Neville.

"What? Apologizing for what?" Fred asked, before he could ask Neville himself.

"For attacking me the other week. He was a little crazy when Harry and I were spending so much time together. Told me to stay away from you," Neville said, looking at him. "Then he came to me on Saturday, completely wasted. Kept apologizing to me. I think he might have even called me by my first name. I figured you made him apologize Harry,"

"No I had nothing to do with that," He said, curious to why Malfoy would apologize for something he was sure the man didn't regret.

"Wait, then you didn't tell the git to heal me?" Fred asked, he could only shake his head no in disbelief.

"He healed you?" He asked.

"Yeah, came in. Gloating about it first then healed me. Told me not to tell anyone. I figured he took the curse off because you threatened him. Why in Merlin's name would he just be nice? Maybe you're rubbing off on him Harry," Fred said, going back to eating.

He looked up again as the doors opened, a faint smile appeared as he watched Draco walk into the Great Hall. Even broken and battered, the man still had that aristocratic presence to him.

He noticed the man looked much better, his face was almost cleared up. He hated seeing that beautiful skin adored with bruises.

"Hey Malfoy, you going to be okay for our Quidditch game this weekend? Wouldn't want you to have to forfeit because you couldn't take a little beating," George called out, making Draco wipe his head around, giving them all his famous Malfoy sneer.

He watched as the blond glared at George before his eyes landing on him. He observed as the fury died from the man, his expression turning empty. He then headed to the Slytherin table without even a retort. What had he done?

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday<strong>

Draco walked along the corridors toward the Slytherin dungeons. It felt nice to be out of the infirmary finally. He couldn't believe he'd been so careless to be beaten by a bunch of Gryffindors. He was so drunk that night, he barely even felt it. It was nice not to feel so empty that night.

Though the days after were much worse. Harry hadn't once come and visited him. Everyone else had, even the whole Slytherin Quidditch team, well except Harry.

He knew Harry was mad at him but he'd been beaten within an inch of his life and the man couldn't even bother to at least send him a get well soon card. Didn't he even care about him? For someone who professed their love for him only a few days before, he didn't give him any inclination of those feelings now.

Maybe the man simply didn't care anymore. It's not like he stayed in their room anymore. He barely even saw Harry. Only in class, and even then the Slytherin wouldn't even look him in the eye.

He looked up to see a swarm of orange and red heading his way, noticing the Weasley twins in the front. He groaned looking around for a place to hid. He was still hurting and he didn't think he could take on more than ten of them.

He yelped as he was grabbed, being pulled in the nearest broom closet. He turned around, seeing Harry behind him. He watched, amazed as the man muttered some spells, noticing they were silencing charms and locking spells.

"What in the name of Salazar are you doing Potter. Thought we weren't talking anymore," He snarled, not wanting to admit he was grateful to the man. "I could have taken them you know,"

"Sure you could Malfoy. You can barely walk right, let alone take on half the Gryffindor house who can't stand you and wouldn't care if you ended up in the infirmary indefinitely," Harry shot back, crossing his arms, staring at him intently.

"I'm fine actually, thanks for not caring," He snarled, watching as the man winced. Good, he hoped it hurt. "So you moving back to Gryffindor then?"

"Maybe, if a certain blond Slytherin would actually apologize to me. He's a little stubborn. Though I think he hates me because I didn't visit him in the hospital wing though he may or may not know I own a invisibility cloak and came and visited him every day- making sure my own friends wouldn't attack him again," Harry said.

He came and visited him? Every day? Thinking about it, some things were off when he was there. Things fell unexpectedly. He swore he heard a cough once. He wanted to believe there was still hope for two of them. Knowing Harry came and saw him, brought some light back to their dimming relationship.

"Well you know Slytherin's, never wanting to admit their at fault," He said, coming closer to Harry. "How would a certain blond apologize to certain raven-haired Slytherin?"

"Well he could beg for forgiveness. Do whatever the man wanted,"Harry said, his eyes turning a darker shade of green as he looked him over.

He smirked, two could play at this game. He jumped on the boy then, pinning him to the wall of the broom closet as he devoured the Slytherin's mouth with his. The kiss was demanding, needy and he let Harry have control. He only had one shot, and he wasn't going to blow it. Well not figuratively anyway.

He pulled himself off Harry then, panting as he kissed along his neck, making the man arch into him. He was beginning to lose control. He came back up, nipping at his earlobe, whispering in the raven haired man's ear. "I want you Harry Potter. No one else. I want you clothed, naked. Face down, face up. Inside of me, on top of me. Begging for me. Most importantly I want inside of you. I'll do whatever you want, anything."

"On your knees then" Harry commanded, he immediately obliged, running his hands down Harry's clothed chest as he did so. He knew exactly where this was going, but he let Harry play his little game of dominance. They both knew who topped in this relationship. He looked up then, his hands resting gently on Harry's belt, waiting for permission and receiving it. "Well go on..."

He gave Harry the wickedest of smiles as he quickly did work on his belt and pants, pulling them down to his knees. He couldn't help but smirk as their previous actions had stirred up the boy as he stared at the tent in his boxers was mere inches from his face. He ran his hand over Harry's erection, watching as he man stiffened, glaring down at him."Tease much?"

"Only for you," He stated, his fingers curling around the hem of Harry's boxers. With one swift motion they hung low on the Slytherin's knees, springing Harry's cock from their confines. He wrapped his long fingers around his throbbing length, knowing this wasn't what Harry had in mind.

"You should use that pretty little mouth of yours for something more useful," Harry said, grabbing his hair and pulling his face upward "Like blowing me,"

"Cocky aren't we?" He said, looking up at Harry as he continued to pump him, feeling his cock growing harder in his hand. At this rate, the Slytherin might not last much longer. "As you wish,"

His hand stayed at the base of Harry's cock as he licked all the way up to the tip, softly sucking the pre cum off the head. He looked up to see Harry's eyes closed, running his fingers through his hair. He beamed, enveloping the man completely, making the golden boy quiver beneath him.

He wasn't one to give many blow jobs, receiving them was more his style but that didn't mean he wasn't an expert on them.

Draco relaxed his throat to take in more of the man, bobbing his back and forth as he did so- receiving a pleasing moan from Harry. He smirked around Harry's cock as he messaged Harry's balls, making the man thrust into his mouth, almost making him choke. He gasped then as he felt Harry's head touch the back of his throat, quickly adjusting himself so he wouldn't gag.

He moaned, vibrating Harry's cock as the golden boy gripped his hair tightly, trying to pound himself into his mouth. He pushed himself off with one loud pop, looking expectantly at the Slytherin. "As much as you hate me right now, I really don't want to choke to death. What do you have to say?"

He loved watching the man look down at him, obviously very close to his climax. His mouth was open, half panting with his eyes hooded- obviously overcome with lust. "Just.. please... continue,"

"Only because you asked so nicely," He mocked, engulfing Harry's erection once again, enjoying as Harry pulled at his hair roughly. He continued to suck, kiss and lick around Harry's cock, feeling him stiffen, knowing he wasn't going to last much longer. "Come for me Harry,"

He sucked on the head, knowing what was coming. Harry grabbed his hair, pushing him down further, cuming deep inside his mouth. He sputtered, quickly composing himself as he swallowed everything Harry gave him, making sure the Slytherin rode out the orgasm. After it was done, he licked his lips, savouring Harry's taste in his mouth- sweet yet a little salty.

"Wow"

He grinned, getting up off the floor. He kissed Harry then, wanting the ex-Gryffindor to taste himself on his lips. He knew the facade was off as he dominated the kiss, pinning the smaller boy to the wall.

"I don't do that often," He said, pulling away from Harry as the raven-haired man went about getting dressed again. "You should be more demanding, it's kind of hot. So am I forgiven yet?"

"You think blowing me in a broom closet is going to make me forgive you," Harry enquired, raising an inquisitive eyebrow at him.

"That was a fucking fantastic blow job thank you," He stated, knowing full well it was probably one of the best Harry had ever received. He smirked then, kissing the man again. "I could show you how sorry I am in another act,"

"You'd let me fuck you?" Harry asked, his emerald eyes searching for something. He knew the man thought he was lying. They're were very few men he let himself bottom to.

"If that's what it took, then yes. Take me, here, in our room, the bloody Quidditch pitch, wherever" He replied, leaving soft kisses along Harry's tanned neck. "Just come back to me Harry,"

He stopped. He hadn't meant for that to slip out. He had never been so vulnerable before- so exposed. He looked into Harry's eyes for a moment, trying to gage his reaction.

"I don't know if I can Dray. You and me. Boy who lived, son of a reputable death eater. This doesn't work. We don't work. Eventually we'll implode and destroy each other, our relationship was born out of hatred. Look at what happened just a few days ago between us" Harry finally said, cutting the silence.

"Who cares? I want you, you want me. We both hate the fact that we can't stop being fucking obsessed about each other. Maybe that's where our hatred will stay. Look Harry I know you want me to tell you that I love you. I don't, I can't. I don't have a heart, or not the kind you want. All I can tell you is when you were gone, a part of me was empty. I tried to fight it, tell myself I didn't need you but I do. I can't stand seeing you with those... people. My friends. Anybody," He stated, reaching out to place both his hands on either side of Harry's face, making the man look in his silver eyes. "I will never be overly romantic. I probably will never be comfortable with your friends. One day we might even join different sides of the war. But for now. You and me. Even though it's majority fucked up, we want each other. So who are we to fight it?"

"Dray...I..." He watched as the boy struggled before capturing their lips together in a hungry, demanding kiss. He obliged, wanting to feel Harry's tongue touch his. They kissed for several minutes, he loved having Harry in his arms again. "I can't fight this anymore,"

"Then don't," He simply replied, wrapping the smaller man in his arms, never wanting to let go. "I know you want to hate me, and I understand that. I haven't given you much reason to trust me but I will try to give you everything that I am. You just have to decide now what you want,"

"I don't know what I want," Harry looked up at him, tears forming in his beautiful emerald eyes. "Part of me is screaming to just give in but the other part reminds me how much of an ass you really are Malfoy,"

He smiled as Harry used his last name. He knew the dilemma he was facing, he'd been on that ride for a week now.

He let go of the man, missing the warmth immediately as he made his way to the door of the broom closet, looking back at Harry who was staring at him intently.

"I can't tell you who to choose Harry but for our sake, make sure** you **choose, and not your friends. Everyone will tell you a lot of things about me, but you know me the best. This past month and half, you've seen my best and worst. If you can forgive me for everything, then come back to me. If not, I'll move out of our room and we can forget this ever happened and go back to just Potter and Malfoy," He said, opening the door. He wasn't sure if he could just walk away, but he had to be the bigger man. "You know where to find me,"

* * *

><p><strong>Friday<strong>

The man wasn't going to make it easy for him was he? Oh no, Draco Malfoy never made anything easy, he should've known that by now.

It had been over twenty-four hours since their little encounter in the broom closet. It was amazing to say the least. The feeling of Draco submitting to him. Sucking him off. Even being completely honest with him. This week had been one hell of a ride, and he knew he had to decide where he wanted off. With or without Draco.

It was a choice, his old life or his new one. His friends had been a big part of his life for so long, he couldn't just turn his back on them, especially now that they had forgiven him for everything he'd said and done over the past weeks. But part of him, a big part of him was screaming at him to choose Draco, to choose his new friends. Draco Malfoy was and probably always will be his one weakness. He consumed him, body and soul and left him breathless. He made him feel more alive than any other person in his life. But Draco came with baggage. Baggage that couldn't be ignored. He was arrogant, callous and at times exceptionally cruel. Though, this past month he'd gotten to know the real Draco. He was kind, even loving at times. He knew the man cared deeply for him, why should he fight it anymore?

He had to remember he was different now too. He wasn't some naive Gryffindor anymore. He knew what it was like to be a Slytherin now. Having that power. The adoration. Getting everything one person could want. He knew deep down, he was just like Draco. Though that thought seemed frightening, it also made him want the Slytherin more.

"Looks like Malfoy hasn't had pudding before," Ron snickered, following the red-heads eye line.

His eyes widened, entranced as he watched Draco popped a spoon in his mouth, watching as the blond closed his eyes, a very erotic look spreading on the pale man's face. If he hadn't known better, he was sure he moaned. Those pink lips parted, the spoon being slowly removed from the confines of the Slytherin's mouth.

He looked down for a moment, chewing his lip nervously. He didn't want to look up but his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own as they fixated on Draco's mouth. He watched intoxicated as that sweet tongue licked the rounded edge of the spoon, his head following his tongue in the most titillating fashion. Draco dipped the spoon down in his bowl, bringing it back up. He then opened his mouth in a small O, putting the spoon inside, his eyes fluttering closed as if the chocolaty substance was nectar of the gods. He swallowed back a moan, feeling his pants constrict underneath him as thousands of vivid images of their encounter stirred in his memory. All those things that mouth could do on someone.

He knew what the man was doing. He was teasing him, fucking bastard he thought.

"Hey Harry can I talk to you for a second?"

He barely heard Blaise's voice as he watched Draco lapped up the pudding from the spoon, his grey eyes fixated on him now. He groaned, wrapping his robes around himself to hide his growing erection as he got up, going over to Blaise, his eyes never leaving Draco's.

"Yes," He snapped, wanting nothing more than to ravish the blond right in the middle of the Great Hall.

"Thank you for setting me up with Dean," He stopped, finally peeling his eyes away from Draco to look at Blaise. He didn't set the two of them up. Sure he'd been chatting up the Ravenclaw to Dean, but he never actually set them up.

"What now?" He asked, curious. Was this some type of joke?

"Well I'm guessing you were the one who got Astoria to con us both into going to the kitchens, where Dobby prepared a late night snack for us. Forcing us to admit out mutual feelings for each other," Blaise said, he knew for sure it wasn't him. He knew Astoria didn't know about Dean and Blaise, he hadn't told her the details. Only other person who knew was Draco.

He looked over to see the blond had disappeared. Fuck. "Yeah sure, no problem. I have to go,"

He then booked it out of the Great Hall toward the dungeons. He needed to talk to Draco. He wanted to know if everything that was happening was true.

He almost screamed as he was grabbed, being pulling into a broom closet. Why did this feel familiar?

He turned around to see Draco leaning against a shelf, a smirk adorning his beautiful face.

"Funny how we keep meeting in broom closets," Draco said, grabbing his tie, pulling him into his chest. He couldn't help but smile up at the Slytherin, their lips meeting in a short, sweet kiss. "I'm glad you got my innuendo back there,"

"Look before we do this I need to know a few things," He stated, watching as the Slytherin nodded, capturing their lips again in a heated kiss. He moaned, already hard from Draco's little show in the Great Hall. "Did you really heal Fred? And apologize to Neville,"

"Yes," Draco replied, his fingers tracing the edges of his face, his eyes burning with desire. "Astoria told me if I wanted you I would have to show you how much I cared about you. She said that I had to give a little, be nicer to your friends,"

"Really?" He said, pulling the taller man to him, their lips meeting again in another intoxicating kiss. He loved the feeling of the Slytherin's lips on his own. "Wait, does that mean you were behind Blaise's and Dean's little romantic late night snack?"

"Barely, I just asked Astoria to tell them to go to the kitchens and bribed Dobby to help me. I figured if I fixed them up, you would forgive me," Draco said, kissing along the side of his face, down his neck. "Did it work?"

He looked into the blonde's grey eyes, seeing them darken with desire. He knew in that moment it didn't matter anymore. Draco's baggage. His little Gryffindor voice telling him Draco was wrong for him.

He wanted Draco Malfoy, and nothing was in their way anymore. Because when a Slytherin wants something, they take it.

* * *

><p>Figure I'll leave it here for now. I hope those who were mad at Draco are happy now. And those who wanted them to express their feelings, well there it is.<p>

Well what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Let me know. I love feedback, and I try incorporating it into my work.

Anyway, as always please review/ follow / favorite / pm whatever you want to do. Always makes my day when you do.

Thanks again for reading, till next time :)


	12. Our Choices Define Us

Author's Note- Hey, so sorry this took so long to update. I had reading week, and got distracted by fice seasons of the Justice League. I'm kind of a big cartoon nerd. Anyway, I hope everyone likes the chapter.

Oh thank you 0IamAxel0 for your songs, they helped to write this. And everyone else who reviewed, favourited and followed and those phantom readers out there. Always means a lot to know people like my story. Anyway I'll stop babbling and let you get on with the reading- warning, there is some heavy slash in this chapter!

Chapter 12- Our Choices Define Us

Draco slowly awoke, raven hair and the faint smell of sex hitting his senses. He looked down, his fingers weaving through the mess of hair that lay on top of his chest. He couldn't help but smile as last night came back to him. It felt nice to have Harry lay on top of him after a night full of mind blowing sex. His body ached from the excursion- he could almost hear the lecture he was going to get from Madame Pomfrey but it didn't matter. Harry Potter was finally his. Nothing could ruin that.

He poked the sleeping Slytherin, watching as he moaned, wrapping his arms tighter around his naked flesh. He rolled his eyes, shaking the golden boy awake.

Harry didn't even open eyes after the second assault, but finally made a sound. "What?"

"Time to wake up, we have school," He said softly, wanting nothing more to just stay in this bed all day.

He chuckled as the Slytherin groaned, propping his head on his chest, those emerald orbs staring through his silver ones- an evident pout spreading on the mans face. "Five more minutes,"

"Maybe for you, but I have to have a shower," He replied, grinning at the pouting golden boy.

"No, you stay too," Harry whined, lazily kissing along his chest, up his neck and finally finding his lips.

"Then what shall we ever do? I'm wide awake now," He asked, feeling as Harry smiled underneath him as he continued to kiss along his chest.

He gasped as Harry wrapped his fingers around his morning erection, a devious smirk adorning his face. "I can see that. Dreaming about me were you?"

"No... I was dreaming about Dean," He replied, smiling as Harry snarled at him, his grip tightening around his morning wood. "Too soon?"

"What am I ever going to do with you?" Harry teased, shaking his head at him. He moaned as Harry bit down on him, most likely leaving a very evident mark, proclaiming to the world what he'd been up to.

He moaned again as Harry continued his assault on him. "Whatever you want," He finally said, knowing he was in position to argue with the man.

"I want you inside me," Harry exclaimed, his hands finding his cock once more. He moaned, already feeling pre-cum forming.

"Are you sure? After everything..." He asked, not wanting to lose the Slytherin again. Not that he could wait long. If he was going to wake up to a naked Harry Potter, his resolve wasn't going to last much longer.

"I don't have to beg, do I?" Harry replied, his emerald green eyes full of determination. He grabbed Harry then, flipping him so he was on top.

"It might help," He smirked, leaning down to kiss Harry once more.

"Kinky bastard," Harry said, pumping him firmly as he looked up at him. His voice changed then, almost moaning out the last words. "_Please, oh please Draco. I need you inside me. It's all I think about, all I dream about. Please oh great sex god, fuck me," _

He chuckled, his will power gone as he pushed Harry's thighs apart, finding space between them. The man wrapped his one leg around his waist as he leaned down to kiss Harry. The kiss was messy as he reached over to his bedside to grab a bottle of wizard lube from his drawer. He growled as he opened it impatiently, lathering his fingers and cock. When his fingers were lubricated to his liking, he thrusted them roughly into Harry.

"Tell me if it hurts," He commented, feeling as Harry clenched around him.

The needy moan that erupted from Harry then made his cock twitch. He could have came right there. "I can take it Malfoy. Now stop being nice and get on with it before I find someone else,"

"You're mine," He growled, shoving a third finger into Harry's entrance. He couldn't believe how tight he was as he prodded the golden boy, trying to find the exact spot.

He smirked as he found it, watching Harry become a shrivelling, moaning pile of mush beneath him. "I think... you're going to have to show me,"

"I can arrange that," He said, pulling out his fingers, immediately replacing them with his cock. He shoved himself halfway up then stopping as Harry clenched around him.

Harry froze, looking up at him as he withered underneath him, trying to get a better angle. He denied it. "Say it."

"I hate you," Harry moaned, wrapping his fingers around himself, trying to find some release. "Oh for the love of Salazar, I'm yours. All yours Draco Lucius Malfoy now move or else I'm going to come right here,"

"I can't say no to you sweetheart," He mocked, grabbing Harry's thighs as he thrusted into the man all the way to the hilt. He screamed out as Harry's unbelievable tightness enveloped him.

"Oh Merlin," Harry moaned, as he quickened the pace. "Fuuuuuck,"

He panted as he pounded into the Slytherin harder, the headboard banging against the wall. He leaned down to kiss Harry as he went deeper- the golden boy wrapping his legs around his waist to keep up with his brutal pace. "So bloody tight,"

"You're... just really big," Harry panted beneath him, digging his nails into him.

He moaned, bitting down on to Harry's shoulder, leaving his mark on Harry's tanned flesh. "Just big enough, right?"

"Oh yes... just fucking right..." Harry moaned, capturing their lips together. "Oh...right there... don't fucking stop,"

He smirked, pulling almost all the way out before thrusting back it in, hitting the prostate each time. He loved watching Harry's eyes roll as he hit the spot just right. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer, neither was Harry. He grabbed Harry's neglected throbbing cock, wanting to give it as much attention as his was receiving.

"Fuck... harder. I'm going to come..." Harry screamed out, thrusting into his hand as he continued to pound into the younger man.

"Come for me," He replied, wanting Harry to come first. He matched his pace inside Harry with his hand, watching as Harry's head fell back into the sheets, moaning hard as he came all over his chest.

He groaned, feeling as Harry's muscles clamped down on his cock, milking him as he rode out his orgasm. "Come inside me Draco,"

That's all he needed as he saw white, spilling his seed deep inside the Slytherin, falling on top of the golden boy. Unbelievable he thought as he pulled out of Harry, hearing a slight hiss coming from his still panting roommate.

"Better than last time?" Harry asked, finally cutting the silence. He chuckled, looking over at Harry.

"Much, I barely remember the first time" He stated, giving Harry a quick kiss. "Am I worth the trouble now?"

"I guess," Harry said, grinning at him. "It was pretty good,"

"You mean fucking unbelievable for morning sex," He said, grabbing Harry's now limp cock, bringing it to life. "Do I need to show you again?"

"No, I'm good," Harry said, pushing him off as he stood up, a slight limp as he walked toward the bathroom. "Besides we have school remember?"

School. He groaned, almost forgetting that's why they were awake. He wasn't sure how it was going to be for the two of them- out in the open. It's not like they could tell anybody, who would believe them anyway?

"You coming Dray? I know how you get when you don't shower," Harry teased, making him jump out of bed and follow his lover to the shower. Who cared? As long as Harry was his, it honestly didn't matter.

* * *

><p>He smiled. Again. He just couldn't help it. He'd never been this happy before. Who knew Draco Malfoy could permanently put a smile on his face?<p>

He thought he'd have doubts after choosing Draco. After kissing him. Especially after fucking him. Except that voice never came. He'd finally let the Slytherin in- finally let himself be true to who he was. And he had no regrets.

He jumped as Draco grabbed him, pulling him into the very same broom closet they'd first kissed in. He laughed as he was pressed against the door, Draco's lips finding his in a demanding kiss. He reciprocated, wrapping his arms around the blond's neck as he deepened the kiss.

It was minutes before they pulled apart, both needing to catch their breath. "You know at this rate, we're never getting to class,"

"I won't get to kiss you again for the rest of the day, figured I might as well do it now," Draco replied, smiling down at him as his arm still rested on his waist. "Unless you want to just tell everybody,"

"I don't know, I don't want anyone to ruin this. I want you Draco, I do but I'm not sure if I'm ready for everyone to... you know," He said, unsure of what to say. He smiled as Draco pulled him closer to his chest, his head resting on his.

"Tell you I'm worthless prat who is only using you to give to the dark lord," Draco replied, he couldn't help but laugh.

"Something like that,"

Draco just smiled at him as he let him go, opening the door, peaking out before exiting. He followed behind, wishing he could just tell everyone. To be honest, he really didn't care what his friends thought of Draco and him being together. He just didn't want anyone ripping them apart for 'his own good'.

They finally made their way to the Great Hall, all eyes on them as they entered together. He smiled as Blaise waved at him from the Gryffindor table. His heart was torn, sit with the Gryffindors or with Draco.

Draco stopped then, turning to look at him. "See you in Potions?"

"What?" He asked, looking at the blond curiously.

"You've been sitting with... them for the past week. I figured I'd catch you in Potions," Draco replied, nodding toward the Gryffindor table before taking a step toward the Slytherin table.

Without thinking, he grabbed the blond, pulling him back toward him. "Really? Just like that? No fighting? No, you're a Slytherin and my boyfriend, you will sit with me?"

"We aren't telling anyone right? Wouldn't it be weird if we were suddenly best friends again? I assumed you'd sit with them. I don't **want** you to sit with them. I** won't **sit with any Gryffindor. So that leaves us sitting at other tables, even if you are a Slytherin and my boyfriend," Draco teased, grinning at him. "Now you might want to punch me or something, your friends are giving me the death glare,"

"Too bad for them. I'm sitting with you, at our table," He said, grabbing Draco tie playfully as he pulled him toward the Slytherin table. "Just because I don't want to tell anyone about us, doesn't mean I'm ignoring you. We were friends once, we can pretend again."

"Good because I had no intention in letting you sit with them," Draco replied, smirking at him as he pulled him down next to him.

"You two are talking again?" Nott asked as he sat next to him. He nodded as Draco wrapped his arm around his shoulder.

"We kissed and made up," Draco teased, making both him and Nott chock.

"Seriously?" Daphne asked, looking at the two of them. He shook his head violently, glaring at Draco.

"No, it's just an expression. We're friends again, that's all," Draco finally said, his hand finding his inner thigh, rubbing it playfully. "Right Harry?"

"Yes, just friends," He managed to say as he swallowed back a moan. Draco just winked at him, letting him go to sip on his coffee.

"Just before the Quidditch game, great timing you two. We were really worried we'd be out a seeker," Miles pipped up from across the table, other members of the Quidditch team nodding in agreement.

"No way, even if Draco and I were fighting, I wouldn't miss our first match for the world. We're going to dominate, and hopefully win," He said, everyone at the table erupted in cheers, Draco just smiled at him as he raised his glass. "To Slytherin,"

"SLYTHERIN" Everyone at their table screamed out, all the other tables were staring at them now. He smirked, his eyes fixated at the Gryffindor table, tipping his glass toward his friends in a warning. There was no way he was going to let them win.

Draco leaned into him then, his hand finding its way back to his inner thigh. He gasped opening his legs slightly, giving Draco more access. His voice was low but still held that seductive tone. "If we win, I'm taking you so hard on our bed you won't be able to walk for a week,"

"And if we lose?" He whispered back, their lips inches from each other.

"I'll just have to tie you to our bed and punish you,"

Draco winked at him then, pulling back to converse with Daphne. Win or lose, he couldn't wait for their Quidditch game. Nothing could ruin this day.

* * *

><p>Blaise wasn't stupid. If there was one thing he could cling to in the chaos of this year was his brilliance. So when he saw Draco and Harry walk into the Great Hall together that morning he knew there was something more behind it. They hadn't just made up and became friends. That would have been impossible. Though Harry forgiving Draco seemed unlikely- but he had.<p>

He could almost admire Draco for whatever manipulation skills he used this time on Harry if he didn't actually care about the golden boy. He'd seen first hand what Draco had done to Harry. Those two he believed should never have been roomed together. They were both utterly obsessed with each other, ignoring their better judgement to be with each other.

Draco was, in all purposes a death eater. Sure, he didn't have the mark but he knew Lucius was going to give his son to his dark lord eventually. He also knew Draco would never defy his father because he loved his mother too much. Draco wasn't a good guy anyway, he'd been using dark curses for as long as he'd known the boy. He'd never care about mudbloods or blood traitors. He would always be a pure-blood and at the end of the day he would choose that life over Harry. No matter what. He knew the blond didn't believe in Voldemort's grand plan but he'd never lower himself to the light side.

Then there was Harry. Boy-who-lived. Golden boy. Saint Potter. Yeah, sure he was a Slytherin now but at the end of the day he was going to join the war and ultimately kill Voldemort. Or die trying. It was in his nature, no house could change that. His parents were killed by the dark lord himself and no man could ever love someone enough to join a side who wanted him dead.

So, at the end of the day Draco and Harry's relationship had an expiration date. And it killed him watching them be together.

He'd been attached to the couple every chance he could get. Hoping his suspicions were wrong. He'd observed Draco and Harry at breakfast, both of them might as well have put a sign over their heads saying- We're together. Everyone else seemed be too dense to realize. Except Granger, she at least saw they were both obsessed with each other. Maybe Harry's friends just didn't want to admit their friend was in love with the enemy. He could barely believe it himself.

They would eventually break each other's heart. Most like Draco doing the breaking. The man had never been in a serious relationship before. Draco Malfoy didn't do relationships. At all. After the sex got boring, or the novelty of shagging the golden boy wore off he could bet every galleon he had that Draco would break it off to pursue someone else.

Usually he would just watch the disaster unfold but he felt he owed Harry so he decided to confront Draco. Not that it was going to be easy. He was nearly impossible to get alone. So when he saw the blond walk out of his advanced Potions class alone- he cornered him.

"Draco," He called out, watching as the Slytherin turned, giving him a confused but dangerous smirk. "Can we talk?"

"What could we possibly have to talk to about Blaise?" Draco asked, his voice cold as he looked at him intently. "Last time I checked you tried to tear up my relationship with Harry. So I have nothing to say to you,"

"I never tried to ruin your relationship with Harry, you did a great job doing that by yourself," He replied, yelping as Draco pinned him to the castle wall, his wand pointed directly under his chin.

"You knew how much I wanted him and you kissed him. Touched him. So don't say you had nothing to do with it. I know you don't want me with Harry. Think I'll taint him, turn him against everyone he loves," Draco snarled, his silver eyes laced with evil. He smiled, finally seeing the Draco he knew and sometimes admired.

"Maybe I do. You don't love him Draco, you can't love him. I don't think you even know how to love anyone. You'll use him and toss him like you do everyone else," He stated, watching as Draco's eyes narrowed, he knew he was close to getting jinxed. "So let him go before you break his heart. If you care about him at all, you'll let him go. You and I both know you can't be with him. He's the boy-who-lived remember, one day you'll be standing next to the very man who killed his parents,"

"Why should I? I want him, he wants me. Why should some war define our relationship? He accepts who I am, and I accept who he is. We're just teenagers Blaise, and I'm not letting some old men in robes tell me who I can and cannot love," Draco stated, letting him go. There was almost sadness in the blond's eyes as he turned, walking away. "Besides, Harry is my only chance of getting a different life, I'm not giving up on that for the world,"

* * *

><p>Harry practically bolted Care of Magical Creatures wanting nothing more to be next to Draco. Only a week ago, was he thankful not to have the class with the blond, now he wished they had every class together. It was sort of pathetic how much he missed the blond, they'd only been apart for more than an hour. He just loved being around the man, even though most times he was teasing him relentlessly.<p>

"Harry,"

He looked up to see Neville calling to him from the path. He smiled, jogging toward the Gryffindor.

"Hey," He replied, following beside Neville as they made their way back to the castle. He was surprised not to see Blaise waiting for him. He figured the Ravenclaw had figured out they gotten together. He sort of wanted to talk to someone about their relationship, maybe it would feel more real. "How was Herbology?"

"Good, got an O on my latest project," Neville said excitingly, he wondered if the man ever got a mark below Outstanding in Herbology. "Look Harry I wanted to talk to you about Malfoy before he appears,"

"Please Neville, save me the speeches. I already received them from Ron, Hermione, the twins, pretty much the entire school. I get it, Malfoy is a git. He's using me. You don't need to remind me," He stated, rolling his eyes as he quickened his pace.

"No it's not that," Neville stated, matching his stride. "I just wanted to say congratulations,"

That made him stop dead in his tracks. He looked at Neville curiously who just seemed to be smiling him like usual. No malice in his eyes. No trickery. He was confused to say the least. "For what?" He finally managed to ask.

"You and Malfoy. You're together right?" Neville asked simply, his mouth just falling open in shock. The boy laughed beside him, dragging him toward the castle. "Oh come on, it's pretty obvious."

"How?" He finally uttered, unable to form any real sentences. Out of anyone, Neville was the last person he thought would know about the two of them.

"Remember when I told you Draco apologized to me for attacking you? Well when he... attacked me he told me you were his. At first I figured he meant to control you. Then when he apologized to me, he was in tears, telling me he wished he'd never screwed up. That you would never forgive him. He was a real mess. I mean Malfoy wouldn't be that upset over losing you as just a friend right? Then I realized the man was in love with you. It was the only thing that made sense. You willingly kissing Blaise Zabini and turned your back on your friends only days after being sorted into Slytherin. Malfoy actually becoming friends with you and not trying to torture you. Only love can make someone do such irrational things," Neville explained as the continued their way into the castle. He could only smile, nodding along. "So I just wanted you to know that at least one of your friends supports your relationship with the git, Merlin knows why. I hope he treats you better than he treats any of us,"

"He does," He could only say, his smile returning. "You won't tell anyone right?"

"Of course not, no one would believe me anyway. Can I ask you one thing though," Neville asked, he nodded, knowing exactly what the question was going to be. "Why Malfoy?"

"Honestly, I have no idea. There's just something about him. His blond hair, silver eyes, the way he says my name. The way when he looks at me, like I'm the only person in the room. The way he smiles at me. The way he makes me smile. I don't know why I like him, all I know is I can never stop thinking about him. He makes me happy, unbelievably so," He said, his smile spreading. "So I just gave in to him and I haven't been able to stop smiling since. He may be a total git, but he's my git,"

Neville laughed at that, making him chuckle alongside him. "It's nice to see you this happy Harry. I hope he likes you as much as you like him," Neville replied, waving at him before walking toward the Gryffindor common rooms.

He was feeling optimistic as he turned the corner toward the Great Hall. Having at least one of his Gryffindor friends supporting his relationship made him hopeful for the future. Maybe soon he would have the courage to tell everyone. No wonder he wasn't in Gryffindor anymore, being more calculating than brave.

"Oh I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there Malfoy. Did that hurt? Poor little Malfoy, where's your little henchmen when you need them? The Gryffindors really fucked you up huh," Harry's ears perked up hearing Draco's name as the whispers came closer.

He darted in the next hallway as he watched Marcus Belby trip Draco, the blond falling to the ground, groaning. He knew Draco was still sore from the beating he received from the Gryffindors only mere days ago. He growled, pressing himself to the wall as he inched closer. He watched as Terry Boot and Michael Corner laughed as Draco tried to push himself up, only to be forced to the ground again. Three against one. Really?

He didn't even think twice as he hexed Marcus, watching as he tripped over himself. He smirked, moving to Terry who was the one who touched Draco. He laughed as his jinx made the mans hair turn a nice shade of green. He then hit him with another jinx, watching as he flew into the nearest castle wall. Before he could hex Michael, Draco was to his feet and doing exactly that. He watched as the man withered in agony, he wondered if that was the same curse he'd struck Fred with.

"Thanks I didn't even see them coming. I was waiting to walk to supper with you when they attacked me. Fucking Ravenclaws, think they're better than me," Draco snarled, glaring down at Marcus, his wand pointed dangerously at his face.

"What did you even do?" He asked, watching as the three Ravenclaws inched themselves away from them.

"Who knows. Probably thought I was weak after my attack from the Gryffindors. They weren't wrong, except they didn't know you'd show up to attack them," Draco replied, wrapping his arm around his waist. "Let's go eat,"

"You might want to release Michael from your curse, they could link you to it. I wouldn't want us to be disqualified from our game because a Ravenclaw couldn't take a beating," He stated, watching as Draco huffed, undoing his spell.

"Fine, only because I don't want any doubt when we crush the Gryffindors," Draco stated, both of them making their way to the Great Hall.

They entered, making their way to the Slytherin table. As they sat, there was an eruption of laughter from their table. Harry looked over to see the three Ravenclaws they just attacked making their way into the Great Hall, Terry and Michael supporting Marcus who couldn't walk straight.

"Please tell me you two did that," Nott exclaimed between laughter as all three of them shot glares in their general direction.

"Wasn't me, look at Harry. What did you do to Marcus?" Draco asked him, a Malfoy smirk spread on his tanned features.

"He tripped you so I jinxed him so he'd constantly trip over himself. Brilliant, right?" He stated, the entire Slytherin table began laughing again.

"Hey Marcus, trip over anything recently," Nott called out, watching as Marcus turned to yell back only to fall, bringing the other two with them. "That just made my day. Things were getting dull around here,"

"I couldn't agree more," Draco replied, watching with amused smirk as the three Ravenclaws struggled to get to their table.

"You're sexy when you're evil," Daphne replied with a giggle, turning back to her food. "And you were a Gryffindor once, a shame. All the things you could have been if you were sorted into Slytherin in first year,"

He gasped as Draco's hand found themselves back on his thigh again, his legs opening immediately at the touch. This was almost becoming a regular thing at their table. Draco's face inched towards his ear, his scent overwhelming as he pressed his body to his. "I have to agree with Daphne, you're sexy when you're evil. Watching as you got off jinxing those poor Ravenclaws. I almost took you against the wall,"

"I wish you had," He whispered back, their eyes fixated on one another. It felt like eternity as they stared at each other, he wanted nothing more to snog the blond right there. Everything be damned.

"Attention students,"

He broke eye contact with Draco to turn to look over at Professor Dumbledore who was standing up behind the podium. Everyone in the hall went silent, Draco however kept his hand on his thigh as he watched the headmaster.

"I have some good and bad news to share with all of you. Since the recent sorting of every student, we've gotten numerous complaints about the new housing arrangements. I have just received word from the ministry that they would like me revoke the last sorting. I have decided to agree with their wishes except I believe it's up to the students to choose. You have until the end of the Quidditch game on Sunday to decide if you want to stay in your house or go back to the one you were originally sorted into. Please inform your head of house what your decision is so they can relay it to me. Make sure you choose wisely, you won't get another chance" Dumbledore announced, Draco's hand immediately leaving his thigh.

What in Merlin's name was he going to do?

* * *

><p>... O.o. So much drama. What will Harry ever do? How will Draco feel? What house do you think Harry should choose? Tell me what you think! Like it? Hate it?<p>

Anyway, as always please review, follow or favorite. Whatever you'd like to do!

Thank you SOOO much for reading, till next time :)

p.s Hey just thought I would mention I'm writing a new story, **Malfoy Mania** if you want to check it out. It's a post war story, quite sad.

p.p.s- Just thought I'd say thanks for all the reviews today, I really hope this chapter was up to everyone's liking!


	13. There's Pride In Loyalty

A/N- First I would just like to apologize to everyone who reads this story. I'm sorry it took so long to update, but um my dad passed away and I just didn't have the energy to write this. But now I do and I owe you guys a chapter. So here it is.

I would also like to give a huge thanks to everyone who reviewed, the most reviews for a chapter yet! Over a 100 reviews now! It was great reading what all of you thought, you all put a smile on my face! Also thanks to everyone who followed and favourite and everyone else who just reads my story. You guys make my day!

I'd say some more, but it might give away some things so I'll just say everything else at the end. I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Before I begin, I warn you, this has been written a little differently. I liked what dead feather said about needing more P.O.V. So I thought it might be interesting to get the viewpoints of some different people. I tried to be suspenseful. Tried being the operative word here.

Chapter 13- There's A Type of Pride in Loyalty

"Watch where you're walking Weasel, I know you're a blithering idiot but that's no excuse to bump into people,"

Ron whipped his head back to only snarl as he saw the one person he didn't want to see today of all days. Malfoy.

Sure he never liked seeing the git but ever since the announcement last night of the re-sorting, he especially didn't need to have the blond relish in the fact that HIS Harry, as he liked to point out, was going to stay in his house. To be a Slytherin.

He'd like to believe Harry would come back to Gryffindor, but with the recent events circling Malfoy and Harry he wasn't so sure anymore. He couldn't understand Harry's undying devotion to the prat. He attacked THEIR friends, did Merlin knows what to him and yet there he was. Hating Malfoy at one moment then kissing his feet in another. He would have loved to have heard or have seen Malfoy's manipulation tactics on Harry this time. He was surprised the git hadn't just made Harry his personal slave. Or you-know-who's.

" And you're an arrogant twat ferret, doesn't mean you get to walk around the castle like you own the place," He snapped back, watching in sheer delight as Malfoy slowly turned around, giving him his famous Malfoy sneer.

"That's brave coming from the man who willingly let me shove my cock up their ass. Repeatedly. Don't forget jinxing his brother into the infirmary, oh and taking his best mate away from him," Malfoy taunted, his trademark smirk crawling up his angular face.

He outwardly seethed, watching the git's smirk disappear completely as he shoved his wand right under his pointy chin, "Fuck you Malfoy, this isn't a competition,"

"Isn't it though? And clearly I'm winning since I have your precious golden boy," Malfoy retorted back, an evil glint flashing in his silver eyes. Malfoy then took a step back, turning around and opening the Great Hall doors.

"I wasn't done," He snarled, running up to stand in front of Malfoy again. Arrogant twat, can't even keep an uncivilized conversation with him.

"Oh I'm sorry, clearly I was, and bored of this conversation and honestly I'm not afraid of you blood traitor. You can barely hold your wand right, let alone actually perform a curse properly," Malfoy stated, taking out his wand finally, twirling it around his thin, manicured fingers. He stopped, a curious look passing his aristocratic features. "Unless…. wait, do you actually want something from me? Here to beg for your boxers back because I've become quite fond of them, they make such a great decoration over our door,"

"YOU...eugh….I swear to Merlin I'll….," He ranted, his thoughts jumbled as his rage consumed him. He wanted to just jinx the smirk right off the git's face. Or better yet, curse him so badly he had to go to St. Mungo's and never come back.

"You'll what? Speak up Weasley, I don't understand stupid," Malfoy sneered, putting his wand under his chin. "I can't begin to fathom how Harry deals with your idiocy on a regular basis,"

Before he could do something he wouldn't have regretted in the least, someone spoke up behind him. "Lower your wand Malfoy, and walk away,"

Ron turned, relieved to see Hermione behind him and close behind her were his brothers, his sister and most of their friends in the Gryffindor house. It was weird not to see Harry with them, he always knew what comeback to say to Malfoy to get under his skin.

"Aw how cute, you have mudblood fight your battles for you. I guess with Harry fighting mine, you have to resort to trash,"

"Why don't you shut your mouth Malfoy before we send you to the infirmary again, and this time it won't be for a week," Fred retorted, him and the rest of their group nodding in agreement.

"I was completely drunk off my ass, you got lucky. I'd like to see you try when I'm sober. Because let's face it, Slytherins are just better at jinxes, curses and the dark arts in general. I could at least put 5 of you down before you can even begin to think of any spell to use on me," Malfoy bragged, forcing his chin up with his wand so their eyes met. He hated the fact the ferret was taller than him. And that his eyes were mesmerizing. "So why don't you, and the rest of your rag tag group of blood traitors and mudbloods leave me the hell alone. I get that you resent the fact Harry chose me, again over you but there's nothing any of you can do about it. I won, like I always do,"

"You really think Harry is going to choose you and your pureblood house? Wow Malfoy, more delusional than usual. Harry was forced into Slytherin and became friends with you out of convenience. I mean, how else was he to survive with you snakes. But on Sunday, when not only we beat you at Quidditch like we always do, you'll also lose Harry because he'll choose Gryffindor. He knows who his real friends are," Ginny spat back.

Ron watched as a conflicted expression passed on the git's face for the first time. So he's worried about Harry choosing Gryffindor too? Hm, guess that relationship isn't as solid as he thought.

That didn't last long though as Malfoy's grin widened to an unhealthy proportion.

"It did start out that way, but even Malfoy knows that,"

He jumped, him and the rest of his group turning to face the familiar voice. There stood Harry with the same smile and evil glint in his eyes as Malfoy's. Harry smirked at all of them before walking through them to his master.

Only a month ago Harry was at his side defending his, and the rest of Gryffindor's honor against the slippery ferret as Harry once called Malfoy. He could remember like it was yesterday when he was rolling his eyes as Harry ranted, again about something miniscule the git had done. Harry had hated Malfoy just as much as they did. Even more.

What was happening to Harry?

"See it all started with a truce him and I had so we could at least live together without killing each other. Then well, it turned into…. this," Harry went on, putting his hand on Malfoy's shoulder. He watched in curiosity as Draco smiled at Harry in a way he'd never seen before. Was that actual sincerity in his facial expression? There was an obvious silent exchange between the two before Harry turned back to face them. "At this point, I'm leaning more toward Slytherin. Theres… certain benefits they give me that Gryffindor just doesn't possess,"

What?

"What? You can't be serious," Ginny snarled, making Malfoy chuckle darkly. He watched, dumbfounded as Draco softly ran his fingers through Harry's hair, looking at him as if he was a prize. Damn fucking prat. "What in Merlin's name could Malfoy and his pureblood wanna be death eater posse give you that we can't?"

"You should be asking what can't we give him Weaslette. Harry's just choosing the house that fits his needs better and trust me, we can fulfil any of his needs," Malfoy drawled, winking at Harry then.

So he was right. Why was this happening? How was this happening? Fucking Malfoy. Fucking Slytherin. Fucking sorting hat. He was done with this! No more being nice. No more trying to accept Malfoy and Harry's friendship.

"Fine. That's it. I can't do this anymore," He said, throwing his hands up in exasperation. "Fine Harry you want choose Malfoy, the arrogant twat who not only sold you out several times to numerous teachers so you'd get detention, made fun of you daily for the past Merlin knows how many years, attacked you on some of those occasions. Oh and don't forget he only likes purebloods. He'll eventually get bored, like he always does, of the novelty of you being the boy-who-lived and dump you. Or sell you to the dark lord because come on, he'll become a death eater just like dear old daddy. And we won't be there to save you Harry. Because on Sunday if you choose Slytherin, we are no longer friends. I can't speak for all of them, but I'm sick of watching Malfoy use you and you just taking it. He will never care about you Harry, get that through your stubborn head of yours! He'd love see all of us dead by the hands of you-know-who, and you too. Don't forget that!,"

He watched, satisfied as Harry finally wiped that smug smile off his face. Good, he thought, hopefully he got into Harry's head. He didn't want to see his best mate dead at the hands of you-know-who. Or Malfoy. But he was done being chosen over that git.

He turned, storming over to the Gryffindor table, ignoring Harry's protests. He was done hearing Harry's excuses. It was him or Malfoy. That was it.

* * *

><p>Astoria sat, perched on her favorite armchair in the Slytherin common room, reading over her Potions homework. Who honestly cares about the ingredients of a sleeping draught? She looked up, again, for the 29th time wondering where Harry and Draco were.<p>

She was dying to ask both of them what happened in the Great Hall this morning. All she saw was Draco, then Harry squaring off with his friends. She knew it had something to do with the Headmaster's announcement about the re-sorting. Or the re, re-sorting. Her opinion, Harry should just stay in Slytherin. Psht. Gryffindor was nothing without him. Everyone knows Gryffindor is second last to being the worst house. Next to Hufflepuff. Slytherin was the best, and from watching Harry since he arrived, was better suited in the silver and green. He was dating Draco Malfoy, Slytherin Prince, part of the inner circle of the Slytherins and seeker to their team. What does Gryffindor offer him? Ginny Weasley? Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger? Yeah…. no. Blood traitors and mudbloods. Not that she cared. But really, Ginny was NOTHING compared to the amazing, gorgeous man that was, Draco Malfoy. And really, anyone could replace Granger and Weasel. Perhaps Draco and herself. She may not be smart like Granger, but she sure as hell was cunning enough to pass it off.

But she was dying to know Harry's opinion. He was, after all the one who was going to choose. Knowing Draco he'd use some manipulation tactic to keep the raven haired wizard in Slytherin. Or shag him into staying. Whichever was easier.

She looked up again, smiling as she saw Draco and Harry walking in together laughing about something unknown to her. She was glad to see they were still in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. She didn't want to admit this, but she'd gotten attached to the ex-Gryffindor. And everyone knows if he chose Gryffindor, she wouldn't be able to talk to him. No Slytherin would be.

"Harry, Draco, the two boys I wanted to speak to," She exclaimed, throwing her potions book back into her bag. She turned to the two first year Slytherins sitting on the couch across from her. "Hey, firsties, SCRAM! Or I'll jinx you so badly you'll be on the next train home, "

She smirked, satisfied as they scurried up the stairs before you could say Salazar. She turned back to watch as Draco took a seat where the first years sat, Harry quickly following suit, laying his head in Draco's lap.

"Must be something important to threaten first years," Harry said, looking up at Draco. She would have awed if she didn't have an agenda. "So Torie, what can we do for you?"

"What else? Tell me what happened with the weasel! I heard there was an ultimatum!" She exclaimed, watching as both their face expressions turned solemn.

"Yeah. Ron or Slytherin. To be honest it's more Ron or Draco," Harry finally replied, sighing, closing his eyes as she watched Draco softly run his fingers through Harry's messy raven locks.

The nerve of that weasel! How dare he make Harry have to choose between Draco or him. If it was her, it would be no contest. Draco for sure but she knew the redhead meant something to him. If he was the reason Harry left Slytherin she would personally make him pay.

"Fucking weasel. That's no fair to you Harry," She snarled, slamming her hand into the black leather of the armrest.

"You're telling me. All I want is to be left alone. If I want to be a Slytherin, then why does it matter to them? I still want to be their friends. No house would change that. But here we go again, Draco or them. I mean, honestly, get over it."

She watched Draco, wondering what his opinion was. He seemed completely unfazed by the whole situation. Before she could ask, the door to the common room swung open. She turned to see Professor Snape saunter in, his usual cold, callous eyes, sweeping the room.

"Ah Potter, there you are,"

Both boys untangled themselves from each other, embarrassed. She didn't understand why they didn't just tell everyone they were together. Come on, it was pretty obvious by now.

"Professor Snape, what do you want?" Harry asked, his eyes narrowing at their potions teacher. Though she could see past that cold expression a faint pink sprinkling his face. She knew he was still embarrassed about their little encounter when he was under some type of spell.

"It's not a social call I promise. Though Draco, we will be speaking about what I just saw later," Snape said, turning his attention to Harry. "I'm here about your decision about the sorting for Sunday,"

"What? I have till tomorrow, after the Quidditch game!"

"Yes, you do. But I'm here to get your answer now, I figured you already made up your decision,"

"He's obviously choosing Slytherin," Draco said, finally speaking for the first time since he arrived into the Slytherin common room.

"Oh is he? Because I heard from the Headmaster that you're the reason for this whole resorting business," Snape said, a rare smile spreading on his face.

Oh shit!

"WHAT!?"

"He didn't tell you? Oh, well this is awkward. I'll leave you two to discuss it then, but you will tell me your answer later Potter,"

Snape quickly made his exit, seemingly satisfied with the situation. She wondered if this was his whole intention. She knew Professor Snape detested Harry almost as much as Draco used to.

She watched as Draco jumped up, off the couch glaring down at Harry. Should she say something?

"Dray it's not like that. It was weeks ago," Harry said, reaching out to Draco, but he pulled away.

"OH! So what? We get in one little fight and you just decide you want back into your precious house?! I was nice to your nasty little friends to get you. I sacrificed my reputation in Slytherin for you! Because we were trying this! You were the one who wanted a truce. I would have been happy watching you get humiliated and beaten. But no! I decided to give this a chance," Draco yelled, roughly shoving Harry. "Fuck you Potter,"

"You sacrificed yourself? Oh really? And I haven't? I became friends with YOU! Did you not hear Ron list the atrocities you've done to me over the years and I looked past all of it. I went against mine and my friends better judgement and went along with this," Harry yelled back, shoving Draco even harder.

She jumped up, standing in between the two of them. She didn't want to see them fight. Especially not this close to re-sorting.

"Oh little scared Potter went against the rules once. You make Slytherin sound like joining the dark side. And by the way, you've done some pretty nasty things to me too Harry, don't make yourself sound so high and mighty. And you think being friends with you was okay with the Slytherins? As your precious Ron pointed out, most of these people do have ties to the death eaters and would love to see you dead. But we changed that didn't we? They love you now. All thanks to me. So don't make it sound like you've sacrificed a lot. I have too. My father hasn't spoken to me in weeks because of what I've done,"

"Aw death eater daddy won't talk to you. That might be a good thing. Don't forget Draco, he wants me dead. So does his precious boss. And yet here I am, dating you out of all people. He tried to kill me at the Triwizard tournament, and don't pretend you don't know. I'm sure Lucius bragged about that for months,"

Astoria watched as Draco fumed, pointing his wand directly at Harry. She watched as Harry looked from Draco's wand to his eyes. He made no attempt to get his own.

"Fuck you Harry! Don't ever talk about my father like you know him. Or what he does." Draco snarled, taking a step closer to Harry. She put her hands out in front of her, pushing Draco back. She didn't want him to do anything he regretted. "So that's it then huh Harry. Were back to the death eater argument, I knew we would be. It still bothers you doesn't it? That my father is a death eater, I thought you got over that?"

"Oh course I haven't! Voldemort wants me dead Draco. Dead. And so does your father," Harry screamed back, finally drawing some attention from upstairs as a bunch of third years came peeking out behind the staircase.

"Go back upstairs now," She yelled, taking out her wand to make her point. They scurried back up the stairs and she waved a silencing charm over the room for assurance. She had a feeling they wouldn't want their conversation overheard. Though she wasn't leaving.

"Oh so what? I must be like my father then? I'll just decide one day that I want you dead too. Is that what you're afraid of?" Draco stated, advancing on Harry. She tried getting in between them again but Draco pushed her aside. She watched as Draco towered over Harry, his wand underneath Harry's chin.

"No, I didn't mean it that way Draco," Harry said, reaching out to touch Draco's face but his hand was pushed aside.

"Then what did you mean Harry because that's what it sounds like. I thought we got past this," Draco said, his voice going softer. HIs menacing look slowly disappearing

"We did," Harry replied, reaching out again to touch Draco's face. This time Draco didn't turn away from the touch. "Let's just go to bed."

"I need to know one thing Harry. I need you to tell me you trust me," Draco asked, his eyes boring into Harry's. She watched in silence as the two stood there staring at each other for a long time. Finally Draco spoke up, "You can't, can you?"

"Dray… I….I don't know," Harry finally replied, his voice small. She noticed a tear fall from Harry's eyes as he looked at Draco.

Draco nodded then, taking a step back from Harry, making his way toward the common room stairs. Draco was obviously having a mental conversation with himself as he stood there before addressing Harry.

"Well that's it then. Good. You can go back to your precious Gryffindors, and I can go back to being the proper Slytherin Prince. We'll be Malfoy and Potter. Like we should be," Draco said finally, his face expressionless.

She could feel Harry's heart-break as the man fell to his knees. "Don't do this Dray,"

"I have to. We have to. I mean I'm the son of a death eater, and you're the boy-who-lived. Obviously that matter's to you. My feelings are still the same as they were in that broom closet. I want you Harry. I don't care about any of it. But this is who I am, take it or leave it. I am done trying to prove to you I'm not a monster," Draco replied, shrugging slightly as he started to walk up the winding staircase.

She watched, begging mentally for Harry to get up and follow the silver haired man but he made no attempt to get up. Oh for the love of Salazar, why was this happening? At this point she would have liked to kill the dark lord and the entire house of Gryffindor so they two of them would just shut and do it. And be happy.

"Why didn't you go after him? Why don't you tell him about our plan. I'll go tell him," She finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence that had arisen.

"NO, don't, it's probably for the best we end it this way," Harry said, taking a seat on the couch.

She quickly joined him, confused to say the least. What? Harry really wanted to go back to Gryffindor. Why in Salazar's name would anyone want to be in that house? And not being with Draco Malfoy! What? Was he going to run back to Weaslette. Ew.

"Why? I thought you liked Draco. I mean you two just got over all of this, I don't get why it matters now, when it didn't a week ago,"

"I don't know anymore. It doesn't really. Except do I really want to lose all of my friends in Gryffindor with a relationship with Malfoy out of all people? I thought he was worth it, but when he freaked out it hurt. I mean trust goes both ways,"

"Look Harry, can I give you a piece of advice," She asked, wrapping an arm around Harry. He looked up, nodding for her to continue. "If they don't want to be friends with you because of Draco Malfoy then dump them. You're in a house with some of the most talented pure-blood wizards in the world. Most of us aren't like our parents. You rally them to your cause, you won't even need Weasley or Granger. From what I've seen, everyone here controls you. They see that they're losing control and making you second guess yourself. Don't. Do whatever you want! Don't let Dumbledore or any of the rest of them manipulate you. They know you're the only hope and they're using that to their advantage. This is their last hoorah. Like I told you before, do what YOU want! What feels right and stick it to those prude, controlling freaks,"

"They're not really manipulating me, they want what's best for me,"

"Do they? Do they really? If they did, they wouldn't care that you're in Slytherin, shaking up with Hogwart's resident bad boy. Maybe they're are things they aren't telling you. Maybe about you-know-who and the war. You've only ever been exposed to their side. Maybe you should ask Draco sometime about his side. About the death eaters. There is always two sides of the story," She said, jumping up from the couch. She was done trying to convince Harry. "Look do whatever you want. I think you should choose Slytherin. Now I'm off to bed and if you don't follow me, you'll be forced to sleep in a very awkward room with Draco, who may kill you right now,"

Harry looked up, smiling for the first time since he'd come into the common room. He nodded, following her up the stairs and to the girls dorm rooms.

She had a feeling that no matter what house Harry chose, a war was coming between the houses. A nasty one.

* * *

><p>"So why are we talking to Draco? He can't deny us out of Slytherin,"<p>

"Have you forgotten already Blaise, Draco controls the Slytherins, and if we want back properly, we better be welcomed in. He'll find it rude if we don't. Look I don't want to suck up to that narcissistic prick any more than you do, but I also don't want to be ostracized when we get back either,"

"This is ludicrous. I mean we were his best friends,"

"Yes we were but we got re-sorted. Then someone made out with his now boyfriend,"

Pansy watched as Blaise blushed slightly as they made their way toward the Quidditch pitch. She did not understand the attraction to the Slytherin wanna be. He was nothing more but a glorified half wit. So he was the boy-who-lived. She never understood the awe of that title. The dark lord got sloppy, that was it. Like he could really kill him.

But somehow that ensnared Draco Malfoy. One of the most handsome men she'd ever set her eyes on. He had the most ravishing white blond hair, and brilliant silver, grey eyes. And it helped that his body had grown into a shapely masterpiece. One even statues were envious of. With a personality of aristocratic wickedness. And he came from one of the wealthiest, purest houses in the wizarding world. A man that enchanting deserved someone just as exquisite. But no, he chooses Harry fucking Potter. A man, who only just a month ago learned what a comb and hair gel was. And finally stopped wearing clothes made for a troll. Sure, now the man looked, presentable. But definitely not in the league of Draco Malfoy. Not in the least.

Not that she was surprised. Draco had been pining over the git since third year. Maybe even sooner. And somehow the ex-Gryffindor even got the attention of Blaise Zabini, who was quite choosy about his sexual partners. She hoped for the sake of her sanity Potter moved back to Gryffindor so her boys would finally stop being under the scarhead spell. Then everything could go back to normal. Her being Draco's second, being by his side. Having all her privileges back that came with being in Slytherin. She was getting real tired of actually doing her own homework. And learning gossip second hand. Not spreading it herself.

"I stuck it to Draco for once. It was nice. But I do want this re-sorting experiment to be over," Blaise replied, as they finally got toward the edge of the pitch where she could see Draco addressing the team.

She waved him over, hoping that this worked. Draco was never one to forgive and forget. There was going to be consequences for their "betrayal' as Draco would call it to the Slytherins. It's not as if they asked for what happened but she knew Draco would never see it that way.

"What can I do for you two. I thought I made this clear to you Zabini, I have nothing to say to you. Either of you for that matter," Draco said as he approached them.

"Look Draco, we get it. We left Slytherin. We betrayed the house. But we want to come back. There's the re-sorting today," She exclaimed, watching as Draco's cool and collected exterior broke for a moment as a fury flashed in his brilliant grey eyes.

"I know, that's all anyone is talking about. So what do you want me to do about it? Give you my blessing. I know you are reason for all of this," Draco spat, getting right up in her face. She gulped, she'd never seen Draco this mad. Especially at her.

"Hey back off Draco," Blaise spoke up, pushing Draco away from her. "Look Harry said he'd help her get us back into Slytherin. He succeeded. That doesn't sound like our fault. Besides why does it matter? You have everything you want, so just stop with your Slytherin pride bullshit,"

"Oh but it is my dear old friend, it is. Because of you, Harry is again questioning everything that is Slytherin. That is his friendships and me. Did you two not hear about the Weasels little ultimatum to Harry yesterday? Apparently the whole Gryffindor house is backing the Weasel's threat. And it's all thanks to you two," Draco stated, taking out his wand to twirl it between his fingers. She knew this tactic well. Draco was debating a way of torturing them. This was one side of him she never liked seeing. Draco could be, cruel if he wanted to be. He was one of the most sadistic people she knew. "I have worked, and worked on manipulating Harry into choosing me over those half wits. I moulded him into the perfect disciple. But now, he might go back to them. Do you know what I sacrificed? I slept with more than one Gryffindor. I played nice to some of them. I haven't even retaliated since they attacked me. I spoke about my feelings. I even let Harry play dominant in our relationship more than once now. Do you know what I want now? Harry to completely, and utterly surrender to me. And I was so close too. But no, you two had to ask for Harry to get you back into Slytherin,"

"Finally," Blaise spoke up, clapping slowly. She looked at him confused. "So you finally divulge your secret plan. I knew it!"

"Of course I had a plan, I am a true, cunning, manipulative Slytherin after all," Draco retorted back.

So that was it? Even she was surprised a little. She knew Draco wanted Harry but now as the pieces were laid out in front of her, she finally understood what had been happening since the re-sorting.

"Look we're sorry. But we don't want to be in those, poor excuses for houses. Slytherin is where we belong,"

"You better still believe that when it's all over tonight. Because if Harry doesn't choose Slytherin, I will make your stay as uncomfortable and miserable as possible. I will torture you in ways you've never thought possible," Draco snarled, his wand pointed at the two of them now.

"And what are we supposed to do? Convince him?" Pansy asked, a shiver descending down her spine.

"No, like I trust either of you with that. I've taken care of it. I played the hurt boyfriend. I haven't spoken to him since our little lover's spat last night. You better hope my little manipulation tactic worked. Because as the saying goes, Malfoy's always get what they want. And if we don't, well we take care of those in our way. And trust me, you two are on my list," Draco said, the most cruel smirk spreading on his aristocratic features.

With that, Draco turned and made his way toward the Slytherin Quidditch team. What in Salazar's name was she going to do?

* * *

><p>Neville shuffled through the massive crowd that was gathering inside the stands. He wanted to get a good seat before the game began. He noticed Hermione, Ron and the rest of his friends from the Gryffindor house but he didn't really want to sit with them. After everything they were doing to Harry, it just didn't feel right.<p>

He felt sorry for the guy. He just got together with Malfoy and now the entire Gryffindor house was trying to manipulate him into coming back and dump Malfoy. Not that they had any idea they were together. He really couldn't understand their unquestionable devotion to get Harry back into Gryffindor. Not that he liked the Slytherins or anything, it just didn't seem preeminent for Harry to be in Gryffindor in his opinion. Harry was still Harry no matter what house he was in.

He looked up to see the very man on his mind. He jogged up the stairs and made his way toward the Ravenclaw section. He waved as he came closer. Harry nodded in his direction before turning back to continue talking to Luna Lovegood.

He finally made his way to Harry's section, taking the seat next to him. He noticed Harry seemed unlike himself, quite depressed he noted. "Hey, you okay? Not seating with the Slytherins,"

"No, I don't feel like seating with either house," Harry said in a quiet voice.

He couldn't even begin to imagine the strife he was going through with either of the houses. He never really did understand the importance of what house you belonged to. Not that he ever wanted to be in Slytherin, it just seemed stupid to put so much importance on what house one belonged to.

"Nice hat Luna," He finally said, breaking the uncomfortable silence.

"Thanks Neville, it roars," Luna said, looking up from her upside down Scribbler. She took her wand from behind her ear and tapped it, making a quite realistic roar come from the mouth of the lion. "It's good isn't it? I wanted to have it chewing up a serpent to represent Slytherin, you know, but now Harry's a Slytherin and I felt it might come off as rude,"

"I might not be soon," Harry replied, putting his head in his hands. Luna patted Harry comfortingly on the back. "I don't expect you to like the Slytherins because I'm one,"

"It's not that I don't like the Slytherins, it's just that they don't like me. But now you're one, and you make the rest not so bad. Even Draco smiles more and is less volatile when you're around him, but that's because Draco's in love with you, not that he'll ever admit that you, or himself really, " Luna replied, smiling at both of them before returning to her magazine.

He watched as Harry just looked at Luna dumbfounded. He couldn't help but laugh, Luna was one to be very perceptive when she wanted to be.

"So have you decided what house you're going to be in?" Neville asked, noticing the game had already started. As the Gryffindor side of the pitch screamed out, Gryffindor was already 30 points up.

"I don't know. Every time I decide, I remember all the things that I like in the other house. Like now, I could be playing Quidditch,"

"I'm sure the Gryffindors will let you on their team if you come back,"

"Yeah that's not what I meant. Don't tell anyone, but I'm actually the seeker for the Slytherin team,"

He felt his jaw fall open as he looked at Harry. He glanced onto the pitch to see that Draco was currently the seeker of the Slytherin team.

"Wait Malfoy actually let you be seeker? What position does he play then?" He asked, unable to comprehend Draco Malfoy letting Harry take his position as seeker. Malfoy had always been so proud to be seeker of the Slytherin team. He was pretty sure the man gloated about it at least once a day.

"Yup. He was our lead chaser, which right now would be really helpful. Linus is just awful," Harry pointed out as indeed Linus Crowley fumbled the quaffle again.

"So why aren't you playing right now?"

"Draco and I had quite the fight last night. He is currently not speaking to me. Well no that's not true, the only words he's said to me was that I couldn't be on the team because of opposing alliances. He made a good point, I'm so conflicted. It's probably not a good thing that I play right now. Not to mention that might upset Ron and have me banned from Gryffindor for life," Harry stated, making him laugh.

"Well I…"

"COME ON THAT WAS A FOUL!" Harry screamed, jumping to his feet. He quickly looked to the pitch to see Malfoy clutching his right arm, Fred and George with obvious matching mischievous grins. "THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY ATTACKING DRACO ON PURPOSE!"

"You don't seem conflicted," Neville finally said, watching Harry fume above him. He looked down, quickly taking a seat- obviously embarrassed as he drew attention to himself in the Ravenclaw crowd.

"It's not fair, that's all. I mean Draco doesn't deserve that. They're doing it because of me," Harry said, his eyes completely fixated on the pitch.

They both sat in silence as the game continued. He could tell Harry was rooting for the Slytherin's, it was all over his face. He wondered if the man noticed at all how obvious he was being. He knew the man cared about Draco deeply, and as much as he was devoted to the Gryffindors, he might always have a deeper connection to the Slytherins.

It had been a half and hour since the game began, and Gryffindor was up 80-10. The Slytherin team was playing poorly to say the least. He watched as Linus taunted Kate Bell as he finally scored a goal. He watched as she and Fred conversed in the air for a moment. In mere minutes he watched a bludger hit Linus square in the face, obviously hit on purpose in his direction by Kate, who was holding a bat.

"OH COME ON! SERIOUSLY THAT BETTER BE A FOUL! I KNOW THE KID IS A LITTLE PRICK BUT COME ON!" Harry screamed out, again for the twentieth time as the Gryffindor team targeted a Slytherin. It was pretty obvious both teams were cheating at this point. "Sweet Merlin, he's probably not going to be able to play,"

He watched as Draco Malfoy called for a time out to check on poor Linus. He felt a little bad for the kid as he watched the blood seep out of his nose as he was escorted back to the Slytherin changing rooms.

"Why don't you go and be a substitute?" Luna asked, finally speaking up for the first time since the game started.

"I can't, no substitutes," Harry replied.

"Yes, most times but this isn't a world cup match. This is Hogwarts and since they're making it a foul they'll probably let Malfoy have a substitute*" Luna said, "Besides Slytherin could use a decent player right now. Might actually make this game interesting,"

"Should I?" Harry asked, turning in his direction. "Draco would never allow it,"

"You obviously want to play Harry. We won't judge you," He replied, shrugging. Though he knew if Harry played for Slytherin, there was a considerable change the Slytherin's would win. He was the reason Gryffindor won most times.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go see. I mean, I could hide my face with a helmet and what not. And I owe Draco that much," Harry said, obviously trying to reassure himself.

"Remember Harry, a house doesn't define you, you define the house," Luna said mystically, her eyes glazing over like usual.

Harry nodded, quickly getting up and leaving them, off toward the changing rooms to join the Slytherin Quidditch team. Who knew that would ever happen Neville thought curiously as he fixed his eyes back on the pitch.

* * *

><p>Miles watched in slight amusement as Draco berated poor Linus who had blood just streaming down his face at this point. The Gryffindors were really giving them their all today. . Even cheating. If he didn't detest them so much, he would have been impressed. They were losing horrifically and if something didn't change soon, they were obviously going to lose, even if Draco caught the snitch. He could only block so many shots to the goalposts. He needed better chasers, he needed Draco.<p>

Actually they needed Harry. He couldn't understand Draco's adamant ruling on Potter not playing today. He understood that they were having some type of lover's strife but he was getting real sick of it ruining things for them. He liked Harry, as much as he hated admitting it. The man had great potential in Slytherin. He was cunning when he wanted to. Manipulative when it served him. And he was learning how to carry the Slytherin pride with grace. But this re-sorting was muddling up everything. He had no quandary with Harry being in Slytherin or Gryffindor, he just wanted them to win this bloody match.

"What were you thinking calling Kate a blood traitorous whore on the field? Call her that when she is not kicking your ass. I swear Linus I'll…"

Knocking sounded, stopping Draco from his tyrannical rant. He rolled his eyes, swaggering over to the door. He opened it to see none other than Harry Potter himself.

"Finally, someone would can talk some sense into Draco," He said, motioning for Harry to come inside. "Harry's here,"

"What do you want Potter?" Draco snarled, glaring in Harry's general direction. "Here to gloat?"

"No of course not!" Harry exclaimed, making his way toward Draco. From the looks of those two, maybe they were actually having a lover's spat. He wouldn't put it past the two of them. It was pretty obvious there was some deep seeded sexual chemistry in their mixed up relationship.

"Then why are you here?" Draco asked, crossing his arms, giving Harry the dirtiest of looks.

"Why else? Linus took a pretty bad shot to the head, and with the rate of blood loss, he's not going to last long. You need a substitute Draco, a good one," Harry said, he couldn't agree more.

"We can't have substitutes,"

"Actually, it was a foul. We might be allowed one. It's happened before," He piped up, getting an evil look thrown his way courteously of Draco.

"Thanks Miles for that insight. However I think we'll be fine," Draco stated, gesturing with his hand for Harry to leave. To his relief, Harry did no such thing.

"Don't be stubborn now Draco. You obviously need help. We've practiced with you being lead chaser. So just put aside your petty hatred for once, and let me play. Come on, Linus can't play, look at him," Harry commented, pointing toward Linus.

"I can play guys," Linus piped up, but was obviously ignored by the two of them

"Petty? It's not petty, I am quite justified in being angry with you,"

"Fine, whatever. Look Draco, let me help you, "

"Promise me you'll protect me from your little friends. Cheat if you have to,"

"I can't promise that. I don't cheat,"

"They are!"

"Look Draco we don't have time for this. Just let me play, come on, we both know Linus is terrible anyway,"

"Hey, I'm right here,"

"SHUT UP LINUS!" Harry and Draco screamed at the same time. Linus just nodded, absolutely terrified.

"You make a point. But I want you to promise me right here that you're going to play for us, and only us. And not help them!"

"Fine I promise Dray. I swear on everything that is our relationship," Harry said, coming closer to Draco. The two of them stood there for several moments, not saying a word to each other. Finally Draco pulled away, seemingly satisfied.

"Okay, suit up. We'll meet you on the pitch in 5. I'm going to go charm Madame Hooch, Salazar knows she has a soft spot for me," Draco said, fixing his already perfect hair.

Miles followed Draco as they made their way back to the pitch. "What was that all about? You didn't have to be so cruel to Harry, he was after all just trying to help us. Salazar knows we need it to win this game,"

"It's all part of the plan Miles," Draco stated, giving him his signature Malfoy smile.

"What plan?" He called out as Draco made his way toward Madame Hooch but he was obviously unheard.

He rolled his eyes, making his way back toward their teammates on the field. He watched as Harry ran out toward them, decked out in the silver and green. It was an odd sight to behold, not just because Harry was uncharacteristically wearing a helmet with an eye guard protecting his eyes. Or identity really.

"What's with the get up? Generally seekers don't wear a helmet," He commented, giving Harry a questioning look.

"Look, I haven't exactly figured out what house I want to choose and if I'm going to do this, then I need my friends not to be able to recognize who I am," Harry stated simply, shrugging.

"And it looks like the Slytherin Quidditch team has been granted a substitute for Linus Crowley, not that it's going to help the Slytherin Quidditch team. They are down 120-20 with no hope of catching up. It would take a miracle for them to win,"

He smirked as he heard Smith's voice. So Draco was able to convince Madame Hooch then. He and Harry made their way toward the centre of the pitch where the Gryffindor team was waiting.

"Who'd you find to replace Crowley Malfoy? Another prat like you?" One of the Weasley twins commented, the entire Gryffindor team erupting in laughter.

"Me actually. I have someone to replace my position as seeker," Draco drawled, he watched as the Slytherin's smirk widened.

"Aw don't think you can win by catching the snitch?" The other Weasley twin mocked, getting in Malfoy's face. "Who is your little seeker anyway? Don't they know you don't have to wear a helmet. Don't tell me you found an amateur to be your seeker!"

"Why don't you shut your mouth and mount your broom Weasley and see. We're about to decimate you, I'd watch what you say,"

Miles, and the rest of the Slytherin team turned to look at Harry with astonishment. Harry had deepened his voice to disguise it, clearly the Gryffindor team had no idea who he was. But he couldn't believe Harry just said that. To his own friends. And this was a man still unsure of what house he was choosing. Right.

"You heard the man Weasley, let's play," Draco said, mounting his broom and flying off. He quickly mounted his, he couldn't wait to win this game.

* * *

><p>Hermione watched to her dismay as Malfoy scored yet, another goal for the Slytherins. The Slytherin team was up 150-130. It was clear that Malfoy had been practising as chaser this year. Not that she knew much about Quidditch but by the way they were playing, Draco had clear control of all his players. Including his mystery seeker.<p>

She didn't want to admit this to anyone, but she had an inclining it was Harry. Who else would Malfoy trust to be seeker other than someone who could beat the Gryffindors? Malfoy was cunning and manipulating that way. She was sure that he'd figured out a way for Harry to join their team. Who knows, maybe he was part of their team from the very beginning. Knowing Malfoy and Harry's current relationship, anything was possible.

She was tired of worrying about Harry. Why couldn't he see that Malfoy was no good for him? She understood the appeal, he was handsome, charismatic and could charm anyone into giving him their last galleon. Everyone had been manipulated by Draco Malfoy in one way or another but she thought Harry knew better. She knew he always wanted to belong, especially with the way his relatives treated him. But Gryffindor could give Harry everything he ever dreamed of, without any of the strings that Malfoy and the Slytherin's had. They'd always been there for him, through thick and thin. From three headed dogs named fluffy to Basilisks.

She couldn't help, however noticing how much Harry embodied the trademark Slytherin traits. Not the usual ones like cunningness or manipulation. He had leadership qualities, the thirst for power and ambition. And Harry was clever when he wanted to be. She had to admit, Harry might do better in Slytherin, except Malfoy was no good for him. No doubt the blond psychopath would do something to Harry. She wouldn't put it past the Slytherin to convince Harry to join the death eaters. Or lure him to you-know-who. Malfoy was clearly a momma's boy, and seeked acceptance from his father, so he'd do anything for the two of them.

"Who in bloody Merlin's name is Malfoy's seeker? He just cobbled my sister, how is that not a foul!" Ron grumbled beside her.

She watched as the unknown seeker blatantly hit Ginny with his elbow again as they flew upward.. They must have found the snitch! Good, hopefully the game would be over soon. She wasn't a huge fan of Quidditch. It was violent and confusing.

She sighed as they both looked around, obviously losing the snitch. Great. She knew these games could go on for days.

"Their seeker is pretty good, I mean not as good as Harry, or my sister but he's giving her a run for her money," Ron commentated. She wondered, and deep down hoped that meant Harry wasn't the seeker. He knew the ins and out of Quidditch better than she did. If there was anyone who knew how Harry played, it was him. "Where is Harry anyway? Not sitting with those slippery Slytherins I hope. I'm pretty sure I convinced him of staying yesterday,"

"Do you think that was wise? Antagonizing Harry like that?" She asked, unsure of how she felt about what Ron did yesterday. She wanted Harry to come back to Gryffindor and for everything to go back to normal but she knew that was wishful thinking.

"Of course. Malfoy is manipulating Harry in Merlin knows how many ways, we had to strike in a similar fashion. Harry won't choose those snakes over us. No way. We've been there for him in countless ways, and besides, they would never stand against their precious dark lord for him, they'll sell him to him. And deep down Harry knows that. He'll come back to us," Ron stated, his voice full of confidence that she knew she didn't have. "Besides, there's a war coming, you know that. I know that. And we need Harry to be part of the Order of the Phoenix, just like Dumbledore said to us on Friday. He's our only hope against you-know-who,"

"Yes I know," She said, knowing full well what Dumbledore told them. She knew they were supposed to convince Harry to come back to Gryffindor. That it had been a big mistake for Harry to be sorted into Slytherin in the first place. She just didn't understand why he didn't put Harry back in Gryffindor before Harry became so close to Malfoy. "We should probably go find him then,"

"But… the game," Ron protested as she grabbed his hand, pulling him up.

"You can watch it while we search for him. He can't be far," She said, needing now to see Harry in person to ease her suspicions. She really needed to have more faith in him.

They walked up every level of the Gryffindor section without finding him. They moved on to the Hufflepuff side, then to the Ravenclaw section. They spotted Neville and Luna sitting together, and she guided a refusing Ron toward them.

"You guys haven't seen Harry have you?" She asked, Ron immediately sitting down and focused back on the game.

"You just missed him, he went back to his dorm. Said he had a lot of thinking to do," Neville replied, she sighed in relief.

"Deciding what house he defines," Luna muttered, completely spaced out. She glanced at her eye line as she sat next to her, noticing she was completely focused on the Slytherin seeker.

She then noticed the glint of gold in front of his face, and Ginny hot on his trail. No, the Slytherin's couldn't win. Not now. She watched with bated breath as Ginny and the unknown Slytherin seeker flew side by side, the snitch mere inches in front of their fingertips. They both dived then, riding so fast toward the ground. She felt her heart race as Ginny was surpassing the seeker by mere inches. It was then, when they were so close to the ground that the man speed up increasingly. She seen this before. Harry had done this once before in a game. They were playing chicken to see who would pull up first. Then, without any remorse, she watched the seeker elbow Ginny roughly in the stomach, forcing her fall off her broom and with one swoop he closed his fist and shot back in the air, with a screaming Ginny falling at least 5 stories toward the ground beside him.

She could hear Ron shout out, then run down the stairs and toward the pitch but she sat frozen. She watched, perplexed as the unknown seeker held his fist up high. But not toward the Slytherin spectators. But to Draco Malfoy.

"There we have it folks. 360-220, Slytherin wins, all thanks to Draco Malfoy's sadly, but brilliant chaser skills, and to their unknown seeker. Who knew there could be someone more cruel than Draco Malfoy as a seeker,with skills almost as impressive as Harry Potter, " Zacharias Smith's voice echoing in the stadium.

That's because it was Harry she thought miserably. Because who else would only want to please Malfoy himself. She feared for what was coming tonight, because she had a feeling Harry wasn't choosing Gryffindor.

* * *

><p>Ginny pushed her brother off again as she hobbled toward the Great Hall. She didn't care if she had three cracked ribs, a broken arm and a slight concussion. She was going to supper. She was going to be there when her brother, Hermione and Harry officially returned to Gryffindor. Besides Madame Pomfrey had given her quite the powerful painkiller potion, and some other draughts and she was feeling on top of the world.<p>

So they lost today at Quidditch, she had a feeling they could at least make it to the house cup. Besides she let the mysterious Slytherin seeker get the best of her, she wouldn't let that happen again. Maybe she could get Harry to give her a few pointers when he came back. She trusted Ron to convince Harry to come back to Gryffindor. Even though Malfoy was currently seducing him with Merlin knew what, she knew he'd see the light and come back. Especially after what their team did to her. She knew Harry cared deeply about her.

She winced as she took her usual seat at the Gryffindor table, seeing Ron, Hermione, Harry and the rest of the people who were re-sorted standing at the front facing the teacher's tables.

"So who was the mysterious seeker for Slytherin? You have to know Zach," Fred asked he took a seat next to her.

"No clue. Madame Hooch wouldn't divulge the mysterious seeker. My galleons is on Zabini. He's cruel, callous and would have every reason to hide his identity since he is still a Ravenclaw," Zachariah said, shrugging.

"Blaise is black moron," Dean said from across the table.

"It's Blaise now is it? Getting friendly with the soon to be Slytherin? Well who else would it be? The Slytherins aren't opposed to cheating, as we saw clearly today. Zabini could have casted a skin color changing spell, or potion or whatever. He is clever after all, and would do anything to please Malfoy," Zachariah replied, winking at Dean.

"Yeah but he doesn't play Quidditch, I mean we've never seen him play,"

"No one has ever gotten to play seeker since Malfoy. Who knows Zabini's potential. Like you said, we've never seen him play. Who knows what that man is capable of,"

"What about Harry.\? He'd have every reason to hide his face, and we know he can play," Dean piped up. She rolled her eyes, yeah right she thought.

"As obsessed as Harry is with Malfoy, he'd never go against us. He'd never betray us like that," Fred replied, she couldn't help but nod in agreement. "Besides Ron told me that he was sitting with Neville and Luna for most of the game. Isn't that right Neville?"

She looked down the table to watch Neville jump almost five feet in the air as his name was called. Daydreaming like usual she thought. "What oh, yeah. I saw him,"

"See, there you go. Must be Zabini then," George concluded, everyone going silent as the headmaster stood, walking over to the podium.

"Good Evening students. First, I would like to congratulate Slytherin on their most impressive victory today," Dumbledore announced, the entire Slytherin table erupting in cheers. She rolled her eyes again, bunch of cheaters. "Anyway, let's get down to business shall we? When I call your name, and the house selected, will you please take your seat at that respected house. I am truly sorry for any harm the re-sorting has caused you and hope with this correction you all will be happy. Let's begin then,"

She zoned out, listening to Professor McGonagall rattle off a bunch of names, and houses. She watched as a vast majority of the people in the front went back to their respected houses. Wow was the re-sorting ever a failure she thought. She was happy however to see Hermione, then later Ron come seat close to her. She knew they'd choose Gryffindor.

"And Blaise Zabini, Slytherin," Professor McGonagall called out, watching as the man most likely responsible for her current state walk confidently back to the Slytherin table.

"That leaves you Mr. Potter, you never gave Professor Snape the house you chose," Dumbledore announced.

Her head shot up as she noticed that indeed Harry was still standing there. He walked up the steps toward Dumbledore, obviously conversing with him. She watched as Dumbledore stood aside, motioning for Harry to take his spot.

"To answer your question Headmaster, I didn't give my answer to Professor Snape because I wanted to come up here myself and tell the entire school. This whole re-sorting business for me has become quite the scandal. Will he choose Slytherin. Will he choose Gryffindor," Harry began, the entire Great Hall erupting in screaming, all she could hear was Gryffindor. Slytherin. Being screamed by practically every student in Hogwarts. Harry raised his hands, and the whole room fell into silence. "See what I mean? Anyway, this whole ordeal has become quite personal. The Gryffindors and Slytherins giving me their ultimatums. It's them or the other. Both houses have their merits, and their downsides. I've been in Gryffindor the longest, but Slytherin has proved more enjoyable than I ever thought. My friendships in both houses mean a great deal to me. So I decided, I should choose a house that fit my traits better. Isn't that what the houses are all about?"

She nodded, knowing that, without a doubt Harry suited Gryffindor better. He was brave, daring and courageous. She'd seen it countless times.

"But that proved difficult too. I suit both houses quite well. But there were certain things I realized just hours ago that make me suited better for one house," Harry continued, stopping as he slowly undid his Slytherin cloak. Yes! He was choosing Gryffindor. She knew it! This must be the symbolism the git made Harry do at that party Ron told her about. Except the opposite. Ha, she couldn't wait to brag about that to the ferret later.

She watched, glancing from Malfoy's outraged face to Harry as the finally undid the cloak, letting it fall. She then screamed, as did most of the Great Hall as wrapped around Harry's entire body was a massive snake.

"See I realized, while I caught the snitch today and then found this snake on my way back toward the castle, that I'm not that naive little boy I used to be when I was sorted back in first year. I can speak parseltongue, I'm capable of so many things that I'd been ashamed of until I came to Slytherin. Slytherin has become my home, become my family," Harry said, a wicked grin spreading on his face.

This could not be happening! This could not be happening! This could not be happening! She thought over and over as her entire body went rigid.

She watched horrified as Harry petted the snake coiled around him, speaking to it as if it was human. He then looked back up

"I choose Slytherin, if Draco will have me," Harry finally said, looking toward Malfoy, then Dumbledore.

"Are you sure this is what you truly want Harry?" Dumbledore asked Harry, as she watched the git slowly get up and walk toward Harry.

How could Harry chose them? After everything? How could he knock her off her broom as if it didn't matter. As if she was worthless to him. Why was this happening? How was this happening?

"It is. I am sick and tired of people telling me what's best for me. I am still Harry Potter, no matter what house I'm in," Harry stated, turning as Malfoy finally made his way toward Harry.

She watched in curiosity as Malfoy and Harry stood face to face for several moments, neither of them saying a word. The entire hall fell into an uncomfortable silence as they watched the two of them. Boy-who-lived and a son of a death eater.

"So… are you going to live up to your promise to me if we won the Quidditch game?" Harry asked, she looked at the two of them in confusion. What in Merlin's name could Malfoy promise to Harry, that Gryffindor couldn't give him.

"Definitely," Malfoy exclaimed, a rare, genuine smile gracing the git's face.

Before she had time to register what was happening, Malfoy pulled Harry into him, their lips meeting in a ferocious kiss. Her jaw fell open as the whole room went into an uproar as the two of them kissed, She watched in utter dismay as Malfoy wrapped his arm around Harry, their lips firmly attached to each others. It was almost a minute before the two of them pulled apart, gasping for air.

"Did that just happen?" She heard her brother ask, everyone in Gryffindor was staring at her, then back at the disgusting display in front of them.

"SLYTHERIN"

She glanced up, tears in her eyes as she watched Malfoy shout out, his fingers entwined firmly in Harry's. How could this be happening?

* * *

><p>Draco woke up, groaning as he clutched his head in pain. What in Salazar's name happened last night? He remembered winning the Quidditch game, thanks to Harry. Then Harry chose Slytherin, they professed their current relationship with each other in front of the entire school. Then they had a celebration party. Right.<p>

He shouldn't have drank that much last night. Where was he anyway? He winced as he opened his eyes, noticing several hooks and brooms on the wall. Why in Salazar's name was he in a broom closet? More specifically, the Slytherin Quidditch broom closet. He glanced down, noticing a small vial and a piece of parchment. He squinted, reading the messy scratches.

Dear Draco,

If you are reading this you've finally awakened from your drunken slumber. Congratulations! If you look beside you, I've left a hangover draught for you.

Anyway, I've been thinking. Since I've actually chosen to be in Slytherin this time I felt there was a need for change. In myself. A bigger change. So I decided to channel my inner Slytherin, or my inner Malfoy if you prefer.

I was thinking, now that we're official and all, we can be more open in our affections. Or punishments. And I was thinking, we never actually celebrated our victory over the Gryffindors last night. You passed out too early. So I decided to do something about that!

As you may have noticed by now, you are completely naked and I have taken all of your clothes. And I have your wand hostage.

So here's the game. You either cower in there until classes start so you can run to safety to the Slytherin common room without being caught. Or you come find me, and I reward you. The choice is yours. The catch is you have to find me before breakfast ends.

Here's a hint. I'm where we started.

Sincerely yours, now and until I get bored of you. Or you of me. Whichever comes first.

Harry.

He groaned, indeed noticing that he was stark naked. He couldn't help though, as he drank the hangover draught, to smile. He had a feeling he was going to like having Harry as a boyfriend for awhile. Especially now that he chose him over everyone that mattered to him.

Now where did they first start?

* * *

><p><em>(* I put this here because I know in Quidditch, there are no substitutes. But for my story, as you you'll read, or already know, it goes with the flow of the story.)<em>

I figure I'll leave it here for now. Sorry that it's so long. Or is that a good thing?

Anyway a few things. Again sorry this took so long to write. I promise an update soon!. Also I promise not so many P.O.V from now on. I felt that it was helpful for this chapter. But let me know what you thought. This chapter was originally intended to be just Harry and Draco.

Anyway, like it? Hate it? Are you happy Harry chose Slytherin? Do you think he should have chosen Gryffindor? Was it suspenseful enough? Where do you think Harry means about where they started? Let me know! Reviews always make me happy. I do love follows and favourites and PM's as well.

Thank you so much reading. Till next time :)


	14. Round One

Author's Note- Thank you SOOO much to everyone who reviewed, favorited and followed. I swear you guys make this worth writing! Reading your reviews make my life. It was really sweet what you guys said, I'm sorry to hear some of you lost your grandparents. I've lost 3 out of 4 now, and my grandmother could die any day now. Death sucks. I know what you're going through.

I'm so touched some of you love this story so much. I do try to make the characters as realistic as possible. Or how I remember them, my books are at home so I have no actual way of doing it properly. I wanted to reply to some of your reviews, I never know if that's weird or not. I've only ever gotten a reply to a few reviews I've ever left.

To my 150th reviewer (never thought I'd get this far) Strawberri Leigh- though your last review wasn't the 150th, one of your others was, I'm replying to that one anyway. I'm honoured to have turned you to Drarry, it is my OTP. The most amazing couple out there in Harry Potter universe (in my opinion). I'm flattered you like my story so much! Your review actually made my week! So thank you and I hope you like this chapter!

Anyway I'll stop babbling now. On with the chapter! Sorry for the long delay.

Chapter 14- Round One

"Can you give me one good reason Mr. Malfoy that you are standing buck naked in the Great Hall? In the middle of breakfast?"

Draco did a once over of the Great Hall. He probably should feel a bit more embarrassed of the situation at hand but he couldn't help but take great pleasure in the wandering eyes. He wasn't one to be insecure, he knew he had an astonishing body. Especially naked. He spent many hours sculpting and maintaining his naturally given good looks. The only thing was he was completely exposed, magic wise anyway. He never liked being too far from his wand. He only knew a small assortment of wandless spells, and those would not help him if any Gryffindor or enemy alike decided to use this rare opportunity to strike. He was, after all, one of the reasons Harry stayed in Slytherin.

Speaking of Harry he thought as he looked toward the Slytherin table. He wasn't here. What was he going to do now? He'd thought at first Harry meant the broom closet in where they shared their first real intimate encounter. Then maybe the Slytherin common room where they made their truce and had sex, but he decided against that, since that's where he'd go if he was, at all flustered with his current predicament. So the Great Hall was the last logical choice- this was the place where they first met, well at least in Hogwarts anyway. It's where Harry rejected his friendship. Besides, if Harry was indeed 'punishing' him, having him expose himself to the entire school would be a sure bonus. So what in Salazar's name was he looking for?

"Are you going to answer Professor McGonagall Mr. Malfoy?"

He looked toward the faculty table to only roll his eyes as the Headmaster motioned for him to approach the table. He strutted forward, ignoring the snickers coming from most of the tables. He stopped, giving all his teachers a bored look. He needed to find Harry, who cares if he was naked. "I'm just giving the fine students of Hogwarts a show Professor,"

"Really Mr Malfoy? You do not have to lie to us. Has someone stolen your clothes? If someone is bullying you…" Professor McGonagall inquired

"Bullying me? Me? That's a joke right? Look Professor, my nakedness is quite voluntary. Can I go now?" He asked, feeling a bit cold. He needed to find Harry.

"Then why in Merlin's name are you naked Mr. Malfoy? At least let one of us conjure you up something to wear,"

"That will not be necessary," He replied as he spied Harry's owl come soaring toward

him carrying a large parcel. He stretched out his arms as the package fell toward him. He ripped it open, a small chuckle escaped him.

"What in Merlin's name is that Mr. Malfoy? Why is Mr. Potter sending you a package? Do not tell me Mr. Potter has anything to do with your…. predicament," Professor McGonagall asked- man was she ever nosy he thought.

"Do you really want the answer to that question Professor McGonagall? If I were you, I'd just admire the view and move on," He said, picking up the note left on the specific article of clothing.

Dray,

I see you figured out my first clue. If only I could be there, watching you standing in the middle of the Great Hall naked. Please tell me one of the teachers is questioning you about it. Let me guess, it's either Professor McGonagall, Professor Snape or Dumbledore. Either way, I will enjoy hearing about it later from Astoria.

I've been thinking a lot about first year. I've always wondered what would have happened if I accepted your hand in friendship all those years ago. Do you think we would have been together? I don't think so, were not Malfoy and Potter without the anger, lingering looks and obvious obsession with each other. It's probably why there's so much sexual tension between us. I guess there's a fine line between love and hate. Besides, you have to admit, having sex with your former enemy is just too much fun.

Anyway, speaking of sex, on to the next stage. I think you've suffered enough, don't you? I think it's time for a reward. One where I'm naked too? If you can find me, that is. So here's my clue. I'm in a room in which no one but you can enter, it's uses many but for us, it'll be our secret place for the day. Come find me, or I'm starting without you.

Harry

P.S I've enclosed an article of clothing for you to wear. You're probably cold, though last time you saw this sweater, you told me you wouldn't be seen with me. So your choice, wear it or be naked. I'm betting on the latter.

He couldn't help but just shake his head. Harry was quickly proving to be living up to his Slytherin roots. He unfolded the knitted sweater, turning his nose up in disgust. Harry must be really hating the Weasley family right now if he was giving him this sweater knowing full well the entire school was watching. Though they all had seen how Harry really felt about the Weaslette. Was it wrong that he was completely and utterly turned on when Harry did evil things?

"Are you even listening Mr. Malfoy? DRACO!"

He looked over to see Professor McGonagall standing up, waving in his general vicinity as she made her way toward him. For the love of Salazar, why couldn't she keep to herself.

"Look Professor, am I in trouble or what? I'm just naked, what's the problem?"

"The problem Mr. Malfoy, is your complete disregard for your teachers. I think a detention is in order. And for Merlin sakes, put on the sweater. Maybe Mr. Potter can escort you back to your dorm rooms. Where is Harry?"

"Hopefully naked, waiting for me to shag him senseless," He answered honestly, laughing as he watched Professor McGonagall eyes bugged out, her jaw falling open- completely and utterly speechless at his response. That'll teach her for pestering him.

"Excuse me," Professor McGonagall was finally able to utter.

"Draco that is no way to speak to your teachers," Snape called out, giving him a telling look.

"I have to agree with Severus here. That's two detentions Mr. Malfoy and 50 points from Slytherin for your insolence. Now put on that sweater and head to your common room to find some robes or it'll be a weeks worth of detention,"

"Then I guess you'll be seeing my handsome face all week because I would rather be naked than wear this atrocity, that is a sweater," He snarled as he proceeded to throw the sweater in the general vicinity of the Gryffindor table. "I do believe that belongs to you Weasel family,"

"My mum made that for Harry, why in Merlin's name is he sending you this?" the weasel snapped, jumping up from his table to snatch it up from the ground.

"Well from the note, I'm gathering he's wanting the whole school to know he's done with you, and your blood traitorous family. He's made his decision on who his real friends are, does it hurt to know Harry wants absolutely nothing to do with you? Or that all this time, I've been shagging your best mate, while you try so hard to get him back?" He mocked, watching as the redhead seethed in front of him.

"Fuck you Malfoy! We get it. But hey I'm not the one naked in front of the entire Gryffindor house without my boyfriend wandless. Now who's the one who can do nothing?" Ron mocked, making him pale. He watched as each member of Harry's little gang of friends stood up, taking out their wands.

He really needed to watch his mouth.

"Harry may not be here, but we are," Astoria called out as she, the Slytherin Quidditch team, Blaise and Pansy came to his rescue. "Don't start something you obviously can't handle. We outnumber you, and outsmart you,"

"I have the backing of the entire Gryffindor house Greengrass. I'm not afraid of your little pack of git worshippers," Ron snarled as the entire Gryffindor house stood up in support.

"And I have the Slytherin house," He piped up, turning to look at his table. He smirked as every single member of his house stood up, wands raised. "So Weasel, looks like we're at an impasse. My guess though, we win just out of sheer knowledge of the dark arts. Can any of you actually cast a worthwhile spell?"

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Weasley. Stop this- now! Mr. Weasley, we know all of you are hurting that Harry has chosen the Slytherin house over Gryffindor. But, as Mr. Potter said last night, he feels Slytherin is his true house. So starting a fight with Mr. Malfoy will not solve anything. Mr. Malfoy, just because Mr. Potter has indeed chosen Slytherin, does not mean he will stay there. I can revoke the last sorting and force Mr. Potter back in Gryffindor if I see fit. This is not a bragging contest, Mr. Potter is a person, not a prize," Professor Dumbledore declared. He wasn't serious? He couldn't actually force Harry back into Gryffindor, could he? Harry was his now, the Gryffindor house was not getting him back. "You will all get along, or there will be dire consequences. Now Mr. Malfoy, please go back to your common room and find some clothes. Anything will do,"

"Will do Headmaster," He called out as he slowly sauntered out of the Great Hall, whistles and cat calls following him out.

Now to find Harry. And claim his prize.

* * *

><p>Draco stopped, turning to face the large, black metal door that hadn't existed there before. So he was right, he thought as he ran his fingers over the carvings along the door. He wasn't sure what to expect if he opened the door, this was the Room of Requirement after all. He took a breath, his fingers clasping the door handle, turning in and making his way inside.<p>

His eyes had to adjust to the dimmer of the candlelight as the door closed behind him. The walls were dark, possibly black- it was hard to distinguish with the lack of light. There was a massive bed on the far left of the room, he'd never seen one so colossal. The comforter was a rich, dark green color, with what appeared to be black sheets underneath. He'd expected Harry to be laying on the bed but instead he was leaning on a chair, his legs propped over the arm- twirling what appeared to be his wand.

Harry gave him a once over, a sultry smile greeting him. "I see you got my last clue,"

"I did," He replied, sauntering over to Harry, wanting nothing more to ravish the raven-haired man. "Love the room,"

Harry smirked up at him, swinging his legs over to put them back on the ground. "Thought you would. I wanted to have the day for ourselves,"

"All you had to do was ask," He asserted, straddling Harry's legs and planting himself on top of him. He slowly ran his fingers along Harry's chest, then torso- teasing him. "We have school you know. And trust me, all my teachers will know if I'm not there,"

He gasped as Harry roughly grabbed his manhood, giving it a powerful squeeze- making his eyes roll back in his head as a moan escaped him. "I'll risk a weeks worth of detentions to fuck you Malfoy,"

"Good to know, but won't they'll coming looking?"

"Is someone worried they'll be caught shagging the wizarding hero?" Harry mocked, his fingers still wrapped firmly around his shaft as he started to lick along his torso.

"No," He murmured out, slowly succumbing to Harry's sensational teasing. His head fell back as Harry's lips and tongue trailed up his chest, lingering on his nipples.

"Well I requested the room only be visible to you, so there's no need to worry," Harry whispered into his ear as he nibbled on his ear lobe.

"I could get used to this, maybe I should let you punish me more often," He commented, his palm drifting dangerously low, his fingers slipping into the Slytherin's robes- giving Harry's cock a gentle squeeze through his pants. Harry's lips vibrated against his neck as the man let a strangled moan escape him. "Who knew Harry Potter liked public displays of shame. I didn't know you could be so dirty. Next time, I suggest we have sex in public,"

Harry's face appeared in front of his, a playful smirk adorning the mans face. "I'd like that. But I was testing you Draco. You asked me if I could trust you and I told you I didn't know. Now I know,"

"Because I flashed the entire school?"

"Because you were willing to for me. Not many people would embarrass themselves for someone. And it was such a turn on knowing you exposed yourself to the entire school for me," Harry mused, their eyes finally meeting.

There was too much room Draco thought as he finally captured Harry's lips with his. He wasted no time in swirling their tongues together, exploring the familiar territory. It turned him on when Harry talked dirty. He liked Slytherin Harry, hell, he loved it. Having him all to himself. "Well then it's my turn,"

"Anything you want Draco," Harry replied, licking his moist lips. Oh the things those lips could do.

"Bed," He finally commanded, getting off Harry.

Harry quickly obliged, he stalked after him. He crawled on top of the Slytherin, crashing their lips together again. He took his wand from Harry's hands, as he casted a spell to remove Harry's clothes- he was way too turned on to do it himself. Harry gasped as he found himself completely exposed, and he took no time to kiss along Harry's now naked chest. He'd never get used to how sculpted the man was, he had such a broad chest.

He loved seeing Harry squirm underneath him, the most alluring sounds escaping the smaller man. His fingers wrapped around Harry's cock as he left kisses along Harry's torso. Dumbledore was wrong, Harry was a prize. The most spectacular of prizes because he was all his. His body. His lips. His cock. All his. No one else made the boy-who-lived moan like he did. Had him so wantoning.

He brought his fingers to his lips, wetting them but was completely surprised as he was flipped over, Harry on top of him. Harry smirked up at him, and with one flick of his wand his arms were tied to the bed post. "Really Harry? Let me go,"

"Aw where's the fun in that?" Harry asked, grinning down at him as he winked, his mouth travelling lower, leaving a trail of hot kisses in their wake. He watched, unable to do anything as the wizarding savior ran his hands down his thighs as his mouth found itself in front of his pulsating cock. "I love knowing how damn bad you want me,"

He could only nod, completely enthralled as Harry's lips slowly descended on to his cock. He let out an uncharacteristic whine at how painfully slow this was going. He needed to feel those lips wrapped around his shaft. He gasped as flesh touched flesh, feeling every inch of Harry's tongue as he ascended up his manhood, Harry's eyes completely fixated on his. He thrashed against his binds, needing to have some control- only to be denied as Harry forcefully pinned his thighs to his bed.

He was forced to watch as Harry, his gaze locked with his, ran his tongue along leaking head of his cock. His head fell back against the pillow as Harry mimicked the same action, feeling pre-cum dripping out, only to be caught with a flick of Harry's skilled tongue. He let out a strangled moan as he felt the Slytherin's mouth envelop the throbbing head of his dick in one quick movement. Who knew Harry was so good at this? Being unable to run his fingers through Harry's raven hair was making this so much hotter. His eyes rolled into the back of his head as Harry's mouth engulfed more of his impressive length- he could himself go deeper into his warm and inviting mouth.

His hips without thought moved gently in time with Harry's movements. Harry's mouth was driving him absolutely mad, having no control wasn't something he was used to. His fingernails dug into his palms, his eyes popping out as Harry swirled his tongue along the crown of his dick. He finally was able to open his eyes, only to stare into the emerald ones of his partner- had he been staring this entire time? "I'm close,"

"Good,"

With a loud pop, Harry's lips left his cock, saliva dripping down his shaft. He whimpered, he was so turned on right now, he needed something, anything to let him finish. His eyes widened as Harry straddled him- what in Salazar's name was he doing?

He groaned as Harry screamed out- he could feel Harry's tight ass engulf his throbbing erection, feeling himself fill Harry's hot velvet channel. "Fuuuuuck,"

Harry's lips quickly found his in a heated kiss, his cock completely up to the hilt inside of the boy-who-lived. He needed to touch Harry, do something. He could feel Harry's body adjusting to the intrusion and with one violent thrust, he hit Harry's prostate. Harry moaned into his lips, impaling himself again and again on his manhood.

Their lips finally parted, both of them gasping for air. He stared, intoxicated as Harry's gleaming body shone in the candlelight as it moved in a rhythmic fashion- up and down his cock. Damn he was so close. His entire body was on fire, every part of him was electrified. This was absolutely brutal not being able to lay a finger on his prize. "I…. I need..."

His mind was completely fried, unable to form any real sentences. As if reading his mind, Harry finally let him free of his binds. He moaned, grabbing at any available part of Harry's body. His arms slithered around the Slytherin's torso, bringing him closer to his chest, finally able to control his thrusts. Harry bit into his shoulder as he flipped them both over, his cock never leaving Harry.

Immediately the wizarding savior wrapped his muscular thighs around his back, plunging his dick deeper into the tight, glorifying hole. He gazed down to see Harry completely in the throes of passion. Pupils dilated, lips slightly apart. Those eyes were going to be the death of him.

"I'm so close,"

He glanced down to see Harry's cock pulsating, leaking and begging for release. He obliged the Slytherins silent wishes, wrapping his long fingers around his throbbing erection. His hand mirrored his thrusts- he was close too.

He aimed for Harry's prostate, hitting it over and over- watching the man beneath him come undone completely- thrashing and moaning underneath him.

With one final hard plunge, he shot out his load- Harry's splashing all over both of their chests as they came at the same time.

He groaned, his soft dick slipping out of Harry's entrance as he fell next to the Slytherin, his chest heaving from the exertion. "That was amazing,"

Harry turned to look at him, his eyes shone of carnal lust- still lost in his orgasmic high. "That was only round one, we still have the rest of the day"

* * *

><p>This is a short chapter- I figured I'd have a mostly drama free chapter- since so much more drama is to come. I figured a dirty chapter might be nice.<p>

Anyway, what did you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Reviews make me feel all warm and tingly inside! Or follow and/or favorite, whatever you want to do!

Thank you so much for reading! Till next time!


End file.
